Forget It!
by Addicted to Dreams
Summary: /"Hold it!" Light yelled. "I'm not yours, L you shouldn't provoke her even if it's for fun, and if anything I would be on top!" /After being labeled "gay" L and Light have to go to America to accept an award for stopping Kyosuke Higuchi, aka Kira. LxL MxM
1. Chapter 1 Some Things Are Just Not Worth

**

* * *

**

If you are just joining the story, you don't have to, but I would love it if you reviewed every chapter. ^^ - A to D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters.**

**Okay here I am fucking up the Death Note timeline and changing events so they fit my story, you can thank me later. ^^ I had an epiphany and this is the result of it. **

**Things to know:**

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

**Sorry about having flashback but they are needed and will help you understand how the timeline and events are different. Heads up: First flashback will be brief, not 100% accurate, and slightly rushed because I wanted to get it done and over with, but please don't use that to judge whether or not this story is worth reading!**

Some Things Are Just Not Worth It

_*flashback*_

The helicopter hovered in the above sky, Light Yagami and L Lawiet were looking down watching the scene unfold before them. Kyosuke Higuchi was forced out of his car by half a dozen police officers. They did a search of his belongings and pulled out a thin black note book. L had it sent over to them immediately. He grabbed it delicately with his forefinger and thumb.

"Death Note?" L read the writing on the cover. He flipped it open. On the pages before him were names of criminals that had died by heart attacks just a week ago. L looked out of the chopper's window. Standing by the criminals car was a tall figure. "Shiningami?"

"Can I see?" Light reached over and plucked the note book from the detective's fingers. Images of his past came flooding back to him in a wave of emotions. He felt the power rushing into him, he was Kira, and he was god! He hadn't noticed he was screaming until L turned to look at him.

"Don't feel bad, anyone would be scared after seeing that," L nodded his head in the direction of Rem, who Light now remembered. "If it's okay with you I'd like to see if these names match those in our database."

"Yeah, good idea." Light mumbled. He barely paid attention. He needed to kill Kyosuke Higuchi before they could interrogate him. Once he watched to make sure L was turned around, Light opened his watch to where the tiny piece of Death Note was hidden. He pricked himself and quickly began to write.

Forty seconds went by and Kyosuke Higuchi got free of the cops trying to restrain him and charged one of the men. The young guy who had just gotten his badge was tackled and bitten! Cops rushed to help, claiming the criminal had gone nuts. After a few moments the young man being gnawed on found his gun and shot the man in the foot. Kyosuke Higuchi howled in pain and tried strangling the cop. Finally, after failing to get a hold of the Kira suspect, they shot him so as not to bring further injuries to the cop.

"No, what have you done?" Shouted L from his front row seat to the struggle that had gone down. More to himself then to Light L mumbled, "The Kira case will be considered closed but it doesn't feel right. Just because of missing pages we have no proof whether or not he was the first or second Kira…"

_*End Flashback* _

That had all happened the other day. Now L sat on his bed with his laptop balancing on his knees. He was confused and hopeful at the same time. Having these mixed feelings made him feel nauseas to the point of not being able to eat his slice of cheesecake. He set the plate on the pillow beside him and turned back to the flashing laptop screen. He was looking over the data from the last two months, but he wasn't noticing anything new. He had talked to the Shiningami who called herself Rem all night long but she only repeated the Death Note rules. She wasn't very talkative. L was confused about how Kyosuke Higuchi could have possible pulled off all the killings, and hopeful that his first and only friend was in fact not Kira. Light, and the rest of the taskforce, had spent the night in their base. Most had been too tired to drive home. L looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read 2:34 a.m. It was still a little early to wake everyone else up, but if he stayed trapped in his room any longer he would go nuts. _Speaking of nuts, Watari has all the ingredients for sundaes in the kitchen._

L removed the laptop and propelled himself off the bed. His bare feet made no sound on the wood floor as he made his way across his room. The halls were silent and empty when he stepped out. The light from his lamp no longer reached him so he was draped in darkness. Making sure he was quiet, L crept down the stairs. Soft snoring filled the air. Matsuda was asleep on the couch, one arm covering his eyes. Soichiro Yagami was on the other couch, his back turned to L. The others were spread out on the floor, blankets and pillows had been supplied to everyone by Watari. L filled the distance between himself and the kitchen. To his utter disbelief the lights were already on, and someone was already sitting at the table. Light. His forehead was plastered to the edge of the tabletop, his arms stretched out to the side of his head, his face hidden.

Light lifted his head and with bleary eyes blinked up at L. L noticed Light's perfect hair, or so Light claimed, was on the verge of resembling a bad case of bed head. His clothes were rumbled and his tie was missing altogether. Drool clung to the side of his face as he rubbed his eyes. He shook his head in attempt to rid himself of his fatigue and looked at the insomniac. "I was hoping you would come down here."

"You were?" Asked L as he scurried around the kitchen pulling out all the ingredients to make the perfect ice cream sundae. He had a glass bowl already to fill with the creamy cold treat. He was so focused on not licking the scoop he was using for the vanilla that he almost missed what Light said next. Almost.

"Yeah," Light pushed back his chair and stood up. "I wanted to talk to you about your opinion on Kira and his death."

"I was not aware Kira was dead," L replied. Now that his ice cream was all finished he pulled out a basket of strawberries from the refrigerator. First he had to pluck off the green stems then slice the berry in half so it would be easier to chop.

"You saw for yourself did you not?" Light asked appalled. There was no way L could still suspect him, could he? Light walked up behind L, planning on questioning him farther, when L turned around and shoved a knife into his hand. "What is this for?"

"Sorry Light but I must ask for your assistance in the process of making my breakfast." Light looked around the older man to see what he was making. He should have known, something opposite of healthy. Well at least it was going to have fruit on it. L left Light to the chopping as he went to a cabinet and began rummaging through it. He pulled out a can of salted nuts, but they weren't the ones he wanted, they had been Light's when they were still chained together, so he put them off to the side. He needed to find the chopped nuts that goes on ice cream. L paused a moment, and turned back to Light, "What I saw last night was Kyosuke Higuchi go mad and attack a police officer who in self-defense shot the man. Whether or not he was Kira… I can't say."

"…" Light didn't say anything more after that. It was understandable that L was still grieving over the fact that Light, his only suspect, had turned out not to be Kira. He was a sore loser. Light was just finishing his last strawberry, making sure to cut it into tiny pieces, when L reappeared beside him.

"You did a good job Light," L complimented. He picked up the pile of red and tossed it over his ice cream. His fingers were now covered in juices which he resolved would be easier to just lick then to walk all the way over to the sink to rinse them off. He pulled out a can of whip cream and sprayed it over the strawberries. He then grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and delicately squeezed it on top of the sundae. "Now to add nuts."

Light offered L the can of salted nuts that were sitting by his hand. "Here."

Matsuda, who had woken due to someone's snoring, was thirsty. He had gone to the kitchen to get a drink and he hadn't even stepped inside when he heard something rather disturbing emitting from the room. He could recognize Light's and L's voices and paused to hear what they were saying.

L looked at what he was being given and shook his head 'no'. "I don't want your nuts Light, I prefer my own."

"But mine are way superior. They're not only bigger but they have a flavor that yours is lacking." Light insisted, still holding out the can.

"But I want it to taste sweet, not salty." L pouted, trying to reach his ice cream bowl that was a few inches out of reach thanks to Light pushing it back.

"You can't have everything you want and it wont hurt you to try something new." Light opened the can up to sprinkle it across the treat.

"Ah, Light don't do that!" L tried seizing the can away from Light, but the guy held it above his head. L's finger tips barely reached the younger one's wrist. "That's not nice using your height to take advantage."

Light pushed L away who got knocked into the counter adjacent to the one with the sundae. Light's jaw fell open and he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"A little," Mumbled L, rubbing his shoulder. L pointed at his ice cream that was beginning to melt a little. "But it's fine if you promise to come and give it to me instead of holding it back."

"L…" Light looked forlorn for a fleeting moment before quickly turning around and dumping a handful of salted nuts into the bowl. He picked up the spoon laying beside it and filled it full of sugary goodness. Before L could react Light had already taken the first bite of L's masterpiece.

"Hey, that's mine keep your paws off it!" L hollered, his voice strained from anger.

Light turned to look at the man who resembled a pissed off panda. "I'm sorry but I can't help myself. It looks so good, and it tastes delicious. I just wanted to get some too…"

L chuckled, no one ever escaped the grasp of his syrupy magnum opus, which was just a fancy way of saying his breakfast kicked ass. "If you wanted some you could have just asked and I would have given you as much as you sought after. You didn't have to steal it to get some."

"So that means I can…?" Light began to ask.

"Yes it does," L said somewhat happy to see Light happy. "Just be careful."

"What do you mean?" Light asked after he slurped another spoonful of ice cream. Only a few second went by when Light's face scrunched up in pain. "Ahhhhh!"

Matsuda came to the first conclusion anyone who heard that would have, Light and L had finally admitted their sexuality and were now making love. He didn't want to disturb their moment, and he also didn't want to see either without their clothes on, so he decided his throat could wait. He walked back to the couch and fell asleep immediately.

"Careful, you can get a brain freeze. Really Light I would have though knew better then that." L grabbed the bowl and walked over to the table. He sat down in his favorite sitting position. He scooped a bite up for himself and watched as Light was squeezing his temples.

"Try putting your finger on the roof of your mouth." L said all knowingly. When he was little he used to get brain freezes all the time.

Light did as he was told. Soon after the throbbing subsided he joined L at the table. The two started taking turns with the spoon, a bit for Light, a bit for L. But sadly, like we all learn in kindergarten, sharing is very hard to do.

"L it's my turn!" Light complained after L ate his third bit in a row.

"Go eat an apple," L retorted.

Light watched as L went in for a fourth round, sick and tired of waiting, he grabbed L's hand with the spoon in it stopping the man from eating it. He then leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the spoon. He cleaned it spotless with his tongue before letting go of L.

"That wasn't nice Light," Huffed L. Light just smirked.

"Good morning L, Light." Came the voice of the elderly man Watari.

"Morning Watari," Both guys called out.

Watari headed to the refrigerator to begin preparing the taskforce something to eat. Light and L were silent as they watched the man pull out pots and pans. The rest of the ice cream in the bowl melted and both L and Light looked crestfallen.

"Watari I've already eaten," L said, getting up and heading out of the kitchen with a small smile on his face.

"I see," Watari didn't even turn around.

"I have too," Added Light as he followed the detective out.

Light's father wasn't there but everyone else in the room was wide awake and listening to Matsuda who was speaking to them with enthusiasm. When he turned his head and saw Light and L his cheeks turned red and he stopped talking. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at.

"Light, L, good morning." Greeted Mogi who kept looking at the two as if they had grown two heads.

"Morning," L said in monotone.

"Yeah morning guys, so what were you talking about just now?" Light asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing!" Matsuda shouted. He was as suspicious looking as a man wearing a orange jumpsuit shopping in the mall. Light and L gave each other a look, both silently agreeing something was up.

"Okay well if you'll just excuse us a moment." L said, dragging Light out of the room behind him. Once he was sure they were out of ear shot he began talking. "Something is going on and I would like to know what. They were looking at us somewhat strangely. I mean you do look like a mess and I may have been smiling but that's no reason to go nuclear on us. Rem are you still here?"

Rem materialized a few feet in front of L. "Yes."

"The Shiningami?" Light wasn't sure where L was going with this. Maybe the sweets had finally killed some brain cells.

"Rem, you were in the room weren't you, did you hear what they were talking about?" L asked.

Rem had to stop to think. The whole thing was rather comical and Ryuk would be jealous if she ever told him about it. Matsuda, that idiot, told everyone about what he thought he heard that morning. Now everyone in the taskforce, minus Watari and Soichiro Yagami, thought the two were gay and dating. Rem chose to give them a lead because she would rather not be the one to break the news to them. "I recommend checking the video feed from the living room from this morning…"

"I hadn't even thought about that." L put his thumb to his lips in thought.

Light, not wanting to waste time, turned to Rem. "How about you just tell us?"

Well if Kira asked her too, and he was the owner of the Death Note, she had to do it. Rem took a shallow breath before revealing the awful truth. "Matsuda woke up and heard you talking in the kitchen."

"So?" Both L and Light asked.

"Well you were talking about nuts and from the way it sounded… well it sounded like you were having sex. Matsuda told everyone about it… so now you're the gay couple of the taskforce." Rem felt awkward talking about it. After seeing their faces she wasn't sure whether she felt more sorry for the two "gays" or Matsuda.

"I can't believe this…" Light growled.

"Well that's embarrassing." L started. He saw Light getting ready to charge forward to go and strangle the unsuspecting man and grabbed the back of his jacket with his forefinger and thumb. Light stopped moving, turned his back to the door, and shot L a glare. "Light, killing Matsuda wont help the problem any."

"I know," He admitted. "But it'll make me happy."

Just as L was about to argue, Mogi opened the door from the other side and hit Light in the back. The auburn haired man stumbled forward. L reached out and caught him before he fell down. Mogi had been looking at his feet when he heard a sound and looked up. The sight he saw confirmed what Matsuda had said, so the guy hadn't been making it up. L had his arms up on Light's shoulders and Light hand his hands resting on L's hips. Both L and Light looked at Mogi, then looked at the other horrified.

"Oh I'm sorry," Mogi said, turning to walk out.

"Wait!" Light grabbed the man's arm tightly. "This is not what it looks like. Just now you pushed me, and the door hit, I stumbled, he caught me and I… and I…" Light wasn't making sense. He was Kira and he was having issues explaining something so simple. Maybe the ice cream gotten to his head…

"Light you don't have to hide it, I'm not against homosexuals." Mogi assured him.

Light smacked his forehead, "That's the point I'm not!"

"We're not," added L from the side.

"Light are you here? It's Misa!" A high pitched wail came from the main room. All three men who were loitering in the hall cringed. This was not a good time for a visit. Mogi chose that moment to escape. Light watched him go, then turned to L for some guidance.

"Light?" Misa called again.

"You should go," L said before walking towards the stairs, and inevitably his room.

Light wanted to call out and say something but before he had a chance to he was tackled by Misa. Light looked at the girl who was laughing on his back. Her blond hair was tied up like usual and she was wearing too much makeup like usual. "Misa get off me!"

"No Light, you're mine!" She giggled. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "I did what you asked me to… Kira."

That's right! After "Kira" was killed Misa had been released, mostly because she was getting on everyone nerves, but also because she had a photo shoot that night. Light had told her to get the Death Note from under the tree and to take it to his home where she was to leave it in his specially made drawer. If what she said was true, then he was all set to become Kira again. It was strange though, Light was almost sad she had succeeded. It was fun being innocent, or at least acting like it. If he started killing again so soon everyone would know that Kyosuke Higuchi had been a fake. No, Light wasn't ready to start again just yet.

"Misa," Light whispered from his position on the floor. "Don't do anything unless I tell you to."

"Okay! Misa loves you and will do whatever you want me to," She said in a flirty voice.

"Excuse me," L was back in the hallway with an empty plate in his hand.

"Ah, Ryuzaki!" Misa hopped off Light. "Guess what?"

L tipped his head to the side and pretended he was thinking, "What?"

"You have to guess!" Misa insisted.

Light got up and brushed imaginary dust off his already wrinkled clothes. "Misa, stop bothering him."

"It's fine," L said, though it sounded as if he was annoyed. "Are you happy?"

"Well yes, is it obvious?" Misa clapped her hands onto the side of her face.

Matsuda, at that moment, opened the door to the hallway to see the three talking. He saw Misa with her hands on her face. He felt bad for her, it's not every day you find out the love of your life liked someone else. It might be worse if that someone else is a man. Though Matsuda was happy that L not only had a friend in Light but a lover. Matsuda walked over to Misa and patted her on the back. "It's okay Misa, there is more fish in the sea, and hopefully you can one day look pass this and be happy for the two."

Light and L suddenly turned pale as Matsuda started flapping his lips again. Misa turned to look at her former manager. "Matsuda, what are you talking about?"

"Oh," Matsuda saw that Misa didn't have red eyes, so she hadn't been crying. "So they didn't tell you they were madly in love with each other and were now dating?"

"Who?" Misa asked.

"Shut up Matsuda!" Light hissed.

Misa looked at Light, surprised by his outburst, then back at Matsuda. "What's going on?"

"Look Light, I know you don't want to hurt her but keeping it a secret is going to make it worse." Matsuda lectured.

"Not now," Light threatened, his scowl so deep on his face it might become permanent.

"You need to tell Misa that you're gay," Matsuda said before leaving the hallway. The two stunned males were speechless, and for being geniuses, had no idea how to get out of this situation. They didn't have to though, Misa ran after Matsuda yelling, "My Light is not gay!"

"Dogged a bullet there." said L before joining the chaos that was the main room. Watari had served breakfast and everyone was eating. Light's father had come back and was talking on his cell phone. Misa was tugging Matsuda's hair while the poor guy was yelling merci.

Rem was floating beside Light. He didn't seem to notice her. "Light."

Light snapped out of the daze he was in and turned to Rem, "Yes?"

"I've been asking myself all night 'What was I thinking?'. I fell in love with someone who was dumber then a worm Ryuk once found in his apple. After talking to L I think I now know what love really is. The Death Note you guys have is not really mine, therefore I do not feel a need to stay here, it's not worth it. Goodbye Light Yagami." Rem gave a small wave before flying off. Light stared at the place she had just been standing, the Shiningami had left but he found the only thing he could think about was what she said. How in the world did she learn what love really is from L? The only thing that guys loves is sweets and justice.

L had seated himself at his computer, pretending like he was working, but because no one else was he felt no need to either. Watari had gone away after he had prepared L some tea, the noise had given him a headache and L was on the verge of getting one too. He picked up the warm cup and allowed the steam to tickle his face. Wasn't tea wonderful? Light had finally come out of the hall, he looked like he was deep in thought, so L didn't want to bother him. It was just the beginning of the day and L already felt it was going to be a long one.

About twenty minutes passed by before Matsuda finally cracked under the pressure of Misa's nonstop attacks. He finally spun around and yelled, "Stop Misa, what I told you was true! Light and Ryuzaki are seeing each other romantically. If you don't believe me ask Mogi!"

Up until that point in time the two had been quiet enough so not too many people heard them, but now everyone's full attention was on the conversation. Light's father, this being the first he's heard of it, almost choked on his coffee. Misa crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Mogi, "Well?"

Mogi just gave a slight nod.

Misa turned on her heels to look at Light. He was sitting by his father and was looking sick. She then turned to L. The man just stared at her, unblinking, his expression was blank. Everyone had grown silent. Finally Misa, in a low voice, said fairly calmly. "Ryuzaki… I need to speak with you…"

Misa, with a growing black aura, started walking closer to where L was seated. She had a murderous intent in her eyes and the man was starting to grow frightened. Misa was only a few feet away when she tripped over air and went flying the last few feet. Her entire right side hit L which knocked him over his chair. They landed in a heap of limbs on the floor. L landed on his back, his arms sprawled out, Misa laying across his chest. Her arms were at his side and when she lifted her head a little she looked pissed. "You did that on purpose!"

"You're logic has no basis. If I had done that to you then why would I make myself fall with you?" L asked her. He was feeling uncomfortable with the way she had landed on him. Sure, Misa was pretty and all, but not when she looked like some of the murders L had sent to prison before.

"You," Misa raised her hand up, most likely to slap L across the face, but Light grabbed her delicate wrist before she could. She looked up. "Light?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Light pulled Misa up with one swift pull. "You listen to a little rumor Matsuda starts and over react. There's nothing going on between me and Ryuzaki, but obviously you don't trust me enough if you didn't already know that. Misa, I'm afraid I can no longer date you. I know you're over resentful when it comes to girls that even look at me for more then a minute, I accept that about you, but when you go and attack my friends is where I draw the line. Misa, this is the end between you and me, you're just not worth my time." Light let it all out, some things weren't true, but they sounded good. He watched Misa's eyes began to water as she started sobbing. He didn't feel a thing. Instead, he ignored the crying girl and reached down to help L up. L took the offered hand and was fixing his chair when finally he pulled out his cell phone and called Watari.

"Hello Watari? Yes I am fine. No that is not necessary. Matsuda is just an idiot, don't worry." L waited impatiently. "Watari do you think you could escort Miss Misa out of the building? Yes, thank you."

"Light…" Soichiro Yagami said, trying to think of something comforting to say.

"Light doesn't love Misa anymore?" Misa sobbed. "Light like guys now?"

"No I-" Light was cut off.

"You!" Misa turned around to look at L. "Misa will never forgive you! I will make you pay for stealing Light from me."

"You're mist-" Light was cut off again.

"Misa, if you continue to claim we're gay, then please note, I did not steal Light from you, he prefers me to you." L was sick and tired of all this gay talk, sick of Misa, and sick of trying to act like it didn't bother him. It wasn't worth it to keep it all bottled up.

Everyone's jaw dropped. So he admitted it?

"I will get him back from you!" Misa snarled. Watari came into the room at that moment. She looked at the old man and spat. "I can show myself out."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," L called in monotone.

"And Misa's Light," Misa looked back at her ex boyfriend. "Don't worry, I'll save you from that evil man. I wont let him force himself onto you."

"Hold it!" Mt. Light Yagami has erupted. "I'm not yours, L you shouldn't provoke her even if it's for fun, and if anything I would be on top!"

Dead Silence.

"Light," Misa gasped. "That's so manly and-" Watari ushered the babbling blond out the door.

Everyone else turned to L and Light who seemed to be seething in their own little worlds, both thinking the same thing, 'Some things are just not worth it!'.

**To be continued…**

**Next chapter title- **_Sacrificial Lambs_

**Well I had loads of fun writing this one! ^///^ I'm already wanting to write the next chapter, but I'm sleepy so I wont. Please tell me what you think, did you like it, did you hate it? Reviews are loved and inspire my muse!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sacrificial Lambs

**Okay here's another chapter! I'm happy, not sure about you the readers…**

**Things to know:**

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

**Note: I made an OC for reasons you'll understand once I tell you who it is. The United State President. I don't want trouble with the law(lol xD), and I don't want to write about the real president or the one from the original Death Note. So introducing the *NEW* President of the Unites States- Damir Vardinon! **

***clapping* *cheering***

**Damir Vardinon- Thank you, thank you. Wow, when I was elected president I didn't imagine talking in front of so many people, maybe I should have thought this threw… O.o**

**A to D- A little late for that. ^^; **

**Damir- As the youngest president to ever be elected-**

**A to D- He's only 28, has nice hair, he's not gay, and he's single. ~.^ *wink wink***

**Damir- That's only because any woman I meet tends to remind me of my mother. And that has nothing to do with anything! Everyone, please take care of me! *bows* **

**A to D- And that had been my OC introduction. Next time hear about Damir's past! **

Sacrificial Lambs

The rest of that day had been uneventful and very awkward. L had kept to his computer and occasionally asked Watari for a snack, varying from cheesecake to pudding. Light had stayed as far away from everyone as possible, especially his dad. No one approached him because they thought he was glum about Misa. He was, but not for the reasons they thought. He was fuming over the fact she had gone and done whatever she wanted which led him to break up with her. She had been his eyes, and technically the notebook at his house was hers, and she could get Ryuk's eyes whenever he asked her to. Wait a minute, she might go back for the Death Note that was hidden in his drawer. Question was would she kill him? No, she claimed she loved him. L? She didn't know his name, but if she got the Shiningami eyes from Ryuk she could find it out. She could kill him, she might have already gotten the eyes for all he knew. Would she kill L just because she was jealous? Wait what was he thinking? He also wanted L dead, but… Light looked over at where L was sitting… but if he died then everyone would know Misa was the second Kira which could lead back to him being Kira. No, no matter what the cost he couldn't let Misa kill L. When lunch came around Light had jumped the gun and offered to go buy sushi for everyone. Matsuda said he would go with him, but was instantly shot down and nobody blamed Light.

"Light, while you are out," This was the first time L had talked to Light after Misa had left. The air in the room grew thick with silence, no one wanted to say anything that might upset the two again. "Do you think you could pick something up for me?"

L got up from his chair and sauntered over to were Light was waiting by the door. He pulled out a folded piece of paper, which everyone failed to notice him writing a moment ago, and pushed it into Light's hand. "I wrote it down for you. Don't worry about paying for it, money was enclosed inside."

"Uh sure," Light looked at the paper in his hands, and with it still in his grip left the building. Now that he was free he could look into what Misa was doing. He was half expecting the girl to jump him when he got outside, but he should have known better, that girl had the attention span of a two year old. He needed her back on his side though, because when he did start killing again she would be an asset. He would just tell her the situation called for him to act that way towards her, and that he didn't mean a word he said. Of course they wouldn't be able to meet together for awhile, but that would give him the free time he wanted. His plan was perfect. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the girl's number. It rung a moment before Misa picked up.

"Light…?" Misa asked, her voice quivering.

"Misa…" Light sighed into his phone. "Thanks for picking up. I need to talk to you about what happened earlier today."

"You mean when you broke up with me?" Misa inquired. "Well don't worry about it! Misa knows you were being controlled by that evil Ryuzaki! Misa wont let that old pervert take advantage of you!"

Crap, where does this girl come up with such idiotic ideas? Maybe it was a disadvantage to have the blond on his side. Either way he had to know what she was up to. "Misa, do you have the Shiningami eyes?"

"Yeah, I just got them. I'm so sorry Light, I wasn't think when I cam over without them. Now I have to see L's face again!"

"No it's fine," Light walked into the sushi shop and placed his order. "I don't want you to do anything just yet. If you do it may look suspicious. Lay low for now. Okay?"

"Sure, Misa will behave!" Misa said cheerfully.

"Good. Now I have to go, I'm running errands. Bye Misa." Light hung up before Misa could say anything more. She claimed she wouldn't do anything and she said she just got the eyes. She wouldn't lie to Light, would she? Well he wasn't going to go home and check for the Death Note, he didn't have time for that. If he was gone too long things could be complicated.

Light sat at a table as he waited for his order to be filled. He had almost forgotten it, but when he looked down he saw the corners of the white paper L had given him poking out from his hand's fingers. What could L possible want? Curious, he gingerly unfolded the note as if it where rice paper. The handwriting was undoubtedly L's, it was neat and written flawlessly in English. His letters had extra curves to them, which made them look slightly cursive. For anyone who wasn't familiar with the script then it would be impossible for them to read. L had thought it over.

-- Light, I'm sorry that Matsuda is an idiot and that he started a nasty rumor about the two of us. I have to be honest with you though, if I had know it would have turned out this way I still would have made the sundae. It was the best I've ever had. I believe it has something to do with the salt. I understand that being friends is impossible now. I've already marked you as Kira once before, I do not wish to be the reason you are marked gay. L.--

The lady called out Light's order. In a daze he stood up and collected the food. L had thought he was upset because everyone thought they were a couple…

L handed Matsuda a file. The man asked what it was but L ignored him, not wanting to waste breath on the intelligently incompatible. Wait. Matsuda was ignorant but it was rude of him to think any littler of him. He had stayed with the taskforce and risked his life to catch Kira, that was noble of him. L was just venting his anger inside his thoughts. It had nothing to do with Matsuda, nope none at all. Well, maybe it did a little. It was Matsuda who started the gossip, and it was Misa who had made it worse. Now L was no longer friends with Light. With his only friend gone the man was brooding.

"L, there's a phone call from the states, it's the president." Watari came in with a cell phone in hand.

"The president?" Matsuda's jaw dropped. Everyone gave him a look that read 'shut up'.

L took the phone and held it to his ear. "L speaking. So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"L, congratulations on the capture of Kira!" The voice of Damir, the president of the Unites States of America, boomed through the speaker. He was cheerful and energetic as always. L often thought the Americans must have been high when they elected him. He was a nice guy though, and if L wasn't careful about other people, they could have been friends. Though, L's one and only friend position was now open…

"Mr. Vardinon, thank you, but I did not capture him on my own." L paused. He didn't want to be rude but the man wasn't saying anything. "Is that all you called for?"

"Is that all? Is that all?" Damir's voice rose with excitement. "You just stopped Kira, the mass murder! As thanks to you and all who helped you America would like to present you an award as soon as possible. I would be honored if you came to accept it, you and someone else. I want you there, but you'll need someone else to accept the award in front of, well America. I knew you would say no if you thought you had to be on TV, but with someone else you can't!"

L waited for the babbling to end. "I will send two people over first thing tomorrow, whether or not I go all depends on what everyone else says."

"Thank you L," Damir did a victory dance in his office. His body guards were not sure whether to laugh or cry. "Well don't tell me who you send, I want it to be a surprise! Goodbye!"

L closed the cell phone to find everyone's eye on him. It was unnerving. He handed the phone back to Watari. He might have gone back to the cinnamon roll waiting for him on his desk if it hadn't been for everyone in the room, including Watari, shouting at once. "Well?"

"Well what?" L asked. He began eyeing the roll. It was calling to him.

"What did the president say?" Asked Soichiro Yagami. It wasn't everyday the president called.

"Oh that." L scratched the back of his head. "He wanted to inform me that we will be receiving an award from the states for stopping Kira. He wants two people to go, preferably one of them me, but I wanted to talk with you first."

"We should vote who goes, and if L doesn't want to go, who will go in his place!" Matsuda said. Everyone voted on a piece of scratch paper and placed it into Watari's hat. He took it away to tally them up.

L went back to his computer, and his treat. Matsuda was fired up now. He kept talking about America and all these rumors about the president. Him and his rumors. L thought it would be a good dose of medicine for the guy to have a rumor about him circulating around. He pulled out the notepad he had used earlier and began to brainstorm on ideas. Not that he really would start one, but it would be interesting to see what he came up with.

Light came back caring boxes full of their lunch. He handed Mogi the top half, and Matsuda the other. Light looked over at L who was eyeing the food out of the corner of his eye. He called over. "Hey L, why don't you join us?"

"Don't want to." L looked away. "Besides I'm busy."

Light walked over and stood behind L, his computer had the screensaver up. "Liar."

"I meant I will be busy soon," L corrected himself.

Light grabbed a hold of the back of the chair. He pulled the chair back and started navigating it over to the sushi boxes. L was startled by the sudden movement and gave his chair the death grip, his knuckles whitening. "Light!"

"Yes?" Light stopped L's chair at the edge of the table.

L gave him a death glare. Matsuda handed him a plate of food, and much against his will, his stomach growled. He had just eaten too! Light looked over at L and began to laugh. The older man got up mortified with his plate and walked away from the rest of the taskforce to the kitchen.

Light got up and followed L. "Hey wait I didn't mean to laugh!"

"Go away Light." L sat down at the table. He was in the same seat he had been seated in that very morning. Back when things weren't as… complicated.

"L…" Light waited for L to set his plate down. "That reminds me, I got you what you asked for."

"Oh?" L looked over at Light.

Light's hair was covering his eyes, his head tilted down, his arms hanging at his sides. Light swung back his fist then punched L in the face. The older man fell out of his chair and came crashing to the floor. He landed on his back and was looking up at Light in shock. His dark eyes were like black holes, sucking up the light that shined into them. Light saw himself in them. He looked upset. L finally felt his face. In monotone he asked, "What was that for Light?"

"How dare you decide that I'm no longer your friend without my consent! Do you really think just because of something so small and stupid I would allow a good friendship to die?" Light was about to say more when he noticed L was being submissive. He took a closer look. The insomniac appeared to be on the verge of tears. His irises were becoming extra shiny and water droplets were gathering at the corner of his eyes. At that sight all of Light's anger drained from his body, as well as the color in his face.

"L…?" Light began to panic. Now he'd done it! That fall must have really hurt him. Light shoved the chair away and kneeled down beside his friend. "L… I'm sor-"

Light's words got caught in his throat as L grabbed his shirt. It wasn't in an aggressive manner, but a needy one. "L?"

L clung to Light, his hands squeezing the fabric tightly. He didn't mean to start crying, it was just he had never had a friend before. He didn't mean to get emotional, but what Light had said made him so happy. Happiness, what an uncommon word in his vocabulary. Light gently rested his hand on L's head. His hand stroked L's messy black hair. He wasn't sure what to say, because he wasn't sure why L was crying. He let the older man cry in silence for a few minutes. Finally L spoke up. "Thank you… Light."

"I can't believe this! Hey L, do you still not want to go to America?" Matsuda burst into the kitchen holding a bunch of pieces of scrape paper in his hand. Light and L looked up at that moment. Matsuda saw that L was crying and holding onto Light. He coughed into his hand, unsure if he should leave or if he already ruined the moment the two were having.

"America?" Light gasped, momentarily pushing back his anger towards Matsuda for barging in.

"Uh, yeah." Matsuda nodded. "The United States President called, he wants to give the taskforce an award for stopping Kira. He asked us to send two people. We took a vote while you were gone and the results voted for you and me, Light."

"You and me?" Light's eyebrows twitched.

"Well yes, that is if L isn't going, then I sub in for him. But we all thought you guys deserved it the most, especially you Light, after suspected of being Kira to helping stop the murder." Matsuda said, one of his cheesy smiles on his face.

Light looked horrified. "I have to go to America… with…"

"Me." L supplied. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood up. "There is something I want to check out in America. I hope you don't mind, Light."

"Not at all!" Light stood up too. He was relieve he wouldn't be alone on a plane with Matsuda. Matsuda walked out, thinking it was a good time to leave, when he bumped into Soichiro. Light's dad asked, "So it's decided then? L and Light will go to America to accept the award?"

"Yup!" Matsuda gave him a thumbs up.

L's eyes had stopped leaking and he was finally able to look at Light without getting upset again. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine." Light assured him. "Just never do that again. We're friends, and don't you forget it!"

L nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Thank you Light, I won't."

The taskforce had parted that night on a bright note. Early the next morning Light and L would be sent off to America. They planed to stay for a week. They claimed they wanted to sight see, which was true for Light who had never been to America before, but L had other ideas. He just wanted to get away, hello vacation time! L reminded Light to set his alarm clock, and to pack. L, after everyone was gone, went up to his room. He pulled out a black suitcase from under his bed and opened it up. Inside was five white shirts, five pairs of jeans, and five pairs of boxers. What else did he need? L went into his bathroom and brought back his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. He went to the living room and brought back his laptop and cords. He placed it on top of his shirts where it would be safe. There, he was done packing. Now what to do to kill time? If he slept now he would be awake for the plane ride, which meant he could talk to Light the whole time. Hesitantly, he crawled into bed and turned off the light. He needed to sleep anyways…

Light got home tired and wound up at the same time. He had never been to America before. He would have to look up places they could visit in Washington DC. Maybe L would even go sightseeing with him. Light got into his room and pulled out a red backpack from his closet. He hadn't used it for at least two years. He started to drag out clothes and stuffing them into the largest pocket. He was in the middle of packing when he remembered the Death Note, it would be safer to take it with him, so no one would find it. He grabbed one of his rare sweatshirts and reversed it. He took a cut square piece of fabric from a pile of sewing stuff he had, yes he sewed, and sewed the first three sides onto the sweatshirt. Now he had a handmade pocket that he slipped the Death Note into. Best part of all was that the thread he used didn't show up in the front, so no one would be able to tell. He would wear it tomorrow so that the Death Note would be safe with him.

That had taken up a whole hour, and by the time Light looked at the clock it read 12:42 a.m. Great, he wasn't going to have much time to sleep. Light crawled into bed and turned off the lamp. He waited in the darkness, ready for sleep to take him, yet nothing happened. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of what excitements the next day would bring. Misa stayed far away from his thoughts as he nuzzled his pillow, though he should have been worried…

Misa was stretched out on her bed looking at a sheet of Death Note. She also had a normal notepad by her head, a pen in her hand. Words were scribbled on her notepad, the paper was titled Sacrificial Lambs, the start of her plan to win Light back was already set in motion…

**To be continued…**

**Well I want to write more but I'm too sleepy. _ Sorry! How did you like it? Please review! =3 Reviews are loved and Reviewers are given a dough kabob, compliments of L and me!**


	3. Chapter 3 What Makes Them Unique

**Okay everyone, another chapter, straight from my muse to you! ^0^**

**What do I have to say for this chapter? Well… there are a few flashbacks, but they're not as horribly made as the first one I did, these will be way better! This a work of fiction so something will be made up, like places names and such. **

**My anonymous reviewer - :D - Here you go! *L tracks you down using Matt to trace your review through the internet. L hands you a dough kabob he made* Enjoy! ^^ **

**Things to know:**

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

**As I promised, here's Damir to talk about his past. *clapping* *cheering* **

**Damir- Okay well when I was ten my mother died in a car crash.**

**A to D- Oh how unfortunate. ;.;**

**Damir- I've found peace with it. She and my dad had divorced before I was born. After she died I went to live with him. He was really nice and helped support me with all my goals and dreams.**

**A to D- That sounds too good to be true. :O**

**Damir- Well he was never at home, always working. I was very lonely. ;-; But it was better then being with my mom.**

**A to D- You mentioned this before, that you didn't like women because they reminded you of your mother, how so?**

**Damir- My mother used to hug me, and when she did, I was always smothered by her chest. It was very unpleasant…**

**A to D- You poor guy. *pats on back***

**Damir- Yeah well I'm better off not dating, I have more time for myself that way!**

**A to D- And more time to help make America better… right? ^^;**

**Damir- Huh? **

***silence***

**A to D- *smacks forehead* America's doomed!**

What Makes Them Unique

Misa woke up early that morning and rushed to get ready because she had slept in. Only she was capable of that. She skipped the shower, not like she needed it, and applied a light coating of makeup. Her breakfast was an apple and she ate it on her way out. Today she would put her full plan into action. She had called Matsuda last night and he had told her the most interesting thing.

_*flashback*_

Misa had just sent Ryuk out of the room, because she didn't want him listening to her conversation, and she dialed Matsuda. The phone rang and the youngish man picked up. "Ah Misa!"

"Hello Matsuda!" Misa said in her extra sweet voice. It was so sugarcoated L might have considered eating if it was even possible to. "You sound excited."

"Oh I am." Matsuda, nodded his head even though the girl couldn't see it. "I'm happy because the taskforce is getting an award for stopping Kira!"

"Really?" Misa suppressed a chuckle, Light was the real Kira.

"Yeah, it's from America, and Light and L are going to go accept it for us." Matsuda went on to brag about all the work they had done in the bringing Kira's killings to a halt. Sadly his words were wasted because the last thing Misa heard was L and Light were going to America together. That man stealer was going on a trip with HER Light. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Matsuda, when are they leaving?" Misa asked, already gathering some things together.

"I just said that a second ago." Matsuda complained. "They're leaving on a private plane Watari sent for tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. L said that the plane had a huge snack bar. Oh I wish I were going too!"

"Where will they board the plane? The taskforce building doesn't have a runway does it?" Misa laughed, making the conversation sound casual.

"No, they'll be at the Japan's Initial International Airport." Matsuda replied.

"Thanks Matsuda, this is some exciting news! I have to go now, goodbye." Misa hung up. Matsuda, that idiot, never realized it had been Misa that called him and she had never said why.

_*End flashback* _

Misa called a cab because she didn't need anyone knowing where she was heading to. Not even Ryuk was with her today, she made sure he stayed in her room. She left a basket full of apples and the remote on the bed for him, he would be fine. The yellow car pulled up to her on the sidewalk and she was quick to jump in. She needed to hurry, it was already 7:10. The driver looked back in his rearview mirror and was surprised to see a superstar in his back seat. He forgot how to speak for a moment and was pulled out of his trance when the young girl barked at him, "Japan's Initial International Airport, and step on it!"

The man started driving in the direction of the airport. "Look lady, I can only go the speed limit."

"But," Misa pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes. "This is a matter of love! If I don't get there before he leaves, he'll never know how I feel!"

The man could hear Misa choke up at the end. Oh hell, he thought, if it was for love he could bend the rules some. He hit the gas and they went speeding off. Misa kept her face down so the driver couldn't see her apparent smile. She was gloating on the inside. Could L do that?

L was being driven to the airport by Watari. He sat in the back of the car with his shoes off, toes curled around the edge of his seat. He was feeling very energetic that morning, most likely due to the fact that he got sleep the night before. He was currently focused on sucking on a strawberry flavored lollipop that Watari had given him.

_*flashback*_

L watched as Watari placed his suitcase into the trunk, along with two other suitcases L had deemed necessary, both full of candy and sweets. "Are they heavy?"

"Not so much, as long as you move them one at a time." The elderly gentleman replied. He shut the trunk and opened L's door for him. "Though I'm not sure why you insisted on two suitcases full of snacks, I told you the plane sent from Wammy's had a huge snack bar."

"I know," L said getting in. "I was afraid we would run out."

Watari closed the door and got inside. L did have a huge appetite for anything sugary, maybe he was underestimating him. Watari stated driving when L asked him, "Do you think I eat too much?"

Watari was thrown through a loop on that one. "Well you're a grown man, it's your choice how much you eat. Whether I think you do or not does not matter."

"So you think I do." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Well," Watari suddenly had an urge to scratch his mustache. "I think you eat a little too much sweets, even if it's because your brain uses so much sugar. If you ate more healthier things it would be better for you."

"You were right, your opinion on this matter in inconsequential." L was quick to say.

Watari finally noticed L's odd behavior. It was unlike him to be rude and talkative. Watari, against his better judgment after remembering L in his teens when he asked what was wrong and it lead to the sex talk, asked him what was wrong. "So L, is there something that is bothering you?"

"You noticed?" The man sighed. "I'm nervous about flying today."

"You've flown many times before though." Watari pointed out to him.

"Yeah well I've never been this awake before." L lied.

Watari nodded as if agreeing, but already he could tell it was a lie. He didn't need to know L as long as he had to catch that obvious fib. "So you're nervous about flying, because you're wide awake?"

L, catching that the very notion was ridicules, quickly confessed. "That was a lie."

"Oh?" Watari acted surprised.

"Well I will be staying in America with Light for a whole week. The Kira case is now over, and it wont take that long to accept the award, so I wander what we'll do to fill the time. I believe there is a new bakery opening up around the capital, maybe we could visit it." L was more talking to himself the Watari.

"Oh so it's because of Light." Watari began.

"I wander if Light has thought about what we'll do. Maybe he has something planned as a surprise. What if he doesn't want to take me along though? I hadn't thought about it. If I were him I wouldn't want to take me along either. What will I do with Light gone? I could order room service, or maybe talk to Damir, though that guy acts like he's always on a sugar rush. Do you think Damir would want to hang out with Light and me?" L kept talking.

Watari saw what was going on and took immediate invasive maneuvers. He pulled out a strawberry lollipop from the glove box, risked turning around, and removing one hand from the steering wheel, pop the sucker into L's mouth. Crisis averted.

_*End flashback* _

L suddenly drew his head back and sneezed. His lollipop fell out of his mouth and landed on the carpeted floor below him. He frowned, there went his candy. He reached down and picked it up off the floor. It now resembled a hairball and no longer looked appealing. He had sneezed which meant someone had been thinking ill thoughts about him**, **and considering the limited amount of people who knew him, he reasoned the culprit had to have been Misa. She owed him a new lollipop, or he could just lick with what he already had, and if anyone listened to the rumors what he had was Light Yagami. Choices, choices.

Soichiro Yagami had practically dragged his son into the car that morning. It wasn't that Light didn't want to go, because he did, it was the fact that if he had kept walking on his own they would be late because he kept running into walls. He was sitting in the passenger's seat when his dad got in and started the car. The two road on in silence until Soichiro looked over at his son. "Light, you're drooling on the window!"

Light sluggishly lifted his face. "Sorry."

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Soichiro questioned his son.

"Yeah sure." Light pulled up his hand and counted on his fingers, something he hadn't done after graduating from kindergarten. "I slept for four hours, give or take a two."

Soichiro didn't point out how little sense that made. He switched lanes and stopped at a red light. "Well what were you doing all night?"

"Just stuff." Light wiped his drool off on his sweatshirt's sleeve and nodded off to sleep again.

_*flashback*_

Light got up from his bed when it was obvious he couldn't sleep. That insomniac finally rubbed off on him. He got out of his bed and turned his computer on. It was slow to start so he left his room to get a snack. His parent's bedroom lights were off, so he made sure to be extra quiet. He got to the kitchen and pulled an apple off the table. He went back upstairs, munching on the fruit tell all that was left was the core. He tossed what was left in his trash and walked over to his computer. He typed in his password, the one that the only other person who knew was Ryuk. */**/****/***/*/*******/****/*. The slashes weren't really there, Light added them in his head to remember where each word ended.

Light got onto the internet and started to Google Washington DC. He got lots of things that had nothing to do with what he wanted so he made his search more specific. He pulled up a few different tourist guides and began to shuffle threw them. He got bored looking at them eventually, that was until something caught his eye.

-- The new Princess Pastry Palace opening countdown: 4 Days left! --

This wasn't something Light cared to go to, but L on the other hand might be convinced that it would be fun. Anywhere there was sweets would be fun for him. Light spent a few more hours recording information to memory. When he finally got off the computer he could feel sleep tugging at him. He stumbled to his bed, now completely exhausted. He was out like a light before his compute had completely shutdown.

_*End flashback*_

The car made a sharp turn and Light's eyes fluttered open. They were just now pulling into the airport and the only thought running through his head was, dang, I didn't get nearly enough sleep. His father stopped the car and Light forced himself to get up. Soichiro already had Light's backpack out and ready for him by the time he stepped out of the car. "Thanks dad."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Soichiro looked concerned.

"Yeah, I can always sleep on the plane." Light said while his hand eye coordination gave up on him and he missed putting his arm through his backpack strap.

"Do you need help with that?" A familiar voice asked Light as he flailed his arm around trying to find the hole. Before he could answer, the strap he had been searching for went over his arm and landed on his shoulder. His backpack was now on and it only took him five minutes and the assistance of a third person. "You're acting unusual today Light, did something happen?"

"He didn't get much sleep." Soichiro answered for him.

"Oh," L nodded in understanding. "Now that you say that, I remember some nights when I kept Light up he acted strangely the next day."

"Don't reminded me," Light mumbled.

"Lack of sleep is bad for you," L lectured.

"Like you're one to talk!" Light shot back.

L smiled a knowing smile. "I'll have you know Light Yagami, I slept for nine hours last night."

"Hey, that's a record for you." Light started to shuffle to the front of the airport.

"Well as long as you don't try to stuff another banana," L briefly paused to look over at Soichiro and changed what he was about to say, "in my face again I'm okay with you zoning out."

"Yeah, yeah." Light didn't even catch the difference in the truth and what L said.

The three were joined by Watari who had a luggage cart with three suitcases on it. They made their way to the front desk. Watari gave the lady who sat there some information, and they were sent on their way. Because it was a private plane they didn't have to wait. They got outside and were greeted by a strange sight that just screamed for attention. There was a huge plane sitting in front of them. It was white, and normal looking, except for the graffiti on the side. In bright bubbly blue and white letters were the words -- This was their idea -Near --. In letters that looked like Tetris blocks and were multicolored were the words -- Game Over, you lose -Matt --. And finally the longest and most offending piece of art painted in bold black and yellow letters -- You're all my bitches, that way no one's jealous. -Mello --.

"That's your plane?" Soichiro finally asked.

"Those boys…" Watari sounded mad.

"It's fine," L waved it off. "At least this way we'll feel unique."

"And we don't already?" Asked Light, following L who was already heading to the plane.

"Hey wait," Soichiro yelled. "You forgot something."

"Oh," Light turned around and grabbed for L's luggage. He had all three in hands when he turned around and kept walking.

"Not that," His father called out.

"What else is there?" Light yawned as he spoke.

Soichiro walked up to his son and gave his a hug. He pulled free and smiled. "Be safe on your trip."

"Yeah, thanks dad." Light was about to walk away when Mr. Yagami slipped something into his pocket. Lights stopped. "What's this?"

"Just a little spending money, from me and your mother."

Light ran to catch up to L. He was still caring the man's luggage too, that guy owed him. The pilot was standing outside at the bottom of the stairs, a goofy smile on his face. Light at first thought it was because he was honored to be in the presence of L, but when the man saw them his smile was wiped clean off.

"Hello," He said.

"Hi," Both L and Light said.

"Are you Misa's boyfriend and Ryuzaki?"

"I am Light," Replied Light, confused on why the man brought up Misa, but was too tired to think about it.

"And I'm Ryuzaki." L said.

"Oh, okay, in that case please hop on." He waited tell the two were halfway up the stairs before he pulled out his cell phone and called the number he had just received a few moments ago by that very pretty girl. She picked up. "Misa, the passengers are all on, and you're boyfriend is not one of them."

"Thanks," The sugary sweet voice sang out. Misa hung up her phone and smiled. Everything was all set, and she would only had to sacrifice one little lamb.

**To be continued…**

**I really wish I could write more but my eyes wont stay open, I feel like how Light does right now. xD**

**I've noticed more alerts then reviews and I would like to know why. Is it because it's rated M? Or is it me? You hate me right? ;-;**

**Damir- Don't be sad, I still think you're an okay person!**

**A to D- Just okay? -_-**

**Damir- Well yeah… it's because you have them… xP**

**A to D- Have them what…? *notices where his eyes are* Hey my face is up here! *points to face* Pervert! *slaps Damir***

**Damir- Ouch!**

**A to D- Serves you right!**

**Lawliet- Justice always prevails. *walks away with A to D to leave Damir by himself***

**Damir- I just meant you're a girl and because I don't like girls… ah wait don't be mad at me! L, A to D, come back…! *runs after them***


	4. Chap 4 Being In Close Proximity To You

**Well I love this story, whether other people do or not, so here I am back with another chapter. Did I ever leave? Well no, maybe I should change my wording… At the moment I'm trying to get this story's chapter count to the same as my other Death Note story so it's not like I'm choosing favorites. I adore both equally. And because my other one has four chapters, I'll start posting on it again! Though my thought bunnies of that story might have gone on a carrot break… **

**Things to know:**

_*flashback*_ - This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

_This is a sound_

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

**Damir- You still have hardly any reviews.**

**A to D- It doesn't matter how many reviews… as long as people like it. *sends Damir a death glare***

**Damir- *backs away* Sorry!**

**Light- You never learn Damir.**

**Damir- Learn what?**

**Light- *smacks forehead* Forget it!**

Being In Close Proximity To You

Even though the plane was huge there weren't that many seats on the inside. There were three groups of seats on each side of the isle, so it could hold 6 people all together. In the very back was a bathroom and across it a bar filled with salty and sweet treats. The bar had stools made with red leather, and the counter was granite with a silver trimming. The floor had a scarlet colored carpet leading up and down the isle, like ones that celebrities walked on. Each seat look like it could be positioned more comfortably for sleeping, each had a cup holder and a footrest. Everything screamed rich. Light noticed the lack of people though. The only other people on the plane was L and the pilot. There were no flight attendants. L lead him to the storage compartment. Light dropped both of their luggage into it and shut the lid.

"Nice place." Light commented. "But only one person to run the whole plane? Not even a copilot?"

L shook his head, his messy black hair bobbing back and forth. "I like my privacy, and this way not many people know who we are and where we're going. It's safer."

"I would feel better knowing there's a copilot though," Light mumbled, trying to hold back a yawn. It wasn't working too well though and his ears ended up popping.

"No worries," L took a window seat at the front. Light sat down beside him. He was still used to when they had been chained together, never really got over the feeling of being connected to L. L didn't seemed to notice, and if he did he didn't mind.

"Why should I not worry?" Light finally asked when it was apparent L wasn't going to continue.

"I can fly a helicopter," L pointed out. "I can also fly a plane."

"You can?" Light turned to L as he tried to hide the surprise in his voice, his face gave him away though. His jaw was dropped and eyes were wide.

L looked at Light lazily. He looked at him and tried not to laugh at his expression. "Yes, it's basic training."

"Basic training for what?" Light asked, eyes almost popping out of his head. What, was L like an emissary for some under ground organization? Was he trained in weapon mastery too? He couldn't picture L holding a bazooka, just the idea could have sent him over the edge into hysteria.

L gave Light a blank look and replied almost inaudibly, "Training to be on top."

Light would have asked, on top of what, his young mind supplied a few ideas, but the pilot's voice sounded over the intercom. "Will everyone please buckle up, we're about to take off."

L and Light both found their seatbelts and snapped them on. L was fidgeting around. It was very uncomfortable to wear the strap across his chest, it made sitting in his normal position impracticable and impossible. They waited a few minutes in silence before the plane began to pull forward. L looked out the window and flashes of scenery passed by in a blur.

"This is exciting!" L said in monotone though his face portrayed his glee. L looked over at Light who had his head tilted back, mouth opened. The older man refrained from doing something childish, like hanging a gummy worm on Light's lower lip, and decided it was best to let him sleep. He reached over and pulled Light's chair's footrest out, and pushed Light's chair back. He would be more comfortable that way. L looked out the window once again. Now what would he do?

Two hours had passed before Light had woken up. First thing he noticed was the lack of a seatbelt, second was the appearance of a blanket over him, and the last thing he noticed was the clicking and clacking of L typing on his laptop. That sound was one Light was familiar with. He had often woken up to the same sound when they had been chained together, and often more times then not, he had fallen asleep to the rhythm of L at work. He didn't move, not wanting to alert L that he was awake. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to the detective, it was just he didn't want to break the tranquility of the moment.

L stopped his typing and looked over at the sleeping Light. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He looked back at his laptop screen and sighed. "What am I doing?"

Light wasn't sure if L was talking to him, or to himself.

"Light, I don't think I could ever tell you this if you were awake, but because you're asleep it might help me to have it out in the open," L began he set his laptop aside and looked at Light again. "Light because you were my first friend I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you hated me, but after that whole gay episode happening I got a good serving of it. I know you really didn't hate me, but for the few hours I thought you did, I felt broken and it felt like my thoughts had gone astray. Thinking logically had become difficult and there was really no way to convey my feelings. It was like a built up pressure inside me and that's why I lost the grip on my emotions in the kitchen. It was the first time I've ever done something like that. I didn't know my parents, and Watari has been the only one I've ever gotten close to. You, you are precious to me Light, and what you've given me is irreplaceable. Friendship. I'm selfish though. I don't want your friendship Light, I want-"

_Thud_

A loud sound came from somewhere in the back of the plane. Light, lamentably, chose that moment to "suddenly" wake up. L was completely turned around in his seat, looking at the direction of the bathroom. Light rubbed his eyes and asked in a fake sleepy voice because what L had said woke him up completely, "What was that?"

"I do not know." L stoop up. "From the sound of it someone other then us is on the plane, either that or we hit a very large bird."

"Oh god," Light moaned and stood up. He tossed his blanket on the empty seat that's when he saw a huge black letter L on it and at once knew where it had come from.

L looked over at Light, a small smile displayed on his lips. "Don't fret Light, I will protect you if the intruder is hostile."

Light looked at him embarrassed. "I'm not afraid, just wondering who would be stupid enough to sneak on a plane."

"Who knows," L continued, "It may even be a girl who thought you were the greatest thing in the world since chocolate and snuck on."

"Only you would think chocolate is that amazing," Light laughed. He was really worried that there was a girl in the bathroom, but not just any girl, Misa. It would explain how the pilot knew Misa. Shit! What was that blond thinking?

"I wouldn't say that," L spoke as he made his way to the bathroom, Light following behind him. "There are others in this world that are more obsessive of chocolate than I am. I truly like all sweets equally, it's not fair to pick just one."

A few minutes earlier.

Mello, Matt and Near were crammed into the tiny bathroom of the plane. Matt was parked on the toilet seat, his DS in one hand the stylus in other, and an unlit cigarette clasped between his lips. Mello was draped across the vanity with a chunk of chocolate melting in his mouth, one leather boot clad foot in the sink, the other leg dangled off the edge. Near was sprawled out on the floor with a teddy bear in one hand and a robot in the other.

"I can't believe we've been in here for two hours already," Mello complained. "At least when we were coming from Wammy's we spent the twelve hour flight in normal seats."

"Yeah, we were pretty lucky the pilot didn't see us." Matt said, his face still focused on his game.

"That idiot?" Mello did a hollow laugh. "That guy didn't even notice us painting his plane!"

Matt shrugged.

"Who's shitty idea was this anyways?" Mello asked after taking another bite out of a chocolate bar he swiped from the snack bar on the plane. 12 hours together. No one sane would have survived. Mello was now at his cracking point, he was already ready to strangle someone.

"It was yours," Both Near and Matt reply.

_*flashback*_

Mello was walking in the hall when he passed Roger's door and over heard him talking to Watari about sending a private plane over for L so it could take him to America. Mello, wanting nothing more in the world to see L in person, and to beat Near, decided right there and then that he would get on that plane.

Mello raced back to his and Matt's room.

"Hey Matt," Mello flung the door open to see Matt still in bed. "Get your lazy ass up, we have a plane to catch!"

"Huh?" Matt lifted his head slightly.

"We're going to go meet L!" Mello declared, already throwing things into his and Matt's duffle bag that they shared after Mello's was ruined by melted chocolate.

"We are?" Matt sat up all the way now. The blanket slid down revealing that he was only wearing a black T-shirt and his Sonic the hedgehog boxers.

Mello looked over at him and scowled. "Put some clothes on!"

Matt looked down, his eyes went wide as he grabbed his pillow to cover his lower half. He got up and ran to the bathroom. It wasn't until a few minutes passed before his arm shot out and he yelled, "Mello, could you-"

"Here," Mello handed Matt some clothes.

One hour, two cigarettes, four chocolate bars, and eight 'Are you fucking crazy?' latter and the two boy finally admitted they needed help.

"Let's ask Near," Matt said again.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Mello shouted. Nine. "I would never ask him for help!"

"But we need him to help us get pass the cameras, there are too many to sneak by." Matt reasoned.

"Well whose fault is it that there's so many cameras?" Mello bellowed.

"Yours," Matt pointed out.

_**flashback**_

"Mello this is stupid," Matt complained but kept working.

"Shut up," Mello said, placing his boot on the front tier of the car. "There's no going back, you're almost done anyways."

"But stealing Roger's car…" Matt looked up from the engine. "Is this because you're made at him for not passing you on your drivers test? Or are you mad that I said I'm a better driver then you and now you're trying to prove me wrong? You know it's no big deal-"

"Just hurry up before someone sees us." Mello shot back.

A few minutes later and Matt gave Mello the thumbs up. "All ready."

"Hop in!" Matt slide across the hood of the car on his leather pants and got into the drivers seat.

Matt didn't move. Mello unrolled the window and asked him, "Come on, why aren't you getting in?"

"Mels, I've seen you drive before…" Matt began, but when he saw the look Mello was giving him he decided his chances of living where higher if he got in the car. Mello gunned the engine and the car started right up. Mello floored the gas and before Matt could get his seatbelt on the two went flying onto the runway in the back of the Wammy's House. They had gotten pretty far before Roger noticed and had a sniper shoot their tires, well his tires since the car was his. The airbags shot out and both Mello and Matt were engulfed in them.

"Busted," Matt's muffled voice called out. "Was it worth it?"

"Hell yeah," Was the last thing Mello said before Roger's lecturing voice suffocated them with words of their punishment. After that day Roger had set up tons of security cameras around any type of transportation vehicle.

_** End flashback **_

"Oh yeah," Mello swallowed his piece of chocolate. He finally caved. "Fine!"

The two found Near on the floor of his bedroom playing with wooden blocks. He briefly looked up before asking, "May I help you?"

"That little brat!" Mello spat.

"As a matter of fact you can," Matt was the diplomat between the two and explained the situation to Near.

Near finally stood up and said, "If you want my help then I get to come along too."

"What?" Mello almost threw his chocolate at the kid. "No fucking way!"

"Mels," Matt warned.

"No fucking way would we even think to leave you." Mello forced the words out threw his teeth.

Near's plan was simple. He took a marker and drew dots all over one of the younger members of the Wammy House. He reported his "find" to Roger, who grabbed the kid and rushed her to a private doctor. Once Roger had left Near went to his closet, pulled out his own fully packed duffle bag and turned to Mello and Matt, "That should buy us an hour."

Mello's and Matt's jaw dropped. Near was already packed, meaning he knew that they were going to ask him for help and agree to let him come along. Mello finally found his voice, "No fucking way."

The three had gotten to the plane with time to spare, it wasn't taking off for another 30 minutes. That's when they had taken up the art of painting. They got onto the plane and hid in the bathroom until the plane took off, after that they spent the next 12 hours doing what they did best.

_* End flashback* _

"Shit," Mello swore, what's new? "Well when can we get out of the bathroom?"

"Not until we're far enough away from Japan for it to be ludicrous for them to turn around." Near replied.

"Who the hell uses the word ludicrous?" Asked Mello.

"The kind of people who don't think chocoholic is a new brand of chocolate," Matt laughed. It was fun to make fun of Mello because he made a cute face when he was pissed, well at least Matt thoughts so, others might not share his opinion.

"That was only once and I was just joking!" Mello shoved his boot into Matt's head.

"Hey, you made me lose a life!" Wined Matt.

"No, what you need is a life. All you ever do is play games!" Mello threw his hands up in the air for emphasis, causing him to drop his candy bar into Matt's lap.

Both boys paused to look at it. Matt finally asked, "You don't want it back do you?"

"Of course I do!" Mello bent down and picked it up, ignoring Matt's abrupt blush, and took another bite. "Besides, this is my last one."

"How many have you eaten so far?" Matt asked, shocked that Mello had already eaten his whole stash.

"I'm not sure, lost count somewhere around 67." Mello frowned.

"Why do you eat so much of it?" Matt asked, once again face glued to the game screen.

"I don't fucking know," Mello replied bitterly.

"I have a theory," Came a soft voice from the floor. Sometimes it was easy to completely forget Near was even there.

"Yeah well fuck you," Mello snapped.

"Go ahead Near," Matt encouraged him, momentarily giving up his game to focus on the albinotic boy. "I want to hear this."

"I believe it's the Phenylethylamine in the chocolate that Mello is so captivated on. It raises the blood pressure and blood glucose levels. It also makes you feel more alert and gives you a sense of well being and contentment. It releases b-endorphin which is the driving force behind pleasurable effects." Near said, then noticing the blank looks added, "It's also know as the "love drug" which is though to be the reason why chocolate is said to be an aphrodisiac, something that arouses or intensifies sexual desire. It is a chemical that mimics the brain chemistry of a person in love, so when Phenylethylamine levels are high in the body it relieves depression from unrequited love."

"So basically you're saying Mello's in love and his feelings aren't returned so he eats chocolate because it gives him the same feelings as having sex." Matt concluded.

"Precisely,"

Matt looked over at Mello who seemed to be choking on air, when he finally found breath he yelled, "That's it!"

Mello jumped down, which made a loud thud, and grabbed the neck of Near's pajama top. "You don't understand me!"

"So it's true?" Near asked.

"Fuck off!" Mello growled.

"Mello!" Matt tried prying the two apart. That's when the door was opened and all three Wammy boys turned to see who it was. There were two people standing in the door way, one of them had to be L.

"Which do you think is L?" Asked Mello out loud.

"Well if I had to make a guess…" Matt trailed off.

"The one who doesn't looker surprised to see us." Near finished.

Light was shocked to see three other people, thankfully none Misa, in the bathroom of their private plane. He looked over at L who wore the same expression he always did. The kids had said L's name, so did they know him?

"At least it wasn't a fan girl," L finally said.

"Then what do you call that?" Light indicated Mello.

Mello let go of Near, "Just what are you implying? I have you know I'm all man!"

"A man with long blond hair who likes to prance around in leather," Light snorted. "Yup, that just screams manly."

Mello stomped out of the bathroom and stood in front of Light, sizing him up. Mello was just a few inches shorter so he had to tilt his head up. "Like you're one to talk. I may have longer hair then you, but yours looks like its been pampered since you could look at yourself in a mirror."

"So you're a guy?" Light chose to ignore that comment, he was evidently the more mature one of the two.

"Duh," Mello moved out of the way so Matt and Near could get out of the bathroom too.

"So you're L?" Mello, Matt and Near all asked at once, full attention on L again.

"I am L," L agreed.

"I'm Light, and you are stowaways." Light pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Mello retorted, then said sarcastically. "And hey while we're on the topic of stupid statements, did you know the sky is blue?"

"You know I think I would have preferred that fan girl," Light sighed and finally asked. "So do you know them?"

L regarded them with careful eyes then turned to Light, "I do."

L sat down at his seat and began to look out the window. The others waited for something more to happen. Nothing. Finally Near walked over to L, "Can I sit by you?"

"Wait a minute-" Light started, that was his seat!

"Hey if anyone is going to sit by L it's me," Mello pushed Near aside.

"No that's-" Light started again.

"Mello, I thought you were going to sit by me." Matt protested.

Near called over from his window seat on the other side of the isle a few seats back. "You should know how Mello works by now."

"And it doesn't matter because-" Light was now trying to squeeze through the two teens so he could sit down.

"You're right!" Matt pulled a dark chocolate bar from out of his vest. He held it out so Mello could see it.

Mello followed the bar with his eyes. "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Look guys-" Light's voice was becoming a yell.

"Is it working?" Asked Matt, a mischievous small on his lips.

"Maybe," Mellow wavered.

"Listen, it doesn't matter what you want. This is my seat! Mine! I will be the one sitting in it, so could you move already?" Light snapped, raising his hands to his face in frustration.

"Somebody isn't getting any." Matt commented dryly as he took the window seat across the isle.

Mello sat sown right after him, then called up from his chocolate bar that he was now engrossed in. "If you wanted to sit there so badly, because lord knows any other seat just wouldn't be the same without its complimentary L, you could have just said so without blowing our eardrums out. We have selective hearing, we're not def."

Light sat down, not bothering to take the bait. He waited a few minutes, allowing the redness from his face to fade away before leaning over to L and asked, "So how do you know these kids?"

L thought about it a moment. He had never met them before, seen them only through a computer, he had never even talk to them upfront. The only thing that connected him to them was their fated destiny to fight crime in a ever growing world. That was all they needed though. That was all he needed to lean closer to Light and whisper, "They're like my little brothers."

"Brothers?" Light asked. He had never thought about L having a family like a normal person, to think that he had someone like that. Brothers. Light finally said, "I'm not sure if you meant they're your biological brothers, or that you've adopted them in that way, but either way they're a lot like you, colorful and eccentric."

"Thanks, I think." L said before sitting back.

A few hours passed by and yet no one seemed to notice. Near was asleep, leaning against a pillow on the window. His white curls bounced each time he shifted. He had his teddy bear tucked away under one arm, his robot was on the seat beside him. Matt was playing his DS, with the occasional 'Take That!', 'Objection!', and 'Hold It!' emitting from his game. He had a strong urge to smoke, but that wasn't allowed on planes, so he choose to nibble on the end of his stylus. His green goggles were pulled down over his eyes and when he looked over at Mello it made his hair look slightly blue. Mello had one leg slung across the arm on the side of the isle, the other one rested on the floor. He was eating about the fifth bar Matt had given him. Where the redhead kept all the sweets was a mystery. He wanted to find out, but it wasn't a good time to snake his arm up Matt's shirt. Not only would the teen squeak from the contact, but by the time he would find the candy it would be melted from Matt's squirming around. Though a chocolate covered Matt didn't sound all that awful… in fact… that sounded lovely. He consider whether or not Matt would think about it in the same way. Though it didn't matter what Matt wanted, Mello always got his way. No the only thing that was stopping him was the fact they had an audience, well no that wasn't it. The real truth was he didn't want to give Light and L any ideas.

Mello looked over at the two. Light was staring off into space, most likely bored out of his mind. L was looking out the window, having chosen to give up on his laptop completely. No, if Mello and Matt went at it, it might be too much for the older men to see. They both looked inexperienced in the matters of sexual contact, or normal contact too for that matter. Mello finished his candy bar and stood up. "I need more chocolate."

"You're a pig Mello," Matt laughed.

"I am hungry too," L said suddenly from his side of the plane.

"Let's raid the snack bar then!" Mello declared and stood up leading the way to the goods. They both looked over their options, and there were many. Popcorn, pudding, sundaes, suckers, gummies, pretzels, chips and dip, veggie tray, ice cream, slush puppies, milkshakes, nerds, and chocolate. There was dark chocolate, white chocolate, milk chocolate, peanut butter filled chocolate, crunchy chocolate, creamy chocolate, imported chocolate, and finally, the best of all, holiday chocolates. There were ones shaped like hearts, eggs, Christmas trees, and Mello's all time favorite, ones that looked like bunnies! Easter was his favorite holiday after all.

"What are you going to eat?" Asked L who was sucking on his thumb.

"All of it," Mello moaned, a river of drool flooding from his mouth.

"Will we have time to eat it all is the dilemma." L said as he started to eat a pudding cup.

Near woke up to the sound of the two feasting on sweets. He looked out the window casually and noticed the ocean far below them. He asked out loud, "How long have we been flying?"

Light heard the question, looked at his watch, the replied, "Approximately ten hours."

"Shouldn't we be over land by now?" Near mumbled.

"Huh?" Matt looked up from his DS.

"Well it can't take that long to get from Japan to Washington DC." Near said, sitting up and stretching.

"Strange, I'll go ask the pilot how much longer it should be." Light jumped up and raced to the front of the plane.

"Excuse me?" Light knocked on the door. No answer. "Hello?"

"Oh," Came a gruff voice. "You can come in."

Light opened the door and looked in. The pilot was steering with one hand and adjusting knobs with the other. Light stepped in farther and asked off handedly, "So how much longer until we get to DC?"

"Oh, um, the air currents pushed us back a little, so it'll be awhile longer." He said, pushing a few buttons and lifting a lever. L said he could fly a plane, unbelievable. Light walked back to the others and told them the news.

"Great," Mello sighed. He had a pile of chocolate on the floor by his feet. "How about we play a game to kill time?"

Light sat back down by L, who was eating a cupcake, and asked, though he knew he would regret it, "What game?"

"How about I-spy?" Asked Matt, stuffing his DS into a pocket.

"Good idea!" Mello beamed. "Near, Light, L, are you guys in?"

"Why not?" Asked Near.

"No thank you," L said politely.

"No," Light said.

"Aw, Light too high on himself to play a game with children?" Mello asked mockingly.

Light sighed, "I just don't want to play."

"He's afraid we'll beat him," Mello snickered. He saw Light cave in, hook line and sinker.

"Fine, but just a few rounds."

"I'll go first!" Matt looked around the plane. He saw a golden wrapper corner sticking out of the crack of the seat Mello was sitting in. "I-spy with my little eye, something golden, sweet, and stuck between Mello and me."

"That's too easy," Mello said, reaching over and grabbing the candy bar. "My candy!"

"Yup," Matt said.

"Okay, I-spy with my little eye," Mello looked around the plane. "Something white and fluffy."

"Near's hair?" Matt guessed.

"No," Mello almost laughed.

"The clouds outside the window?" Asked Near. He saw Mello's face fall and knew immediately that he had one that round. "I-spy something that looks second rate."

Light didn't get it, but Matt did, because he shouted out, "Mello!"

Mello frowned but let it pass, he couldn't deny what was true, at least true for now.

"Okay I-spy something queer," Matt said.

"Light!" Mello said, Light, he also reasoned couldn't deny what was obvious.

"Hey now you're just like Matsuda jumping to the wrong conclusions that I'm not even sure how they got into you head." Light said, he was sick of the game already.

"Okay last round!" Mello clears his throat for dramatic effect. "I-spy something black and white and mesmerizing all over."

It was silent for a few minutes as everyone looked across the plane. If anyone caught on, they didn't guess it. Finally Light looked over at L to ask for some help but when he turned his head L chose that moment to do the same and to give Light an encouraging smile. They stared at each other unblinking for a moment, then L looked away again. Light twisted back to where Mello and Matt were sitting, he opened his mouth to speak but no words come out. Mello cupped his ear with one hand and leaned forward, it was a gesture the said he couldn't hear what was being said. Light finally manages to stutter out, "You… you planned that!"

Mello claps his hands together, "Hey Light, you finally won a game!"

Matt and Mello burst out into laughter as Light turned three different shades of red.

**To be continued…**

**Well what do you think? I hope you enjoy having our favorite successors in the picture. What, did you really think I would send Light and L alone to America where their "relationship" might have a chance to develop? Ha! You make me laugh, and I hope I made you. ^^ I notice my end note always says I'm tired, which is true even now. The things I do to get my chapters out! ;-;**

**Also we know why it's rated M now, for Mello's language. xD**

**Anyways, reviews are loved and help me and my muse work faster! ^^ **

**Well most of the time, I have finals all this week! ;-; Wish me Luck!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Snowball's Chance in Hell

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! ^^ They really do make my day. At the moment I'm sick with a cold, I have a sore throat, and I'm miserable. So to make myself feel just a little better I'm posting a chapter!**

**Things to know:**

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

_This is a sound_

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

**I don't think I have much else to say for this chapter, if I do remember something later it'll be at the bottom! ^-^**

**Oh wait! I don't know what time of year it was when they got a hold of the Death Note, just for the sake of this fictional story, please ignore the time of year and all logic when it comes to weather. If you think about it, nothing will make sense, so to keep the story fun for you follow these steps:**

**1.) Read what I write. **

**2.) Nod your head to show that you understand what you read. **

**3.) Then let your argument go… it's not worth it!**

**Thanks! ~.^**

Chapter 5 A Snowball's Chance in Hell

After the game of I-spy Light chose to ignore any and all comments or insults from the two boys, the third was nice enough to leave him alone. Now a few hours later after much one-sided bickering, yelling, and food chucking the two boys gave up. It was no fun making fun of Light if he didn't react. They quieted down and began to enjoy the ride.

Light was sick of being treated horribly, sick of being "mistaken" for a garbage can, and sick of L not saying something about it. When Matt and Mello had finally stopped, Light knocked on wood, he got up to try and wash out the chocolate stains in his shirt. He also had something in his hair which he prayed wasn't peanut butter, because it sure smelled like it. He opened up the bathroom door and stood in front of the mirror. His reflection was smiling a goofy grin that was unexplainable. Light put his hand on his face, his reflection copied him. It really was him. Strange. He had gone through hell, compliments of Mello and Matt, he had food in his hair, again thanks to those two, so why was he happy?

Light's thought were shattered when L rapped his knuckles on the open door. "Light, I'm sorry about Mello. I have something that might help the stains."

Light moved over some to allow L inside the tiny room. When the three teens had been stuffed in there it looked like they had enough elbow space, but now with just L and him in the room Light was feeling claustrophobic. L handed something over to Light, who took it and examined it in the dim light. Whose idea was it to make the light in the bathroom a dark yellow? It was a Tide to Go stick for stain removals. Light pulled off the blue cap and began rubbing it against a stain on his sleeve. "Thanks L."

L grabbed a white washcloth from off the hand towel rack and got a corner of it wet. "Light tilt your head."

"What?" Light felt L entwine his long fingers in his hair. He tilted his head allowing L free-range.

L took the damp corner and began kneading the gunk out of Light's hair. Mello had gotten a Reese Pieces cup on top of the young mans head. It had melted and now Light had a clump of hairs stuck together. They both worked in silence, focused on their task, ignoring the closeness that wasn't new but seemingly awkward now.

When Light was done with the Tide to Go he offered it back to L. L had finished Light's hair moments ago and was now reflexively wringing the towel in his hands while waiting. L took the tube between his fingers and gave it a small shake. He looked over at L and without being serious asked, "Is there any even left?"

Light's eyes grew wide and he felt mortified. He had used an awful lot. "Sorry, when we get to DC I'll buy you a new one."

"It's fine. I never use them." L said, tossing the empty container into the trashcan by the toilet. "However, I believe it would be in your best interest if you buy yourself a few. No matter how much I wish to send the others back, I would never even consider sending them back alone. I'm sad to announce, Light, but they're going to be with us for the remainder of the trip."

Light tried not to look too let down. "It's okay L. You said so yourself they're like brothers, so we just make this into a family trip!"

"I did say that, but I don't always have to like them. In fact it would be more normal for me to get mad at my little brothers for sneaking away from how onto a plane without anyone knowing and inviting themselves to a vacation that I was planning on enjoying with just you, Light." L was starting to let his frustration show. "I still need to call Watari and tell him about them. I guess one good thing did come out of them coming though."

Light was about to head out of the bathroom but stopped. "What's that?"

L gave a half hearted smile and replied, "When the others hear about this they'll no longer think of it as us getting some alone time."

L saw Light's jaw drop, the thought had clearly never crossed his mind. L let out a solemn laugh as he walked past Light back into the main body of the plane. "They may have not said anything, but thanks to Matsuda they were surly all thinking it."

The two had just stepped out when Near appeared before them. The teen's eyes were wide with alarm. His white hair was quivering, as was the rest of him. His pajamas were crinkled from sleeping in a curled up fetal position. He held no toy in his hands, as an alternative his fingers were tightly squeezed together, resembling a fist but showed no anger. L placed a hand on both of Nears shoulders and in a calm voice asked, "What's wrong Near?"

"Are Mello and Matt making out?" Light asked. Near looked up at him, his eyes getting wider, and shook his head 'no'. Light as a reflex asked, "They're going all the way then?"

"Light!" L shot the other a look. Light apologized quickly, "Sorry. It's just he looks terrified and I was trying to think of what would scare him like that."

"And the only idea you could come up with is me getting into Matt's pants?" Mello's "charming" voice asked acidly from his place behind Near. Mello may have sounded the same, but when L and Light looked at him he seemed edgy. Another alarming thing was, Mello didn't have a chocolate bar in his hand or mouth. The world's going to end!

"Mello?" L stood to full height and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're above land now," Mello replied.

"America can't be that ugly," Light pushed passed Near and Mello and leaned out the window. Down below was a whole new sea other than the ocean, it was a sea of white. The ground was blanketed with snow, either that or he was looking at a cloud cover. There were pine trees with branches weighed down, frozen ponds with claw marks on the ice left by hungry bears, and small furry animals hopping around leaving a footprint trail. L's warm breath licking at the back of Light's neck brought him back from getting too caught up in the sight.

"Light, do you see the trail the rabbits are leaving in the snow?" Was L's question.

"Huh," Light looked over at L then back at the window. The rabbits were out of sight now. "I did."

"Think about what you're saying now," Said L. "I don't know what your eyesight is Light, but isn't it odd that we're in a plane and you can see what's on the ground so clearly?"

Matt who had been interrupted in the middle of the case he was playing by Mello to be told the plane had dropped elevation drastically, came running out of the front of the plane. "Everyone!"

Matt, in gasps of breath, said, "The pilot is dead and the plane is on auto pilot, though we're currently heading in a downward angle! I think it was a heart attack that killed him because the man was clutching his chest."

Light and L looked over at one another, "Kira?"

"Impossible," Light whispered. He was Kira and he hadn't even touched the Death Note. The Death Note at taskforce couldn't have been used, who would use it? Rem was gone, wasn't she? Who in the world…?

"It may be a Shiningami," L said, also going through the 'who in the world could it be' list.

Matt, Mello and Near gave the two a look that asked 'Are you crazy, or is there a lack of air getting to your brain?'. Mello then snapped, "Do we really have time for this?"

L turned away from Light, then to Matt said, "Let's go."

L walked to the front of the plane, Matt at his heels. L found the dead pilot on the ground by his chair. He stepped over the corpse and studied the control system. Before he could begin the process of up righting the plane a blast of heat and sound hit him, enlightening him that they had other problems now. How in the world explosives got on the plane would have to be investigated later. If there was a later. The shock sent Matt and L flying. L planted both of his feet on the edge of the control panel, grabbed the fire extinguisher that was fixed on the wall with one hand, and with the other reached out for Matt. L's hand found the back of Matt's vest, and he held on to it as if it were the last sugar cube in the world. Never get between L and his sweets.

Matt had a moment to think about what death would be like, because there was no way he would survive going through the plane's windshield, before he roughly stopped falling. His feet were inches away from the glass now. His vest was cutting into him, but the pain was a welcoming thought if it meant he was going to live. A stool from the back of the plane came tumbling into the room at that moment. L tugged Matt enough so the stool avoided his head. The stool hit the glass at such a speed a tiny crack formed. The pressure from gravity and the air outside made the crack widen and spread across the glass. After getting pulled closer to L, Matt's DS fell out of his pocket. It landed in the center of the crack. That had been the last straw and a chunk of glass flew up into the room, and sucked the DS out. Matt would mourn it's loss.

The hole was getting bigger and if they didn't act soon L and Matt would be sucked out of the plane. L's grip on Matt tightened before he slipped one foot down into the empty space below the control panel where the pilots put their feet. His other foot joined the first. Luckily they were close enough to the surface, no one will be thinking that when they smash into it, that the air was breathable. L looked over at Matt and yelled as loud as he could. "Get under!"

Matt caught on to what L was saying. He reached out and grabbed L's leg with one hand, then with the other helped his feet under the control panel. L let go of Matt's vest. Once Matt was safe, well as safe as one could be in a falling plane, L let himself fall in beside him. L reached his arm up over the edge and began searching for something, anything that he could use to stop the mass from colliding with the earth.

When the explosion happened Mello was flung back in-between two seats, Light fell to the floor on his back, Near grabbed onto the bathroom's door handle to stop himself from joining Light on the floor. Mello, from his place wedged in a most uncomfortable place, yelled out, "What the crap?"

"Something exploded," Light yelled just so he could hear himself.

"The tale of the plane is on fire," Near reported. He could feel the heat from where he was.

L grabbed a lever, and pulled back as hard as his location allowed. The plane was still falling, not as much now, but still as quickly. It happened seconds later, the impact. The plane's nose landed in a group of snow covered trees. The trees cracked under the weight and force. The front end of the plane was now bended upward. Snow started falling inside. L and Matt, because the room they were in was facing the sky, fell out from where they had taken shelter. L tumbled through the open doorway, Matt's shoulder hit the wall as he smash into it. Light had just stood up on wobbly feet, lifted his head to assess the damage, when he saw L sliding down the isle.

"L?" Light caught L in a tight embrace and found himself on his back again. The older man was bleeding in multiple places and was shaking. L pulled himself off Light and gave him a small smile, so Light knew he was okay. Light asked slyly, "I thought you said you could fly a plane?"

"I can," L stood up and offered Light a hand that wasn't bloody, Light stayed on the floor. "And now you know I can crash one too."

Light permitted L to pull him up, he then went over to help Near off the floor. The boy was slightly green looking. Who wouldn't be after going through that?

With arms flailing around Mello shouted, "Matt get your ass over here and help me!"

Matt pealed himself off the wall. He reached a hand up and felt his head, good, his goggles were still there. Matt tried to stand up but found it was difficult to because the floor was twisted and broken. Also there was a good amount of snow in the room. Matt scooted himself to the opening in the wall where there used to be a door which was no where to be found.

"Matt?" Mello whispered. Everyone's head turned to the front of the plane. The redhead had a giant gash on his forearm, the crimson blood trickled down his hand and dripped off the tips of his fingers. The teen gave Mello a bleeding thumbs up and a crooked smile.

"Matt?" Mello clawed out of his spot and tore his way through the wreckage to get to Matt's side. When he go there he placed a careful hand on Matt's face, his thumb tracing his pink lips, he rested his other hand on the others chest. "Matt…"

"I'm fine," Matt spoke against Mello's thumb. He was about to say now wasn't the time when Mello removed his hand from his face, swung it back, and slapped him across the face.

Matt, shocked, just stared at the blond. Mello's voice was overflowing with bottled up emotion, "You bastard, don't worry me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Matt managed to get out. Mello rested his head on Matt's shoulder and pounded his fist into the boys chest. His voice was muffled but audible, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"I hate to ruin my own moment," Matt said slowly, "But we need to get out of the plane."

Mello shot Matt a glare but the teen continued, "Now I've only played games, but usually after you crash something it goes boom."

"You're right," Light said, remembering that he wasn't at the movies with L watching a cheesy romance about two teenage boys. Light walked over to the door of the plane and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Wordlessly Mello joined him and pushed as hard as he could. With their combined strength the door began to groan open. It opened just a little. Light stuck his head out and took a look at what was blocking the door. A tree. Why did it have to be a tree? Light brought his head back in and said grimly, "We might need another way out."

"The front windshield is a no go," Matt said as he tried not to think about the pain in every part of his body.

Near walked over to stand by L. He thought about how a plane is built, the blueprints, and the maker. That's when it occurred to him, "Roger built this plane didn't he?"

"Probably," L shrugged. Near started walking towards the back of the plane, his eyes focused on the ceiling. He smiled. "Found it."

"Found what?" Asked Light who had given up on the door.

Near quickly explained, "This is Roger's plane and because he has to fly us kids sometimes he had the emergency exit built on the ceiling instead of on the side."

Everyone else looked up and in big bright red letters was the word EXIT. They all felt like smacking their foreheads, why didn't they think of that? Light motioned Mello over, the teen came reluctantly. "I need your help."

"You're going to have to be more specific then that," Mello, all joking aside, said.

Light got on his hands and knees below the exit, "Get on top of me and open up the door."

Mello paused before climbing onto Light. "You know, Light, that sounded kind of perverted."

Mello opened up the door, which thankfully didn't have a tree over it, and climbed out onto the roof. Outside it was warm because of the fire, but Mello knew it was cold because he could see his breath, and snowflakes were dancing to the ground in the night sky. He looked back down and saw L and Matt help lift up Near. Mello reached for the other's hand. It was small in comparison. With L supporting his feet, and Mello pulling, Near was out of the plane in no time.

"Okay Matt your turn." Light said, he was off the ground now. Light and L helped lift Matt up, making sure they didn't bump his injured arm. When Matt got out the first thing he thought was, dang, Mello looks good with flames in the background.

Light looked over at L and held out his hand. "You next."

"I'm older, therefore it's my job to see to it that you get to safety," L was picked up by his waist mid sentence. "Light what are you doing?"

Light lifted L, who was rather underweight for a grown man, to Mello's outstretched arms. Mello pulled L out then reached back down for the last time. There was a rather large distance between the two though. Mello called down, "Quick, get something to stand on!"

Light found a barstool and placed it under the exit. He climbed onto it slowly, pausing every time it began to shake. Mello, impatient and wary of time, snapped at Light, "Hurry up already!"

"Mello, you Matt and Near start running. This thing is a ticking time bomb." L said, urgency in his voice.

"What about Light?" Mello couldn't believe he was asking.

"I may not look it but I'm strong," L said, "I'll help Light up."

Matt nodded and tugged on Mello's leather sleeve, "Come on Mells."

The three teens clung to each other as they slid off the side of the plane. They fell into a snow bank and had to pull themselves up. Near was not only underdressed for snow but had no shoes and socks on like L. Matt's arm was bleeding badly now, so he avoided using it. Mello, sighed, the situation looked hopeless. Finally, while kicking himself on the inside, Mello bent down and said to Near, "Get on."

Near blinked. Did he? Mello shouted this time, "I said get on already!"

Near climbed onto Mello's back. He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, and wrapped his legs around the blond's waist. It was still cold outside but Near felt a little better as his feet warmed up against Mello.

Mello noticed Matt giving him a confused look and sighed. Matt had large unblinking eyes, his mouth slightly agape. "Matt if you don't wipe that look off your face I'm going to tackle you into the snow and smother you to death with kisses before the explosion kills you."

Matt smiled and started trotting besides Mello, "That sounds pretty good right about now."

"Maybe latter," Mello mumbled. They had never kissed before, they joked about doing so, but never did. So why was it this time Mello didn't feel like laughing but really going through with his threat?

L and Light had just slid off the side of the plane to join the others in running when Light noticed it. "L, where are your shoes?"

"On the plane," L said.

"Why didn't you put them on?" Light asked.

"They got lost after the crash," L replied.

"In that case it can't be helped." Light said before grabbing L's waist, second time that day, and swung the older man over his shoulder. Light began to run.

"Light, put me down, I can walk." L protested. "I'm not a sack of potatoes!"

Light ignored him and kept running. It was a good thing he was athletic, because running in snow was very tiring.

"Light!" L called.

"What L?" L didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment the fire had reached the fuel and the second explosion happened. Light brought L to his front just before the shockwave hit them. They were sent soaring into a pile of snow, then again everywhere was a pile of snow. Light covered L as parts of plane shot out. A seat landed a few feet in front of them and a metal slab landed just off to their side. From the looks of it they hadn't gotten far enough away. The heat began to melt the top layer of snow.

Light sat up and looked back. They had been on the plane only moments ago. It had been a close call. Suddenly L stood up and began making his way to the tree the three boys were huddled under. Light got up to and asked, "L are you okay?"

L ignored Light. Was he upset? Light chased after the older man. "L what's wrong?"

"You did that on purpose," L hissed. Light didn't understand until he got in front of L to stop him. L's long-sleeved white shirt was went, and see-through. Light couldn't help but give the older man's torso a good look over. He was pale like the rest of him. L was strong but looked so delicate. Some things Light couldn't see, which was probably for the best. When L noticed what was happening he turned cherry red and looked away as he pushed passed Light whispering, "Pervert."

Matt, Near, and Mello were all shivering, they did look hopeful however. When L got to them they all at once said, "We found a cave!"

"Where?" Asked Light who had also joined them.

"Here follow us." Matt lead the way to a medium sized opening in the side of, what they now all assumed, the mountain.

"Let's go inside," Mello said. He was cold and Near was growing heavier by the second.

They walked into the cave, not sure whether or not it was the smartest move. There could have been an animal inside for all they knew. It looked like someone had been there before. There was a fire pit in the center of four logs. There was chopped wood placed off to the side. Mello set Near down on a log, then sat down beside him. "Matt get over here, the more body heat the better!"

Matt sat by Mello and asked, "Where are we do you think?"

"Not in Washington DC, that's for sure." L said, "I have no idea, but it has to be somewhere in or near America."

L sat on the log adjacent to the one the three teens were on. Light was hesitant to sit down. He wanted to sit by L, but after what happened… Light went back outside for a moment. He pulled off his sweatshirt, pulled out the Death Note and stuck it in his belt. He made sure it wasn't visible. He finally pulled his wits together and went back inside. He went straight to L and offered out his sweatshirt. "I'm sorry about earlier, you must be cold with a wet shirt."

L didn't say anything for a moment. "No, I'm sorry. You were just saving my life, there's nothing perverted about that. I didn't mean to over react."

Light felt a little better. "Here."

L looked over at the others, then back at Light. "Could you give that to Near instead?"

"Huh?"

"Near looks really cold," L explained. "He's only wearing pajamas. If you give him your sweatshirt he might warm up."

Light nodded, and took back the sweatshirt. "What about you?"

L, innocently looked up through his bangs, and suggested indifferently, "Well you would no longer have a sweatshirt, so you will also be cold. It may be in both our interest to mimic the others."

Light looked over at the others. Mello was in-between Matt and Near. Near had his head resting on Mello's shoulder, Matt had his arms wrapped around Mello. Light let a small smile slip out before he walked over to the three. He offered Near the sweatshirt. "Hey Near, you look cold, you should put this on."

"No thank you," Near replied. He acted a lot like L, Light noted.

"Please?" Light decided to try a different tactic. "If you don't take it then L wont forgive me."

"If L is mad at you then I bet you deserve it," Mello said.

Light momentarily looked at Mello and said, "I do."

"Near take the god damn sweatshirt," Mello said, elbowing Near in the side. "If this is all it takes to see L back on good terms with Light it's worth it."

Near grabbed the clothing item and slipped it on. He felt a lot warmer now.

Light gave Mello a surprised look, both eyebrows raised, "Gees Mello, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't, but L seems to care about you," Mello snorted. "I don't see what he sees in having a guy like you around though."

Light took that as a compliment, "Thanks Mello."

It was cold and snowing. They had no food or water. They were tired, wet, and freezing. It was safe to say they had a snowball's chance in hell surviving this, which has the same chances as Mello being just a little bit nice to Light. Light walked back over to L thinking, if there was anyway to survive, they as a whole would have enough dumb luck to find it.

**To be continued…**

**I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep with out rereading this for errors. If you find any please let me know!**

**You guys have been great! ^///^ Thanks for reading and… I'm looking forward to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Understanding Each Other

**Hello everyone, I hope you've been looking forward to this! The reason it took so long to post is because I've been feeling a lot of pressure. Everyone liked my Mello, and I didn't want to ruin that, so I was timid about posting! I'm ashamed.**

**I hope you like it. If not I'll delete it and redo it! D= I promises! **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make me happy! ^^**

**Things to know:**

_*flashback*_ - This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

-- This is writing --

This is a sound

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

Understanding Each Other 

Light walked back over to L's side. He wanted to sit down. He wanted to wrap an arm around the thin frame of the older man. He wanted to just melt away in the moment of trust and acceptance that L seemed to be feeling towards him. He wanted to, but couldn't. Something seemed to be nagging him in the back of his sub consciousness. What could it be? He looked around the shelter the boys had found. It was moderately dark, only the opening allowed some of the fading light in, as well as the cold winds. There were the logs, the fire pit, and the firewood. Wait a minute, firewood! Light said absently, "We should try and get a fire going."

Light saw a small mound of tiny brittle twigs. He took a handful off the top and dropped it on the side of the fire pit. Now how to go about building a fire… His thoughts were interrupted when a pale hand reach out and took two of the twigs. Near gave Light a smile when he saw the confusion on his face. Light couldn't help but think his and L's smiles were very similar, though L's effected him more. "You don't know how to build a fire?"

"Well no," Light was unsettled, it couldn't have been that obvious that he didn't know what he was doing. He knew there was something he had to do to get the fire started, but what it was slipped his mind. He might have remembered it if L hadn't been watching him with his scrutinizing eyes.

"We need paper," Near said, looking around in hope that there was a pile conveniently left there as well. No such luck.

"Why?" Light asked. "We have plenty of twigs that'll burn."

"The chances of the fire catching on the twigs will grow if there is paper to keep the flames there longer," L said from behind his thumb.

Mello pushed away Matt and stood up, knocking the others hands away.

"What are you doing Mells?" Matt asked, surprised by the rejection.

"I just had an epiphany!" Mello's hands explored his body, which looked about as odd as it sounds. They dug into the pockets of his pants, jacket, everywhere. He finally stopped. He unzipped his coat and threw it to Matt, the teen wasn't ready though and it landed on his head. On Mello's shoulder was a leather holster, but instead of a gun, which no one would be surprised about him having, was a ½ pound Hershey's dark chocolate bar. Mello pulled it out with a look of triumph on his face. He tore a piece of the wrapping back and sighed as he got a whiff of the heavenly aroma.

"I thought you ate all your chocolate," Matt said, the only one not unsettled by Mello's peculiar behavior in a very grim situation.

"My emergency bar, only allowed in an absolute crisis." Mello said, eyeing the bar with zest. He slowly pulled the chocolate out as if it were the last bar on Earth. Mello broke the bar in half, then in fourths. The wrapper had sustained it's rectangular shape and Mello handed it to Near, as well as a piece of the candy. Near took them between his nimble fingers and stared up at the blond in appreciation. Mello tossed a piece at Light, it hit him in-between his eyes then fell into his open palm. Mello walked over to L and offered him a corner. L took it with a smile. L slipped the chocolate into his mouth, allowing it to melt on his tongue, "I was hoping you had one on you, thank you Mello."

Mello sat back down beside Matt and eyed the last piece in his hand. He looked over at Matt. His red hair looked wild like it had been tossed in the wind and the goggles on his head sat crooked. His face had a few scratches with dry blood flaking off them. Mello, not even reconsidering it once, offered Matt's lips the candy. When Matt made no move to eat it Mello said gently, "I want you to have it."

Matt was uncertain to take it because chocolate was the most important thing in the world to Mello. Finally, reading Mello's eagerness, he cracked his lips open and allowed the chocolate to be pushed inside. It was too big to go in all at once, so a large amount of it was still on the outside.

"Does it taste good?" Mello barely whispered. He watched as Near open up the wrapper and scrunched it up into two balls. There was the shiny ball, and the outside labeling ball. He placed both in the center of the fire pit and began building a tepee of twigs around it. Light caught on fast and started helping. Matt couldn't talk so he just bobbed his head up and down.

Mello took a sharp intake of breath before blindly leaning over and taking the other end of chocolate into his mouth, his lips brushing against Matt's. The taste was sensational, like an electric shock to his mouth waking up his taste buds. This spark must be transmittable because Matt bit the chocolate and pulled back as if he had been stung. Matt's hand flew up to his lips, the area Mello's had touched felt tingly and alive. It wasn't a kiss though, he told himself, it was Mello changing his mind about giving up all his chocolate. Mello's eyes opened, he hadn't expected Matt to pull away like that. Their eyes met and all that followed was a silence that only belonged in a respected graveyard. One "knew" it wasn't a kiss, but couldn't get out of their mind that it felt like one, not that they knew what one felt like. One "thought" they had done something wrong, but was sure what they had done wasn't weird, not that they knew what normal felt like. Their silence was mercifully interrupted when Near asked, "Matt, you smoke, do you have a lighter on you?"

Matt switched from first crush unsure mode to familiar ground, and pulled out a thin rectangular sterling silver lighter from his pants. He got up, trying to ignore the look Mello was giving him, and kneeled beside the fire pit. He flicked the wheel twice and a small flame jumped out. It licked at the paper until one corner caught fire. Matt pulled back and watched as the paper disappeared, and soon the twigs caught too. Near looked satisfied and began instructing Light on how and when to put the bigger pieces on.

"Hey Matt," Mello, in what was only a shadow of his normal voice, barked at the redhead. "Get over here."

Matt pocketed the lighter, stood up, and said apologetically, "Sorry, I need a smoke."

L observed Matt's mad dash out the opening of the cave. He had never taken Matt for the sports type, what with a game always in his hand, but that kid could run. L watched Mello curse as he stuffed his arms back into his discarded jacket, and raced out after Matt, probably hoping to catch up with him before he got too far away. Light joined L on the log, his eyes also eyeing the opening in the cave. He asked in a hushed whisper, "What's wrong with them?"

"First crush syndrome." L replied shrugging it off.

"They like each other, in that sort of way?" Light's jaw dropped. "No way! They…wait… now that I think about it… back on the plane…"

L watched Light work it out in his head. The insomniac sighed, guess Light's light bulb wasn't the brightest in the box. That, or he was very oblivious when it came to relationships. L didn't know it, but Near was having the same thoughts about him and Light from across the room. Dose it take being straight to see when two guys are into each other? Near tugged on his hair in thought, hopefully Matt and Mello were doing better then those two.

Matt had gotten outside but kept running. He was afraid. Mello had looked shocked then pissed. Pissing Mello off was like asking for a death wish handed to you on a silver platter. He couldn't die, he still needed to beat Zelda and the Legend of the Phantom Hourglass. If he died before Link could save Zelda, which is a crime in the gaming world, he would surely go to hell. The snow was fairly deep and running in it was hard. His feet felt weighed down but he kept going. Finally, after getting out of view of the cave, Matt dared to look behind him. Damn. Mello came running up to him out of breath. Matt was glad Mello remembered to put his jacket back on, it was too cold to be running around without it.

"Damn Matt," Mello wheezed, the icy air stung his lungs, "If I didn't know better I would think you were running from me."

Matt didn't correct him.

Mello looked up to see Matt looking ashamed and guilty. So he had been running away. Mello was about to unleash his entire book of insults, cusses, and curses onto him when Matt spoke up. Lucky for him too because that book was more of a novel and they would have frozen to death before Mello was half way through.

"You looked livid Mells, in more ways then one. Any normal person would have ran away." Matt explained, then added under his breath, "And would have been smart enough to keep running."

"I'm not angry," Mello yelled, his eyes slanted, teeth exposed, and hands balled into fists. Yeah, that just screamed not angry and ready to bite someone's head off. Matt flinched. Mello tried to think of calming thoughts, chocolate, beating Near at something, Matt in his boxers… Mello began choking on air. His train of thoughts have officially gone off the tracks and no one's controlling the train! He stopped coughing when Matt made a motion to try and help him, and held up a hand. Now that all his anger was lost to his calming, if not perverted thoughts, Mello asked, "Besides my looks, why did you run off like that?"

"Well," Matt sighed, no point in lying to Mello, "Back there, what you did, what was that?"

"You can't answer a question with another question!" Mello pouted. He folded his arms rebelliously across his chest and looked away. "What the fuck do you think?"

"A kiss," Matt's face turned a shade of pink that blended well with the redness the cooling temperature had given him. "Well I know that's not what it was, but it felt like it. I know you wouldn't kiss me, but that was the first time my lips have touched someone else's. That would make it my first kiss."

"So?" Mello dragged the word out. "In later life it doesn't matter who kissed you first, it matters who you're still kissing."

"It matters to me, and besides right now isn't later life." Matt was getting irritated at Mello's considerateness, or lack there of. Couldn't he see it meant something to him that he took his first kiss? He wasn't complaining about who kissed him though. Mello was really the only one he was comfortable with getting that close to. Most of the time it was the bottom of Mello's boot he was kissing, not the other's lips.

"So let me get this straight. You think it wasn't a kiss, but you took it like one and it was your first." Mello watched Matt nod in agreement. Mello spat on the ground and turned back in the direction of the cave. "Idiot!"

Matt watched Mello's slim figure get smaller and smaller as he got father away. He didn't know why Mello called him an idiot, so maybe the title was true, but he wasn't about just take it. He chased after Mello. He wasn't sure what he was going to say when he caught up. He was rather hopeful that what to do would just come naturally to him when the time came. Like what you see in the movies when people have these moments with about a paragraph of thoughtful dialogue that you know in reality no person would be able to come up with on the spot.

Matt reached out to Mello, the other teen either hadn't heard him running after him, or was ignoring him completely because he didn't turn around. Matt had come into contact with whatever had been closest to his searching hand, evidently that would be Mello's right elbow. His hand turned into an iron grip and tugged Mello so he was now facing him. The blond seemed surprised and slightly amused, that was evident by the smirk on his face. Mello began to complain. "Matt, wh-"

Matt had stopped thinking around the time he jerked Mello around, now instincts were taking over. He leaned over, pulled Mello closer to him so they were only centimeters apart, and crushed his lips against Mello's. They felt soft and had the lingering taste of the sweets Mello constantly devoured. So that was the taste of Mello. Even though the boy spouted crude words all the time leaving bitterness in the air his lips were sweeter and more addicting then cigarettes. Matt let go of Mello's elbow, no longer needing to hold him there, and placed a hand on the other's upper and lower back to deepen the kiss. Mello, preferring to be the one in charge, reached up and dug his fingers into Matt's hair. He gave a sharp tug which made Matt gasp. Mello took that moment to slide his tongue into Matt's mouth. So that's what a French kiss felt like. They never tell you about the odd sensation of feeling wetness all around your tongue, or the softness of someone else's mouth. It felt good, but was a whole new experience. It took a moment for Matt to realize Mello was kissing back, which encouraged him that what he was doing was the right thing.

The two stayed embraced for a moment, until breathing seemed necessary, and they broke apart. Mello, panting, breathed out, "Matt, why the hell haven't we done that sooner?"

"Because we're not gay?" Matt's statement sounded more of an unsure question.

"Let me kiss you again and we'll see if you still hold that opinion," Mello threatened.

"I thought you were straight though," Matt said in a hushed voice, as if the individual snowflakes on the ground could hear them talking.

Mello laughed and slung an arm around Matt's shoulder, pulling him in as if to share a secret. "I'm about as straight as the steering wheel in Roger's car."

Matt and Mello were trudging back towards the cave, both leaning against each other. Matt asked the obvious thing, "But aren't steering wheels round?"

Mello ruffled Matt's hair playfully and ran back to the cave ahead of him. Matt stood a moment in disbelief for a moment, then followed after the blond.

Mello reached the cave and called in, "If anyone is "missing" certain pieces of clothing I recommend you "find" it because I sure as hell don't want to see that!"

"Do you honestly think we would be stripping in this weather or be doing inappropriate things in front of Near?" L questioned from his position by the fire, choosing to give up the comfort of his seat on the log for the warmth on the floor. L took a quick look around the cave, " Besides Light isn't even here."

Matt came in after Mello, heard what L said, and commented, "How did you know he was talking about you and Light? Could have been anyone of you."

"Coincidence," L assured Matt.

"I agree you must have-" Mello began.

"It was process of elimination." L declared, eyeing the two boys who took their seats back on their respected log.

"So I'm not good enough to-" Near began, even though he admired him, it was funny to watch L squirm under their grilling.

"I am L, do you question me and my deductive reasoning?" L asked, a small smile of victory on his lips.

"Pulling the, I am L card, eh?" Light came walking back into the cave, he had his cell phone out in his hand. "Were you losing in an argument?"

"No," L replied.

"Yes!" Three voices rang out to contradict him.

Light chuckled as he sat beside L near the fire. "So what were you guys talking about?"

Before Mello could blurt anything out L hastily said, "Nothing important. Any luck with your cell phone?"

"No," Light sighed. "I could really go for a -"

"DS?"

"Chocolate bar?"

"Box of dominoes?"

"Shortcake?"

"- signal to make my day. Wish I could call someone to help us." Light gave a solemn look at the four unusual but extraordinary boys. How could they be thinking of games and sweets at a time like this? Well whatever made them happy, right?

L hugged his knees and placed his head on his arms. He wasn't tired, but it had been a long day and he hadn't eaten sweets in… forever! He watched the yellow flames, listened to the crackling of wood burning, breathed in the suffocating scent of smoke, and one thing came to mind. "It would be nice to go camping sometime."

Everyone wanted to ask "Are you crazy?" but refrained from interrupting the panda look alike. L placed his thumb over his lips and said thoughtfully, "It would be fun to go with everyone. Getting away from the city, the sky scrapers, the pollution, and the people. We would leave all technology behind. There's no more Kira to worry about after all."

L didn't see Light flinch, no one else did either.

"So showing our faces shouldn't be a problem. We could camp by a river and go rafting, or camp on a beach and swim in the ocean. We could have a huge bonfire, bigger then this fire, and roast S'mores over it. Sleep in tents all squished together like sardines in a can, as the saying goes, and tell ghost stories to try and scare each other. Yeah that would be fun."

Near was the first to speak up when L had stopped talking, a faraway look was in the man's eyes, "I would like that."

"Huh?" L snapped out of the trance he had put himself into.

"I would like to go camping with you," Near then added shyly, "If you'd invite me that is."

"Of course I would!" L said, his smile reaching his eyes, "You, Matt, and Mello."

"I would hate to not have a game with me though," Matt wined.

"You can push my buttons all you want," Mello purred into his ear and Matt turned scarlet before looking away from everyone else.

L looked over at Light's dejected figure. He coughed in his hand and said under his breath so anyone a foot away couldn't hear, "I'd want you to come too Light."

Light looked over at L, eyes wide. He was invited too?

"It wouldn't be much fun without my best friend along." L said, bobbing his head in agreement to himself.

Light's smile faded away as quickly as it came. They were friends. Best friends now? Nothing more. Friends. Light had never loathed a word as much as he did this one. Friends!? "Uh L,"

Light was surprised to hear his own voice. What was he doing? What was he planning on saying? Shit! He had caught L's attention and the man lazily turned his head back around to face him. Shit! When Light hadn't said anything L patiently asked, "What is it Light?"

"I…" Light tried to grasp for words. He had lied through his teeth a million times, or at least it seemed so. He and lied to the FBI agent. Lied to his mom, dad, and sister. He lied to that stupid blond who was infatuated with him. He even lied to L before, he was lying to L even now. He was pretending not to be Kira. Pretending he hadn't just spoken out with out thinking. Pretending he wasn't smitten by the older man's personality, that he didn't adore the way L ate his sweets. He was even lying to himself! He told himself he wasn't lovelorn. Yet he was miserable at L calling him JUST a friend. Friend. He hated that word. "… I need…"

"A life?" Mello snickered.

Light silently thanked Mello because now he didn't need to finish what he was about to say, whatever that may be. "Mello you need to stop being so rude! And here I thought you are what you eat, but no matter how much chocolate you eat you'll never be sweet."

Mello glared the older man down. No one used the word chocolate to insult him. No. One. "You think you're better than me just because you act nice to everyone. Well at least I'm not hiding who I really am. So what if I'm an emotional teenager who's addicted to chocolate? At least I'm not some tight ass bore who judges people based on their looks and attitude."

"Right there!" Light pointed out, "You're judging me!"

"I'm just calling it as I see it," Mello said with all seriousness. "You know nothing about us."

"I know your mother must have never taught you manners," Light said, but the moment he did he regretted it. Everyone changed instantaneously, like a switch had been flipped. Near had stopped stacking the twigs on top of each other to stare at Light, a look of pure horror on his face. Matt had stopped twirling his fingers, probably doing it because of the lack of game in his hands. The redhead, who was one of the nicest and less creepy of the Wammy kids actually glared at Light. Mello's face had dropped any expression it might have preciously possessed, his blue eyes looked through Light, as if they saw something he couldn't. L's eyes had widened and the essence of remorse lingered in them.

Light had said something taboo. Something that effected each occupant of the cave. He didn't have to ask the world's three greatest detectives what it had been. Mother. Did they not have a mother? What about a father? Light could now fit the puzzle pieces together. They had no family like he did. They were orphans. L had said the boys were like his brothers, and Light could believe it. He didn't make a move to apologize, knowing Mello, it didn't take that long to catch on to his personality, saying sorry would be like an insult. Instead, Light chose to step around the fire and place a hand on Mello's shoulder. He said with as much sincerity as L did when talking about sweets, "I think your experiences have made you strong, all of you, and that's the best gift any parent can ever give to their child. I don't know who they were, or what they were like, but undoubtedly your parents would be proud of you. There may not be anyone waiting for you outside this cave, but inside there are people who would do anything for you."

Mello slapped Light's hand away. "God only a gay guy could come up with something so cheesy!"

"Don't feel bad Light," L said. He had thought that the speech was sweet and very kind of Light to go out of his way to say, even if it was wasted on Mello, "You didn't know."

"Besides," Matt cut in attempting to lighten the air with a joking approach, "You can't do a lot of things with parents always around to bug and nag you. Like you can't stay up late playing video games, can't drive cars because you're underage, and you can't smoke…"

"… can't eat gobs of chocolate whenever you want, can't wear leather, can't cuss…" Mello said, adding to the list.

"…can't wear your pajamas around the house all day, can't play with toys because you're too old…" Near said quietly, he had continued to build his cabin.

"…can't become the world's three greatest detectives, and you defiantly can't chain yourself to a younger men." L said eyeing Light.

"I wonder what you life would be like without all that stuff, I wonder what you would be like." Light thought out loud.

Matt replied first, not needing time to think about it. "Life would be dull because I might not have met Mello and I would be a heterosexual."

"How the hell does that add up?" Asked Mello "politely".

Matt laughed. "I would never have been gay if it wasn't for the Final Fantasy games."

Mello raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

"Have you ever seen Tidus?" Matt asked, stars in his eyes at the thought of the blond spiky haired game character.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Well my life would be boring and I would be a cross dresser."

Light tried to stifle the laughter bubbling up from his throat. L ended up being the one to ask, "Why would you be a cross dresser?"

Mello snorted, "Because the next best thing to leather that would make Roger's eyes pop out would be to see me in a plaid skirt."

"That would make anyone go blind," Light said, terrified by the idea, but also wondering at the same time what L would look like in women's clothes. Not a bad look really.

"What about you Near?" Mello asked, choosing to ignore Light.

"Life would no longer be fun and I would be more like how you and Matt are now."

"You can never be like us," Mello huffed. It took time and effort to look and act the way they did.

"Picture me in clothes like Matt and with a chocolate bar in my hand," Near replied.

"My god I think you being like us is worse then us being like us!" Mello gasped.

"L?" Matt asked, "What about you?"

L pondered this a moment. It was hard to say just off the top of his head, but he had a pretty good idea what it would feel like without ever being chained to Light. He finally spoke, "Life wouldn't be a challenge and I-"

"You know what, I like you guys the way you are." Light said quickly, now afraid of what L might say.

"Yeah, so do I." Mello said, whishing he had a chocolate bar to bite into at that very moment.

"Now that we all understand each other a little better," L said suddenly, "We need to do something about our condition. We need to get help or else chances of survival… well it will be a very low number."

"You're right," Light said, "So what should we do?"

**To be continued…**

**Well what do you think? Was it bad, was it good? Do I need to redo it?**

**Was the kiss scene bad? I liked it but was it to your liking?**

**Was it too much talking? Not enough disruption?**

**Damir- You look stressed-out.**

**A to D- *currently pulling out hair***

**Near- Leave her alone.**

**Damir- But she looks awful.**

**Matt- She needs to be alone, that's all.**

**Damir- But… *tries to pat A to D's head***

**Mello- Don't fucking touch her! *pulls Damir back***

**Damir- Why are you guys acting so funny about this?Near- The last time we bugged her…**

**Matt- …she went mad and started working on her…on her…**

**Mello- …her own original story. She left her fan fiction alone for two WHOLE days!**

**Damir- Dear lord, what did I almost do?! **

**Okay, I think I'll be fine. I wont be mad if you think I should redo the chapter. Again I like it but, I want Mello to act like Mello now though and the pressure is killing me! Save me from myself, please! ;-;**


	7. Chapter 7 Misa I loathe U

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm so relieved you liked the kiss scene! ^///^**_

_**Not much I can say at the moment, if I think of anything it'll be at the end!**_

_**Things to know:**_

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

_This is a sound_

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

Chapter 7 Misa I loathe U

"We need someone to take charge of this situation," Light decided. Everything needed an order and it was hard to create one with out a leader.

"Please tell me you're not volunteering." Mello griped. The last thing they needed was a pansy telling them what to do.

Light stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was hard to admit it but he had no idea what to do. He didn't even know how to build a proper fire. To answer Mello he simply said, "No I'm not. What about you L?"

L pulled his thumb away from his lips. He thought about it, and as he did he curled and uncurled his toes. Sure, behind the computer he could easily tell people what to do, but here in the wilderness he felt pretty small. "I… I don't know…"

Matt got up and sighed. Seems like he would have to step up. "Okay I'll be the leader."

"What makes you qualified?" Asked Light, not in a patronizing way but with a genuinely curious tone.

"I've been in a lot of groups before," Matt explained. "We make up a full group. Near and L are dps. Light can be the healer. And Mello is…cc."

L and Near shared a look before asking together, "What does dps mean?"

Matt smiled at the blank looks he was receiving. "Well in normally means damage per second, but in this case it means determines per second. You're both fast thinkers."

"So how am I a healer?" Light wasn't familiar with RPG games either it seemed.

"Well your name is Light so I thought it would be appropriate."

Mello went over to Matt and poked him in the side. Matt squeaked and jumped a little in surprise. "Hey Matt, what the fuck does cc mean?"

Matt looked at Mello. The boy was wearing leather and striking a pose that stated no one should mess with him. He deserved his position in the group. "Crowd control."

"Oh…" Mello tilted his head to the side in thought and smiled, that brought up some fond memories. "So fearless leader, what do we do now?"

"We should split up so we can get more accomplished." Matt said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Light is the healer and because the leader is usually tank it would make sense for us to work together. We'll go out and look for help, who knows, maybe there's an establishment nearby. L and Near are both dps so putting them together wouldn't be the most effective thing to do. L and Mello should take Light's cell phone and try to get a signal from a higher place. Near, you have the most important job because you know so much about fires we need you to stay here and keep the fire going until we get back."

"That sounds reasonable." L said, opting to stand up finally. "Is it okay Light, if we borrow your cell phone?"

Light pulled out his cell phone and set it down in L's awaiting hand, "Sure."

"So we're all okay with this?" Matt asked, making sure no one hated who they were grouped with.

"I agree with L," Near was toying with some twigs. He had already built two towers but what he was working on now was flat.

Matt looked over at the opening of the cave. It was bright out but it would get dark soon. "Hey Light, we should get going soon. When you're ready join me outside."

Matt left. When he got outside he began contemplating which direction they should head in first.

As soon as Matt left, Mello walked right up to Light. Their eyes locked. "Listen up Light, if you lay one finger on Matt, just one, I'll make sure you never lay a finger on another thing again."

Light tried to hide the fact that the threat actually scared him, "Trust me, I wouldn't."

Mello didn't blink, unknown to Light they were having a stare down. "Matt is cute and adorable and when you two are out there all alone you might change your mind."

"He's not my type!" Light said in his defense, which in a way was digging himself down deeper.

"Then what is your type?" Mello asked.

Light self-consciously looked up at where Near was showing L something he made. He looked at L, noticing his black hair sticking out at odd ends, and his clothes slightly wrinkled. What was his type? Defiantly not Misa! Mello followed his gaze and snorted. "Yeah I would be more worried if you were going with Near. He looks more like L then Matt does. I guess goggle boy will be safe."

Light's jaw dropped but his embarrassment was interrupted when Matt called through the cave entrance, "Light come on!"

Light excused himself from Mello, trying to ignore the sneaky smile on the blond's face. L noticed they were leaving and called over his shoulder, "Good luck Light, don't stay out too long!"

"Yeah," Light started walking out. "Thanks L!"

Once the two were gone L turned his attention back to Near. The small boy had made shoes for him. They were made with twigs and tied together with twine found on the floor of the cave. He slipped his feet into them. They would work like snowshoes so his feet wouldn't have to touch the snow. "We should get going now too, Mello."

"I guess the sooner we go the sooner we can get back. Near?"

"Yes Mello?" Near asked, he was building a house now.

"Keep the fire going," Mello said, his voice fading away as he left the cave with L in tow.

It wasn't snowing, which was a good thing. There were a couple of clouds floating in the sky, white and puffy. L and Mello began walking towards the highest place they could find, and if their eyes didn't deceive them that would be a hill a little off to their right. L ignored Mello's complaints about snow, the weather, and how Matt wanted to go with Light and not him. When they got to the top all they could see was snow, and the place where the plane crashed. Matt and Light's figures were just black specs in the distance, they moved fast. L turned the cell phone on and waited to see if they got a signal. He frowned, "No luck here."

Mello sighed, "What do we have to do around here to get a signal, climb a tree?"

L looked around. His eyes scanned the nearest tree. "Mello, that's a good idea."

L walked over to the tree. It's branches were covered in snow, but from the way the branches lines up it looked climbable like stairs. Mello joined him. "You're not really going to climb it are you?"

"Will you hold my shoes?" L reached up to the first branch and pulled himself up by using the bark for leverage. He sat on it and kicked his shoes off. He began reaching for the next branch. Mello picked up the shoes, not sure if he should stop L. Climbing a tree on a normal day is just fine, but if the snow grew too heavy and fell off the tree while L was on it… Mello just stood back and gawked at the detective scaling up the tree. He finally called up, "Just don't fall!"

"Have more faith in me," L called down. He stuck his tongue out to the side of his mouth, and lifted his thumb up as he tried to judge the distance he had to jump to get to the next branch. He pushed off the current branch he was on with his feet and leaped. His arms wrapped around his destination. The process repeated tell the branches became to thin to hold his weight. L finally drew out the cell phone. "Ah, two bars!"

Mello down below couldn't hear him. L was about to punch in the number of Watari when an incoming text message flashed on the screen. He made the mistake of excepting it.

--Light, whr R U? Misa misses you! Ur dad wont say whr U R. Misa is wrrd about U! Plz txt bck! 3 3 3 3 Love U 3 3 3 3--

L scowled at the message. He bet it took Misa a long time to make so many of those stupid hearts. He reread the text message. So Mr. Yagami hadn't told her where Light was? Strange. L found himself having newly found respect for the older man. He should make his call now… L was in the middle of typing the number when another text message popped up.

--Light, omg, Matsuda tld Misa u wnt to th usa. Tht can't b true! Pilot tld Misa, Misa's bf ddn't ride. Whr r u? 3--

Thanks Matsuda, L thought dryly. What's this about a pilot? When did Misa talk to the pilot? Another text message came up.

--Light! Misa is scared! Whr r u already? Plz tll Misa u wrn't on pln! U can't die! Hrry and rply b4 Misa cry! =( --

L looked at the phone in disbelief. Why would Misa think Light had died if he rode on the plane? Could she possibly have known about the bomb? He had suspected her to be the second Kira… Another text message popped up, which reminded L why he hated cell phones so much, and Misa.

--Misa knows u r alive, wt for Misa! Whn I c u nxt w'll b tgthr 4ever! XOXO--

L paused and waited for another message. Nothing. Finally he could get a message out, but before that… L searched for Misa's number on Light's phone. It wasn't there. He then went to the mailbox and found her cell number on one of the many messages she had sent. Before he could stop himself he typed a quick message to Misa.

--Misa I loathe U--

He was in the middle of punching in Watari's number when the phone turned off. He tried to turn it back on but it wouldn't. The battery was dead. Great, if it hadn't been for Misa's messages he would have been able to get a message to Watari. Even if he hadn't replied back to the dim-witted blond he still wouldn't have had that much time. L vowed if he ever saw Misa again he would drug her and chop off all her hair, whether a lawful act or not. The cell phone was dead now, but because it was Light's he didn't chuck it to the ground.

L looked back down at where Mello was. Wow, he didn't remember climbing that far up. Now he had to make his way down…

Mello watched L descend from the tree with a look of defeat on his face. When the older man was back on the ground with shoes on Mello dared to ask, "No bars?"

"Battery died." L said.

"Fuck," Mello spat. "Guess we'll leave the saving up to Light and Matt."

L nodded slightly, "I hope they do better then we did."

._._._.

Misa was busy combing her golden locks in front of her mirror singing along with the radio, "In the spreading darkness I exchange a pledge for the revolution,"

Her cell phone began to vibrate on the vanity, it shook back and forth then fell to the ground. She looked down at the polished wood where her phone used to be then at the floor and pouted. She delicately reached down, careful to pick her phone up without her fingers brushing against the floor, she just painted her nails. She flipped her cell open and looked at the screen. Misa shrieked with pleasure, "Misa's Light!"

"Light called?" Ryuk asked flying into the room.

Misa looked at the Shiningami, then at herself. She had just come out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around herself. She looked back at Ryuk with wide eyes, "Perverted Shiningami!"

Ryuk looked at the blond and rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Misa looked hurt.

"Light," Ryuk mentioned the young man's name and the blond went back to her cell phone. Being with someone so simpleminded was boring but they were easy to deal with.

"Misa got a text message!" She opened the letter.

--Misa I loathe U--

"Misa's Light loves Misa! He's so sweet, my knight in shining armor!" Misa twirled around hugging her cell phone to her chest. Ryuk looked over her shoulder and started laughing his wheezy laugh. Misa looked up at the Shiningami and cocked her head to the side. "Ryuk, what's so funny?"

"Misa do you know how to read?" Ryuk asked.

"Of course Misa does!" Misa's eyebrows shot up.

"How do you spell love?" Ryuk asked as he picked up an apple from a nearby basket and began licking it.

"Misa knows! Misa L, O, V, E, s Light!" Misa sung out the letters.

Ryuk was about ready to devourer the red delicious apple but paused to ask Misa, "Reread what your text message said. How is that L word spelled?"

Misa didn't understand but did as Ryuk asked. She looked at the L word and spelled it out loud, "L, O…a….t…h…e?" Misa started out singing but her voice faltered when she noticed the difference in spelling.

"Bingo!" Ryuk said as he tossed the apple into his mouth and crunched down on it. It was juicy and sweet!

"What does loathe mean?" Misa asked. She just watched as the Shiningami left the room laughing. She looked back at her cell phone. What does loathe mean?

---

"Hey Matt!" Light called up. He was having a hard time pulling his foot out of the hole he stepped in. Dang rabbits! "Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course not, I don't even know where we are." Matt paused as he watched the older man catch up. "If we keep going in this direction we're bound to run into something… eventually."

"Eventually?" Light sighed. They had been walking for about two hours now. His ears were red from the coldness and he was shivering. He was about to start after Matt again, who seemed relentless, when he sneezed, "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Are you okay?" Matt looked at Light.

"Yeah I'm…Ahcoo!" Light rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. Snot, gross!

"Did you catch a cold?" Matt asked. They had been walking for awhile, maybe they should head back.

"I'm fine," Light said. "I think someone is talking about me… exclusively."

Matt nodded and kept walking. If Light didn't want to stop then neither did he. The temperature was dropping and the sky was growing darker. Flakes of snow began falling from the sky like the night before when the plane crashed. Matt looked up and pulled his goggles down to protect his eyes.

"I think I hate snow," Light said, his breath visible on the wind.

"It's not that bad," Matt said, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm, "It's fun to play in if you're wearing something warm."

"Snow is fun if there's hot chocolate waiting for you." Came a voice from behind the two.

The first voice was joined by another, "It would be even better if there were lots of marshmallows for the hot chocolate."

And another voice said quietly, "With toothpicks. Toothpicks for arms and legs for the marshmallows."

Light and Matt spun around shocked. Matt was the first to find his voice, "What are you guys doing here? You're suppose to listen to the leader!"

"We got tired of waiting around," Mello stated.

"Besides," Near added, "It didn't look like you guys would be coming back."

"How did you find us?" Light asked dumbfounded.

"It wasn't hard to miss your footprints," L supplied. Mello was caring Near on his back again. The extra weight didn't seam to bother him.

Matt sighed. Now that the three were there it was pointless to send them back. What were they going to do though if they couldn't find shelter? It was at that moment that the sound of a chopper reached everyone's ears. Everyone's looked up. Flying through the clouds was the most beautiful thing any of them had every seen, a black sleek helicopter.

The helicopter shot a beam of light down on the group of five. Someone from inside pulled out a megaphone and yelled down, "Want a lift?"

L deadpanned. That voice sounded familiar…

"Watari called me," The voice of Damir called down in explanation. The president of the United States of America was on a rescue mission? "I'm sending a ladder down!"

A metal linked ladder fell from the opening in the helicopter. Mello grabbed it so it wouldn't fly away. He silently helped Near grab a hold of it and held it steady as he climbed up. Mello went up next as Matt held the ladder still. There was a brief argument on who should go next. Matt wanted to go up last, claiming he was leader. L pointed out that he was older and it would make more sense for him to go last. Instead it ended with Light forcing L up the ladder by means of picking the older man up and shoving the first rung into his hand. The older man protested but seeing there was no other choice started the climb. Then there were two.

"You next," Light insisted.

"But-" Matt started.

"I would force you up that ladder like I did L but Mello made it very clear I can't touch you, period, so please make this easier on the both of us by climbing up first." Light held the ladder and watched in triumph as the redhead took hold of it. When it was Light's turn there was no one to hold the ladder still. He started up, left hand over right hand. When he was midway it got very windy, and the falling snow didn't help. The ladder swayed to and fro and he felt his clothes being tugged in every direction. Mello noticed Light's struggle and called down, "Hey Light, you might want to hurry up, this guy is trying to seduce L!"

"He's not trying to seduce me," L sighed, accepting the offer of a cupcake. Watari must have informed him sweets were necessary.

What Mello said didn't have any effect on Light, he must have thought the same thing L did, so Mello called down, "He's giving L sweets!"

Light momentarily looked up bug-eyed. The quickest way to get to the detectives heart was through sweets. He quickened his pace and by the time he reached the top he was out of breath. A man with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes had a fan in each hand with the word victory on them, "Congratulations Light Yagami! You made it!"

"By the way," Mello asked politely as Light took his seat by L, "Who the hell are you?"

"Mello!" L hollered through bites of his second cupcake, "Don't be rude to him he's-"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Damir said cheerfully.

"- on crack." Mello supplied.

"He's the president of America, Damir Vardinon. He's the reason we're here in the first place." Light said before Mello made fun of the man even more. Light knew what it was like to be belittled by the crude teen.

"Correct!" Damir said. He passed a wool blanket around to each of them. "You guys must be freezing, please warm up! I know of a lodge close by that we can stay the night at."

"How did you find us?" L asked, grabbing a blanket and helping wrap it around Near.

"Wait, so you didn't get a call through?" Light asked surprised. Damir had mentioned Watari, so he had assumed that's what happened.

"Sadly no," L said to Light. "Your phone's battery died before I had a chance to."

"Well Watari called me up saying a text message was sent to Misa Amane from around this location from a Light Yagami's cell phone and because you hadn't reached your destination yet he said something must have happened. He told me there might be five people present… though I recall only sending for two."

"Sorry," L apologized, "It was very unexpected."

"How did Watari know?" Matt asked.

"Roger must have contacted him," Near said, pulling the blanket given to him closer to his body.

"Wait, a text message was sent to Misa?" Light asked, he turned to L who was trying to hide his face by stuffing a whole cupcake into his mouth. Light grabbed his wrist and pulled it so the cupcake was too far away for L to bite. "Why did you send a text message to Misa, and how did Watari find out?"

"We had your phone bugged when you were under suspicion of," L looked around the helicopter to see a round of faces facing him. None of them were aware that Light was thought of to be Kira at one point. If Damir found out he wouldn't be as open around Light, and Mello, Matt and Near would never let him live it down.

"Suspicion of what?" Matt probed.

"…" Light didn't say anything, he wasn't surprised that the phone was bugged, but what had L said to Misa? What did Misa say back?

"Of…?" Mello elbowed L in the ribs.

"Who's Misa?" Damir asked.

L couldn't say she was Light's ex-girlfriend who had been suspected of being the second Kira. That would bring up a lot of questions.

"She's Light's ex-girlfriend who's now his current stalker," L said with noticeable venom in his voice.

"A stalker?" Damir asked with concern. He knew something about stalkers.

"I wouldn't call her that…" Light said.

"You didn't read her messages," L said, reaching for his cupcake in Light's hands.

Light moved sugary treat even farther away, "You read my mail?"

"The first was an accident," L said, looking Light in the eyes. They were sitting beside each other so their faces were pretty close. L had to hold his head back, fearful an air current might send his face falling into Light's. That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, but Light might drop his cupcake from shock if that happened.

"How many did she send?" Light cringed on the inside.

"Four." L replied, "Can I have my cupcake now Light?"

Light saw the older man eyeing the pastry and scowled, "Not until you tell me what you sent Misa."

"What was Light under suspicion of?" Asked Near, not allowing them to forget the topic L was trying to avoid.

"I told her I loathe her." L said in an offhandedly manor.

"You told her you loathe her?" Light sighed, "I bet she doesn't even know what that word means."

"Most likely not," L agreed.

"Wait," Light was about to give L the cupcake but pulled it back at the last second, "What were your exact words?"

"Misa I loathe you," L said slowly.

"And you didn't say who it was from?"

L blinked, "No I did not."

Light gave L the cupcake and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Thanks, now Misa will think I sent it to her."

"Technically you did." L pointed out as he ran his index finger through the vanilla frosting.

"Suspicion of what?" Mello asked.

"Can we just drop that now?" L pleaded.

"No," Mello growled.

"That reminds me!" Damir said cheerfully. "A man named Matsuda told me to tell Light Yagami and L to have a good time on their romantic trip to America!"

"Romantic…?" Light's eyes twitched. L dropped the remaining half of his cupcake where it landed on Mello's boot.

L looked down and with an apathetic voice told Mello, "Sorry."

"L if you don't tell me right now…" Mello threatened the man he admired. "I will tell everyone what you said about Misa on the way back to the cave!"

L looked taken aback, "You heard all of that?"

"Yes," Mello rolled his eyes, "I never knew you had such a colorful language."

"Light was under suspicion for-" L was cut off when Light, panicked because the truth would come out, finished his sentence, "- cheating on him. But as it turned out I wasn't so you should have removed the bugging."

"But if this Misa girl is calling you so much… it would make sense for L to worry." Damir thought it over.

"So you two were an item the whole time?" Mello jumped up, but then remembered where he was a little too late and hit his head on the roof. "Shit!"

"Careful Mells," Matt exclaimed.

"This Matsuda person did say it was a romantic trip," Near said, "Why didn't you tell us L? We would have understood, it's not like we don't know a thing or two about gays."

Mello looked indifferent but Matt blushed a little.

L shot a dirty look at Light, "Because I was unaware that Light-"

"-wanted other people to know!" Light finished L's sentence again.

"Wow you guys must be very close, you're already finishing each other's sentences." Damir clapped his hands. "We should celebrate the happy couple tonight!"

A round of cheers went around and everyone began doing their own thing. L and Light still had their eyes locked. L finally whispered under his breath so only Light could hear, "What are you thinking?"

"Would now be a good time to ask," Light asked in a very solemn voice, "Will you go out with me?"

L saw Light wince inwardly at his own question, "Don't force yourself now."

"I…" Light wasn't forcing himself per say, he just didn't want this situation to be the reason he asked a guy to go out with him, especially L.

"We'll have to play our roles for now…" L mused out loud to Light, "I hope you know what you've gotten us into!"

For the rest of the ride L and Light didn't speak to each other. Light was busy looking out the window asking himself over and over again why in the world he had said what he had said. It would have been better for everyone to know he had been suspected of being Kira instead of having L mad at him. Now the older man ignored him. He could be so childish sometimes.

L was busying himself by stacking cookies on top of each other. Light had tried to quietly apologize to him numerous times already. He was too deep in thought to deal with him though. Thanks to him Damir, Near, Mello, and Matt all thought they were dating. Light hadn't asked him beforehand. At this moment he said he would play along because if he denied the relationship that would just make everyone think they were hiding something else, which they were. He hadn't answered Light's pathetic request to date. He had no desire to date someone who was so… thoughtless. He wouldn't forgive Light. They may be friends, he was his only friend really because Misa was considered more of a rival then a friend now. Rival? Where did that come from? Anyways, they may be friends but that didn't mean he had to forgive and forget.

The two may have been sitting by each other but they couldn't be more far away. Damir kept trying to start a conversation but it ended with a with a unresponsive reply. He finally gave up and started helping Near construct smaller versions of the seven wonders of the world. They were stacking cupcakes on top of each other for a pyramid.

"Sir," The pilot called back, "We've reached our destination."

Everyone looked outside. Matt had his face pasted to the window when Mello pushed against him trying to see. Down below was a large log cabin. The windows were frosted over. Smoke came bellowing out of the chimney indicating there was a fire inside. The roof was dusted in a light coating of snow. The door was made of wood and had an intricate design of swirls and spirals on it. It looked very inviting to the five.

"Ah good," Damir said, "I know the owner of this place, she's a good women and will let us stay here. Okay let's land this thing!"

The pilot maneuvered the helicopter into a clearing. The blades scattered the snow into the air making the area look like a snow globe. When they were safely on the ground Damir jumped out and began helping everyone down. Once Mello was out he asked Damir, "If you're the president then where are all your body guards?"

"I left them at the Whitehouse,"

"So no one's here to protect you?"

"I guess not, why do you ask?"

Matt eyed Mello's expression then pulled the blond towards the cabin by the elbow. "You can not make any attempts on the presidents life!"

"I wasn't planning that," Mello protested.

"Or kidnap him for ransom," Matt added.

"I wasn't," Mello insisted.

"Or plan anything that L himself wouldn't do." Matt finalized.

Mello sighed, Matt knew him too well.

L walked along side Damir as they made their way to the cabin. Light walked behind the two caring Near who still had a lack of shoes. He would just have to wait to talk to the detective when they were alone, if that ever happened again.

As soon as they opened the door a wave of warmth hit their faces. The smell of home cooking reached their noses and sent their taste buds watering. Was that cinnamon rolls? Light set Near down on a dark green carpet. There were halls branching off from the room they were in. There was a spiral staircase that lead to the second story. It hadn't been more then a minute upon their arrival when a large cheerful lady appeared in the doorway.

"Damir?" The lady asked happily but startled.

"Mother!" Damir ran over to the women and embraced her in a bear hug.

"Mother?" All five blinked.

"What the hell?" Mello crossed his arms over his chest.

"Everyone this is my mother, you can all call her mom!" Damir kissed his mom on the cheek and with a hand gesture indicated each of the guests, "Mommy, this is L, the famous detective! This is, I'm sorry I haven't gotten your names yet…"

"I'm Near," Replied the white haired boy, he gave a small smile.

"I'm Matt, and this guy's Mello." Matt said, draping an arm over the boy in leather.

"You're joking." Damir said. He hadn't been with them for that long and already he caught on to the teen's personality. Anything but mellow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mello snapped.

"The President of the United States of America." L reminded him. Mello let it go, for now.

"It's nice to meet you," The lady smiled back at the boys.

"Oh and this is Light Yagami." Damir said indicating Light who had thought he had been forgotten, or was being ignored, "He's L's boyfriend! Tonight we are celebrating their relationship."

"We are?" Damir's mother looked pleased, "Anything special you two want for tonight?"

"Strawberry shortcake," L said.

"Uh yeah with extra strawberries," Light added.

Damir's mother ushered the three teens into the house, explaining how they had clean clothes and how they could each take a bath. Damir went back outside to say goodbye to his pilot. That left Light and L standing awkwardly alone.

"The way they go on it's as if we're engaged," L said finally.

"Yeah," Light agreed.

"You know just because you asked for extra strawberries doesn't mean I'll forgive you." L said, looking over at Light from the corner of his eye.

"I know," Light looked at L from the corner of his eye, "You can have my slice of cake if you want it."

L paused in thought, "You don't play faire."

Light laughed. L finally gave in, "Okay I'll forgive you."

"Really?" Light asked, the way to get to L was through sweets after all it seemed.

"Yes, but it's going to be hard to act like a couple." L scrunched up his nose. "I have never dated before so I don't know what to do. You've had experience, with Misa…"

"Yeah that was a little one-sided though," Light knitted his eyebrows together.

"Great, so we're both clueless." L placed his thumb over his lips. "If worse comes to worse we can rely on our instincts."

"What instincts?"

"You're right. Haven't you dated before Light?"

"Well yeah, but never with a guy."

"I see," L walked with Light into one of the rooms that appeared to be a lounge. There was a white couch with blue stripes, a light green chair, and a red loveseat all sitting on a black oval carpet. "So you really aren't gay?"

"That's not what I said,"

"So you are gay?"

"Can we not discuss my sexuality?" Light felt a blush coming and wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Sure thing sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Light looked at L in horror. "What the heck?"

"Too soon for pet names?" L asked innocently. "I just thought because we're suppose to be a couple…"

"Why sweetie?" Light made a motion of getting sick. "I want something more masculine."

"Honey?" L offered.

"Sounds like a married couple."

"Sugar?"

"Too close to sweetie."

"Dearest?"

"Sounds like something Misa would call me."

"You're making this difficult." L pointed out.

"Sorry," Light flopped down on the couch, crossed his legs, placed his elbow on the arm, and rested his head on his palm. "Maybe I should come up with a name for you."

"I already have a short name," L sat across from Light on the loveseat.

Light ignored the man, "Sugar would be appropriate for you, you eat enough sweets."

"Sugar sounds too vague." L complained.

"Okay how about this, we both quietly think of a name and whatever we come up for each other is it. We don't have to change the name even though the other doesn't like it." Light decided.

"Agreed." L began the process of thinking of a pet name for Light. This would be fun…

----

"What do you think they're doing?" Near asked from his position of the floor.

"Having a face off?" Mello was crunching on a chocolate bar Damir's mom gave him. Slivers of chocolate were falling into Near's hair because Mello was standing over him.

"Maybe they're staring off into each other's eyes like how lovers do?" Matt said from beside Mello.

"Are you really buying into this love crap?" Mello snapped off another chunk of chocolate.

"Well Light said…"

"Forget what he said, I think it's an act."

Near nodded his head, "I agree. No way L would fall in love with that guy."

"I think we should test them," Mello said in a whisper, "To see if they're faking or not."

"I think you should take your bath now, you wanted to go first after all." Matt said. He was getting sick of Mello always interfering with other people's happiness.

"I think you should take it with me," Mello said with an evil smirk on his face as he dragged the protesting teen off. Near watched them go, shaking his head in shame. What kind of people was he hanging out with?

----

"Are you ready L?" Light asked after he came up with the perfect pet name for L.

"I suppose, you first thought."

"Cupcake," Light said, a truly pleasant smile gracing his face. He watched L's eyes widen then slowly shrink to normal size. He waited for the older man to say something.

"I like cupcakes," L finally said.

"So what's my pet name?" Light asked a little too eagerly. L was beginning to think Light was enjoying himself.

"It's…"

**To be continued…**

**Finally things are heading back on course! Now that Damir saved them they can go to Washington DC to accept the award. How will Light and *laughing and barely manages to say it* Cupcake manage to lose the title gay that Matsuda has cursed them with? Will the two ever see each other as more then just friends? Will Misa ever find out what the word loathe means? And what will be Light's pet name?If anyone has a suggestion for Light's pet name please post it in a review! ^0^**

**Thank you for all the support and I'll be posting next on Friday the 13****th****. *dun dun dun…* It's an unlucky day and I want to send you a little luck by posting a chapter! ^-^**

**See you then! =3**


	8. Chapter 8 Rotten Luck

**Note: Sorry for the late update. All the power in my house went off for a few hours, what bad luck. =O**

**I do not own: Death Note, but I do own a four-leaf clover! :D **

**Things to know:**

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

_This is a sound_

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

**Friday the 13****th**** is an ominous day where many people believe bad luck will befall them. As history goes the ancient Hindus made the whole thing up when they declared that 13 people all sitting together at the same table brought bad luck. There are other beliefs on where it originated but whichever you choose to believe the methods for protecting yourself are all the same.**

**- 10 ways to bring good luck and save you from the bad -**

**1.) The simplest and quickest one you can do is cross your fingers to prevent evil spirits from finding you.**

**2.) Knocking on wood will bring the good spirits that used to live in the tree out to protect you from misfortune. **

**3.) Finding a four-leaf clover will help you see evil spirits so you can avoid them.**

**4.) Wearing your clothes inside out will bring you good luck, unless it's an accident which will bring you bad luck because you're not in tune with what you're doing.**

**6.) Sleep facing south will bring you good health and fortune.**

**7.) Break clear glass which will take any ill fortune in your place.**

**8.) Walk in the rain which is a sign of good luck.**

**9.) Carry an acorn in your pocket which is a symbol for long life.**

**10.) Picking up a pencil, a pin, or a penny and finding or claiming them brings you good fortune.**

**What should you avoid on most days but especially on Friday the 13****th****?**

**- 6 things that will bring you bad luck -**

**1.) Avoid black cats that aren't your own, they tell the evil spirits where you are so you have bad luck.**

**2.) Don't step on a crack in the sidewalk, it wont break your mother's back but it will bring you misfortune that will weigh heavily on you. **

**3.) Breaking a mirror will unleash bad luck upon you, not necessarily for seven years though.**

**4.) Spilling salt is unlucky, but spilling both salt and pepper at the same time is double unlucky.**

**5.) Using your left foot to step over a threshold or to get out of bed will bring you terrible luck, avoid at all costs!**

**6.) Don't pass people on the stairs, very unlucky on the 13****th**** of any month.**

**I hope some of these help you on your Friday the 13****th****! ^^**

**Random Anime/Manag Fact: Did you know that Bad Luck is also the name of ****Shuichi Shindou's band from Gravitation? **

**Speaking of bad luck… it's now time for chapter 8 of Forget It! **Rotten Luck**. Appropriate right? ^-^**

Rotten Luck

Misa had tossed on her normal attire of a short black skirt and a skimpy long sleeve shirt that managed to show more then it covered. She skipped out of her apartment, choosing to leave the Shiningami at home. The streets were crowded with people going to stores and heading home. Misa weaved in along with them. They didn't notice the blond because she was no longer a blond but a brunette. She was wearing her black wig. She needed to go somewhere and having people stop her for an autograph, though very flattering, would greatly delay her.

Awhile later Misa walked up the steps of the public library, her shoes clopping as she went. She got inside and walked right up to the counter, "Excuse me?"

The library clerk lifted his head, his round glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. He started at the girl for a moment. "Can I help you?"

"Finally," Misa said with relief, "Misa had to walk five blocks and got gum on her shoes, took a bus and was pushed around by many sweaty people, got lost for an hour trying to find a someone who could tell me how to get here, and my purse got stolen when I took a wrong turn!"

The man didn't even blink before asking her again, "Can I help you?"

"I need to find out what a word means." Misa chirped.

"We have a dictionary on the table just over there," The clerk pointed behind Misa to a round table with a huge book on it.

Misa walked over and examined the book. She sat down and sighed, "This is going to take awhile."

---

"Its…"

"Kira!" A voice from off to the side shouted. Both Light and L looked to the doorway to see Damir holding up a soggy newspaper. "They printed it on the front page yesterday. I saved it incase you wanted to look at it."

"They printed that?" L stepped off the loveseat and gave the article a good look over. "Damir, it just claims that Kyosuke Higuchi was arrested on unknown charges, it says nothing about Kira."

Damir turned the page and pointed out a single line of text, "Right here is where they say it. It reads; Kyosuke Higuchi was Kira and is now being questioned on his methods to kill."

L looked away from the paper and examined the ceiling. Whoever had that part published hadn't know about the Death Note so it must have come from an outsider. How would anyone find out about the arrest being connected to Kira? This would have to be investigated later. At that moment L remembered something very important, "Damir, can I use your phone? I need to call Watari."

"Sure thing, it's in the hall to the left," Damir watched as L made his way out of the room, thumb to lips, eyes focused on something unseen. He turned to Light who seemed also deep in thought.

"So Light, did you want to get something else to change into? We have clothes for both you and L. I also recommend taking a warm shower before dinner." Damir watched Light consider it, "I think some of the others are using the bathroom on this floor, but there's another upstairs."

L had found the phone without a problem. He dialed the number and waited. This land phone had a cord and L absently twirled it around his finger. Watari picked up on the second ring. L was the first to speak, "Watari, this is L. I'm calling you to inform you of our current situation, but also I need you to look into something."

"Go ahead," Watari's gentle voice said.

"We are currently with Damir at his mother's house. Light and I are with Near, Mello, and Matt who had been on the plane with us. The plane crashed after our pilot had a heart attack. We're all alive and will be making our way to Washington DC sometime tomorrow."

"Heart attack?" Watari sounded surprised. "Could it be Kira?"

"That's what I want you to look into," L explained, looking around to make sure no one was within listening distance. He was alone. "The messages Misa Amane sent to Light Yagami's cell phone, I need you to pull them up. Misa said some things I don't think she should have known about. I don't want you to take action just yet. Save them and when we get to DC I'll have you fax them over."

"Would it be safe to?"

L paused, "I don't know for sure but we have no other choice. If Kira is still out there then we must bring him to justice. I also want to know how the information about Kyosuke Higuchi being Kira got out."

"We are already working on that," Watari assured him.

"Thanks Watari." L hung up. If Misa was the second Kira, then that would mean Light was Kira. Would Kira save L from an exploding plane? No, but Kira might make a plan to be in a false relationship with L so they could watch him more closely without appearing to be suspicious. Light didn't seem to plan it though, it was more of a spur of the moment thing. Light was a good actor though.

"Done with your phone call?" Speak of the devil.

L turned to see Damir and Light.

"I just got done telling Light that you guys should bathe and change before eating!" Damir said, his bubbly mood obviously getting onto Light's nerves for the younger man was pleading L with his eyes to get rid of him.

"Thanks, we'll do that." L said. Damir frowned, it had sounded like a dismissal, guess they wanted to be alone. He began whistling a happy tune and left the two to deal with whatever was bugging them. It's never a good idea to get between a couple when they were having an argument.

"So who's going to shower first?" Light asked.

"A real couple would shower together,"

L and Light turned to see a dripping wet Mello with a chocolate bar in hand. He was wearing leather again which brought up an interesting question on why Damir's mother had leather clothing in her house. Mello saw they were staring, "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing." L said.

"I meant what I said," Mello continued, "If you guys were really a couple you'd take a shower together. Me and Matt did."

"Don't say it like that!" Matt joined them in the hallway. He was wearing jeans, a black T-shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. His goggles were on his head and his cuts where bandaged. "We both wore towels!"

"For the most part," Mello added.

"We both stayed a foot apart!"

"For the most part,"

"Well we-" "Stop right there!" Light said, he was looking a little green, most likely from the mental image he was receiving. "We don't need to hear this!"

"He's right," L said, turning away from the teens and heading to the stairs. "I'm assuming Near is taking his shower downstairs, so we'll take ours upstairs. Coming Light?"

Light began following L. From the corner of his eye he saw Mello drop his chocolate bar.

Mello and Matt shared a look. Before Matt could say "told you so" Mello said tartly, "This isn't over yet."

L and Light found their way to the bathroom by means of their noses. When they opened the door the place smelled like a flower shop. The place had bright pink wallpaper, the vanity was marble and had a vase of flowers at each corner. The mirror was draped in red lace. On top of the toilet, which had a pink seat cover, sat two purple candles that were lit and adding the smell of lilacs to the roses. The shower curtain was just a sheet of clear plastic then red lace on the outside. Overall the room was a place never meant for men to enter.

"What in the world?" Light choked out.

"Oh sorry," Damir's mother walked up behind them. "This was my daughter's bathroom before she moved out."

"When was that?" L asked, eyeing the room.

"A few years ago. Haven't used the place after that." The lady sighed, "Anyways here are your clean clothes, dinner is in thirty minutes so no rush!"

Light accepted the clothes and watched the lady leave. He turned to see L inside the room already. "Are we really going to shower together?"

"We've done it before," L pointed out. It was true though, when they had been chained they did everything together. L turned to eye Light, "Come on Glow-chan."

Light didn't comment on the pet name, or what he assumed was the pet name, and stepped into the bathroom. He set the clothes on an empty space in the vanity. When he looked up it seemed like L was admiring the candles. L said suddenly, "Shut the door."

Light did as he was asked, he was hesitant on whether or not he should lock the door but then decided he should and locked it.

"Light, don't you think it's odd that the lights were on, the candles lit, and that there's fresh flowers in here when Damir's mother said it hadn't been used for two years?" L asked after the door was closed.

Light looked around, "Well maybe she does that to keep the room lively."

"You wouldn't light candles unless you were going to be in the room," L argued, "And with all this lace around, the place could easily catch fire if the flame got too far from the wick."

"So what are you saying?" Light asked. At that moment a cold chill ran down his spine and the offer of a warm shower seemed more welcoming.

"I get the feeling someone was in here before we were," L said, joining Light near the vanity, "This could mean one of two things, and it could have been one of two people. If it was Damir who came in here first he might have set this up so we could have a romantic time. If it's the other, which is more then likely, then right now we are most likely being spied upon."

"Mello was pretty insitant we took a shower together." Light finally caught on, "You think he put a camera in here? Where could he even get a camera?"

"Not Mello, though this would surely be his idea, but Matt could have done it." L said as he began to examine the mirror itself and not his reflection, "Matt is a genius when it comes to technology. I'm sure he's capable of making a camera with parts found around the house."

"Please tell me you're joking," Light heard his own words then sighed, "What am I saying? You never joke around."

"Let's just ignore the fact we're being watched and get on with this shower." L said as he began pulling off his shirt, "Besides I'm looking forward to that shortcake after dinner."

Light turned around and began undressing himself. He folded his dirty clothes into a neat pile. He had just taken off his pants when L threw a towel at him. Light looked at it, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," L mumbled, "It appears there are only two towels in here. Very funny Mello."

"Should we save them for afterwards to dry off with?" Light asked.

"I suppose that would be the wisest choice," L paused, "Guess we should leave our boxers on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no! What's this? Half my chapter is gone! :O**

**It must be those evil spirits! Curse you Friday the 13****th****! *shaking fist***

**Me and my muse will have to go deep into their lair to find the missing half. What a disappointment…**

**Guess all you readers will have to wait for me to reemerge before finding out what happens. I assure you this chapter isn't over with, so please check back, say in a couple of days, to see if the rest is here! **

**I hope the rest of your Friday the 13****th**** goes better! ^-^ **


	9. Chapter 8 Rotten Luck Part 2

**The bad news: This is a really late update. (You can roast me alive for it.)**

**The good news: I've been extremely focused on school work and all my grades have gone up! I also got an A on two biology tests.**

**The bad news: I've been so focused on school work I neglected my faithful and kind readers.**

**The good news: I'm posting this chapter!**

**Things to know:**

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

_This is a sound_

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

**Oh and for all those fan girls who were expecting more from this shower part, sorry but this Light and L we're talking about…**

**Note* In later chapters though… =P**

Rotten Luck Part 2

L was feeling naked and exposed, which was how he looked, so the idea of getting in the shower was welcoming. He stepped inside the tub and waited intolerantly for Light to join him. As soon as both of Light's feet were on the floor L turned the showerhead on. The water that came shooting out felt like bullets on the skin. L loved it. It was as if each water droplet was giving him a personal massage. He held out his hands to cup the water with. Light watched in fascination as L eyed the water as if it were a doughnut. The older man seemed to forget that he wasn't alone as he poured the captured water over his head.

"Um L?" Light asked awkwardly.

L stopped what he was doing and tilted his head slightly to regard his shower companion.

"Could you hand me the shampoo?" Light asked when he figured he had the detective's attention.

The water cascading down pelted the side of L's head hampering his hearing in such a way that it was near impossible to tell what Light was saying. He blinked once then leaned over more to Light's side of the shower. "What did you say?"

Light, uneasy from the sudden closeness that should be normal by now, repeated his question. L looked at the showerhead and noticed a bottle of light green shampoo beside it. He lifted the bottle up to examine it. There was no apparent label, but when he took a whiff of the contents, it was made obvious that it was green apple. He offered the hair product to Light who took it greedily.

Light squeezed a healthy amount onto his palm and began to work the goop into his scalp. L had locked him in a hollow stare, and when he finally raised his eyebrow in question, the older man smiled and said just loud enough to be heard, "Light, you use 18% more shampoo then the average teenage girl."

Light stopped his lathering, "And just how do you know how much shampoo teenage girls use? Sounds perverted to me."

L gave him a shallow laugh, "I just happen to know things. Comes with the job."

"I think you need this more then I do," Light raised the bottle up, "Your hair looks like it's had a lack of pampering for years."

L took on a hurt expression.

"You can't deny what's true," Light twirled his finger around in the air, "Turn around."

L gave Light a suspicious look before obliging to the other's wishes; he turned and faced the wall of the shower. Light squirted some shampoo onto the top of L's messy black hair. He looked at it with some discretion, not sure where to start, he decided to just dig in. His fingers weaved themselves into the roots of L's hairs and began to gently rub the substance in. L instantly mumbled, "Ah Light that feels good!"

"Really? Maybe you should wash your hair more often." Light grunted.

"The chances of that happening are equal to the chances of you dying your hair pink."

"Where is the logic in that?" Light asked, now working on the tips of L's hair.

---

"What do you see?" Near whispered from Mello's side.

"Not much," Mello sighed, "The steam from the shower is obscuring my view."

"You two are horrible," Matt called from the laptop his face was glued to, "Not to mention pathetic."

Mello turned around, daggers in his eyes, "Well we wouldn't need to stoop to peeping through a hole if you had decided to help us! You're a traitor to the cause!"

Matt just shook his head in disappointment and went back to his very intense game of spider solitaire. Damir's mother had been nice enough to allow him to borrow the laptop. It didn't have internet, no reception from where they were, but it was the perfect thing to keep Matt entertained.

"So far the only thing we've confirmed is that they're willing to shower together. So what? Men bath together all the time in the open baths." Near crashed his tiny sports car into the side of the wall. "What we need is hard unmistakable evidence."

"And besides that," Mello added, "They knew we were watching them."

They stopped talking and only the sound of Matt clicking away at the mouse could be heard. Then Mello's face lit up and it was apparent that he had an idea. "Hey Near, let's give up on this shower idea."

"And do what?" Near asked. Mello's sudden change of gears didn't surprise him in the least.

"Follow me," Mello got up from his position on the floor in a flourish of leather and candy wrappers. He sauntered up to Matt and gave the sweetest smile he could. Matt, noticing the shadow over his screen, looked up and almost choked from the shock.

"Mello what are you doing?" Matt hesitantly asked.

"Hey Near," Mello ignored the question, "We're going to need geek boy for this."

Near stood up, choosing to leave his toy car behind, and joined Mello by the laptop. "What for?"

Mello broke out into laughter, scaring both Near and Matt. "You'll see."

---

As soon as Light was done with L's hair he automatically began to wash the older man's back with the palm of his hand. L's eyes flashed open and he turned to face Light. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Light looked like he was in a daze.

"Thank you Light, but I think my skin is beginning to wrinkle. Unless you would like to see what I look like as an old man, I suggest we get out." L held his hand up to show Light its disfiguration.

"Yeah," Light reached past L and turned the water off.

The instant the water was off Light noticed L was looking at him intently. "What is it L?"

"Nothing," L rolled his shoulders in a shrug, "I was just wondering, if Mello is watching us, what his thoughts are on how close we've suddenly become."

Light, finally breaking out of the fog that had been cast over his common sense, noticed how he was leaning into L with a hand resting on each water knob. Basically he had L trapped between his arms. Light pulled back immediately and began coughing into his fist nervously. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Glow-chan." L pulled the shower curtain back.

L didn't see the light blush that had graced Light's cheeks at the sound of his nickname. "So why Glow-chan?"

"Oh, it's not obvious?" L had picked up his towel and was drying off the tops of his arms.

"No!" Light was still standing in the tub, his hair was blocking his face from L's view.

"Well," L started drying his legs, "Light always seems to glow and brighten his surroundings, whether it's things or people. In a nutshell you make me feel like I can glow too."

Light looked over at L. Pretending to be a couple with L would be a lot harder then he thought it would.

---

"There you two are! I was about to file a missing persons report." Damir called from the dinning room.

"Enjoy your shower?" Mello asked from his seat at the table.

"As a matter of fact we did," Light was quick to say, "Not that it concerns you."

"Where's Matt?" L asked.

"He's not feeling well so he went to bed early," Mello explained.

"Oh. That's too bad. That doesn't explain where Near is though."

"He's sick too." Mello said in a matter of fact way.

"Why couldn't you have gotten sick with them?" Light grumbled as he sat down.

Mello just sneered at the comment.

"Those poor things!" Damir's mother walked into the room. "They are both terribly sick! What rotten luck."

"What's wrong with them?" L asked, he sounded a little concerned.

"It seems they have the flu." Damir's mother shuddered, "We'll have to be careful so no one else catches it."

"They got the flu…" L began.

"… rather quickly…" Light added.

"Well they were out in the cold," Mello said, "It's no wonder we're not all lying in bed coughing up a storm."

"I suppose…" L twirled his thumbs together.

Light waited tell Damir and his mother were out of the room to whisper under his breath, "Bullshit."

"Light!" L looked mildly surprised.

"I think they're up to something." Light said out right, it was loud enough Mello heard.

"You bet we are," Mello smirked, "You'll never see it coming though."

"Dinner is served!" Damir said happily. His mother followed him back into the room with the last piece of the meal in hand; a platter covered in turkey slices.

As the aroma began to dance in the air both L and Light were too busy thinking about Mello and his possible schemes.

**To be continued…**

**Again, sorry about the lateness of this.**

**Next chapter will have more of Mello, Matt, and Near. It'll also be longer.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and thanks for being so patient with me!**


	10. Chapter 9 It's the Flu What Can You Do?

**I'm looking forward to the summer so I can write more often. Thank you for not giving up on me!**

**Things to know:**

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

_This is a sound_

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

**I know you've all been looking forward to this, please enjoy! **

It's the Flu What Can You Do?

On the upper floor of the cabin in one of the spare bedrooms Matt and Near were relaxing on a king-size bed. Outside the snow fall had increased and the room's only window was blocked by snow. Matt was seated on the left side of the bed with the laptop placed at his feet. He was currently reprogramming it. Near who was curled up at the foot of the bed had just finished up his dinner. He pushed the plate away from his face and sat up.

"I feel guilty about lying to Damir and his mother," Near sighed as he began to twirl a strand of his hair.

"If you're working with Mello you better get used to the feeling." Matt replied not even bothering to spare Near a glance.

"Mello is an evil genius." Near said as he pulled out a permanent marker that he collected from one of the desks in the other rooms and commenced to draw a face on the pillowcase. "Think his plan will work?"

"It already has." Matt pointed out.

"True," Near connected the mouth lines together giving the pillow a goofy grin, "But something could go wrong. Remember, we are going up against L."

"Yeah so? You and Mello together could surely outwit L, and besides with Light around to distract L we'll have no problem." Matt finished the program and rebooted the laptop.

Near capped his pen and tossed it onto the floor satisfied with the face. "I hope you're right Matt."

---

"That was delicious," L said, wiping the crumbs off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it." Damir's mother gushed.

"It's really late," Damir noted after looking at the cuckoo bird clock on the dining room wall. "You should go to bed mother, I'll do the dishes."

"You will? Thanks sweetie!" The women wiggled out of her chair and gave one last look around the room, "Good night all!"

"Good night." Everyone replied except L who said, "Gute Nacht."

Damir's mother raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How did you know I've been studying the German Language?"

"I saw one of your books laying around." L shrugged.

"Do you know German?" She asked with child like awe.

"Fluently."

"Amazing!" Damir's mother clapped excitedly. She left after that in a very bubbly mood.

Damir began to stack plate on top of plate. Once he got an arm full he left to the kitchen.

"We should help him with the clean up." Light said as he stood up.

"We should." L agreed though made no move to get up as well.

Light rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, on his way grabbing plates and cups. He swung through the kitchen door and saw Damir putting on rubber gloves.

"Is it usual for the President to be doing dishes?" Light asked as he joined the man at the sink.

"It is when we eat at our mothers house." Damir handed Light a scrub brush.

---

"Mello," L called from across the table.

"Yes L?" Mello mocked innocence.

"What are you up to? Can you really not believe that Light would fall for me?" L almost sounded disappointed.

"It's not that. I think you're faking this "relationship"," Mello put air quotes around the word relationship, "We, Near and I, think you deserve better then being Light's pretend boyfriend. At the moment we only have ideas on why you're going along with this, and what you're trying to cover up."

L paused with his thumb in mid air. Mello was right! He was only doing this so no one found out that Light had been suspected of being Kira but also so they didn't find out he had been wrong. It was fun pretending with Light but that was all it was, pretend. He wanted more from this…

"Mello," L began, a plan already forming in his head. "You're right."

"I Knew it!" Mello jumped up in triumph.

"I was hoping on this trip Light and I could get closer but it seems that's not going to happen. With us pretending to date everything that transpires between us he'll feel is just acting." L bit the skin on his thumb in frustration.

"I see your dilemma and can help… for a price." Mello said with a straight face.

L looked up through his bangs and asked with a business like manner, "What would you like?"

Mello walked around the table and whispered into L's ear. When he was finished he backed away from L as he waited for him to consider.

"You don't ask for much," L mused out loud, "Okay."

"So it's agreed?" Mello asked to confirm.

"Yes." L watched as Mello smirked then he deadpanned, "I do believe I have just made a deal with the devil."

Just then Damir and Light walked out of the Kitchen. Lights hair had evidence of soap bubbles where he dragged his hand through his hair. Light's clothes were also housing water stains on his elbows where he had rested them on the counter.

"Guess it's time to go to sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow so we can drive to the nearest airport so we can fly to DC." Damir yawned as he ushered everyone upstairs. "Now because Near and Mello have come down with the flu I'm afraid two of you will have to bunk together. This room has the biggest bed that's not currently being occupied."

They stopped in front of a door with the name Anna painted in pink on it. Damir opened it up and they all got a good look of the inside. There was a queen-size bed with a pink canopy. There were about ten pillow at the top of the bed varying in color and size but all had a white lacy trim. The comforter had a flower print that could shame any six year old girl's. The floor was hardwood like most of the house but it was covered in a purple shag carpet. On the floor were hundreds of stuffed animals.

"I think I'm going to get sick." Mello said as he clutched his stomach with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

"This used to be my sisters room," Damir offered as an explanation.

"Get out," Mello dropped the sick act and placed a hand on his chest in shock, "I thought for sure this had been yours!"

Damir's jaw dropped, "What are you implying?"

Mello shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Anyways," Damir said slightly annoyed, "This will be your room for the night, hope you don't mind the frills."

"I'm used to it," That earned him a lot of blank stares. Light shuddered at the thought of Misa.

"You are used to frills and lace?" Damir asked, letting his amusement show on his face.

"Guess this tells us who's the bitch in the relationship." Mello cracked up laughing.

"No I didn't mean it like that!" Light frowned then gave up and went into the room.

"I guess this is good night then." L thanked Damir. He then turned to Mello and caught what the blond mouthed- _You're welcome_.

---

"So Mello we have one more open room for you." Damir was saying as the two continued down the hall.

"It's not necessary." Mello responded quickly.

"Why is that?"

"I'm sleeping with Matt tonight." Mello answered but the realized what he had said and corrected himself. "He's sick and I thought I would look after him."

"That's really nice of you." Damir nodded his head in approval. "What about Near thought?"

"I have a feeling he's going to go through a miraculous recovery." Was all Mello said.

---

"I wonder if Mello failed…" Near deliberated from his spot on the floor which he had congregated to after Matt had fallen asleep on the bed.

"Do I ever fail?" Mello asked with a glare on his face from the open doorway.

"Only when you're up against me." Near continued to play with his pillow.

"Why you little…" Mello made a move to tackle Near when he noticed the sleeping redhead and paused mid step. "Did Matt fall asleep?"

"Yes." Near stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes.

"Do me a favor Near and take the room across the hall tonight." Mello suddenly lost all of his hostility.

"Why?" Near's eyes widened at the odd but not totally unlike Mello request.

"Look you white haired albino brat you should just mind your own damn business and stay out of mine!" Mello placed his hands on his hips striking a pose which looked rather feminine.

"So basically you want to jump Matt as he sleeps." Near stated rather then asked as he grabbed his pillow and made his way to the door.

"Yeah basically." Mello shut the door behind Near and locked it. It would ruin everything if there was an unnecessary interruption.

Matt's head was resting on the laptop, his hair was strewn across the keys letters A though J, his goggles were over his closed eyes, and his lips were parted slightly open which allowed his soft breathing to escape. Mello just stood at the side of the bed watching Matt's chest rise and fall. Mello wondered if he was dreaming, and if he was what he was dreaming about. Finally under his breath he mumbled, "Only one way to find out."

First Mello turned off the lights then carefully pulled the laptop away from Matt, he didn't want it to get broken if things got… aggressive. Once the electronic was safely on the bedside table Mello got on the bed and crawled over to Matt's side. He shifted Matt so he was on his back instead of on his side. The sleeping boy didn't wake. Mello then straddled Matt's waist, making sure not to apply pressure just yet. He lifted Matt's arms and placed them on the above pillows and placed his own hands off to the side. Now that he was ready Mello leaned down and brushed his lips against Matt's in a light but firm kiss. At first nothing appeared to change and Mello was about to just screw being all romantic like and just slug Matt when he thought he saw Matt stir.

It started out as a tingly sensation on his lips and it traveled all though his body. After that Matt became aware that there was something on top of him. His first conclusion was that it was his laptop but then he didn't remember it weighing so much. Matt forced his eyes to open and was rewarded with darkness.

"What were you dreaming about?" The voice sounded just inches from his face and he instantly recognized it as Mello's.

"You." Matt managed to say before he became aware of the fact that he and Mello were alone in a room with the lights off.

"Really?" Mello sounded very pleased.

"Yeah, after all you're in all my dreams." Matt confessed.

"That's not creepy," Mello said with sarcasm and laughed which made Matt feel embarrassed.

"Well I-" Matt began to try and explain himself.

"Creepy yet flattering." Mello's smile could be seen through the darkness.

While Matt was thinking of something to say, which was really hard because Mello was sitting on top of him and it resulted in him feeling brain-dead, Mello pulled off his goggles.

"You know you really shouldn't fall asleep with these things on." Mello commented then chucked them to the floor.

"Why is that?"

"Because, stupid, they leave imprints around your eyes." Mello said as he traced the lines on Matt's face.

"Oh." Matt said lamely.

After a few minutes of neither saying anything Matt knew he would regret it but he had to ask, "Mello why are you on top of me?"

"Because you don't have the balls to make the first move." Mello replied in a matter of fact way.

"Do you want me to get up?" Matt asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

"I'm not talking about that kind of move." Mello lowered his head next to Matt's face and blew into his ear.

Matt's blush appeared as quickly as he could type and he instantly tried scooting away from Mello. Unfortunately for him Mello had foreseen this reaction and grabbed Matt's wrists, which were still resting on the pillow, and tightened the hold he had on his waist. Matt, seeing he was trapped, gave up trying to escape and decided to try and reason with Mello.

"What the hell are you doing Mello?" Matt tried to keep his voice down.

"Playing the role as the dominate one in our relationship."

Matt, sounding slightly hurt by that remark, replied, "I don't think this is a good idea!"

"You never think any of my ideas are good," Mello pointed out, "Yet most of the time you go a long with them anyways. Why is that?"

"Why is what?" Matt was glad that the topic had changed.

"Why is it that every scheme I come up with you're more or less willing to tag along and help me with it?" Mello had for the moment laid off the attack.

"I never really thought about why I do those stupid things with you…" Matt said slowly, "But if I had to come up with a reason I would have to say it's because I-"

"Mello! Matt!" Near was banging on their bedroom door.

"I'm going to kill him!" Mello hissed under his breath. He got up from Matt reluctantly and stomped over to the door.

Mello unlocked the door and yanked it open. Standing outside was Near with his hands over his eyes. Matt joined Mello at the door, "What's with him?"

"Probably expecting to see us naked." Mello answered before he grabbed Near's shirt and pulled him forward. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Near, used to Mello's temper, let his hands drop and replied anxiously, "L and Light are gone."

To be continued…

**I noticed this chapter had a lot of Mello in it… which I hadn't planned, it just sort of happened that way. I'm not complaining though!**

**I finished watching Death Note (I had only read the manga before) and I just fell in love with Mello, Near, and Matt all over again! ^^ **

**Don't worry fans of the L and Light couple I have not forgotten this is a LxLight fanfic.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter but whether you did or didn't please tell me what you think! **

**I've posted what's going to be happening with my story updates on my profile so if you have the time check that out and while you're there I would love it if you take my poll so I can start planning. Thanks! **

**~~ Addicted to Dreams**


	11. Chapter 10 Anxiety Making You Crazy?

**Thank you for being patient! ^^**

**Things to know:**

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

_This is a sound_

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

Anxiety Making You Crazy? 

_*flashback* _

L shut the door behind himself. Mello was very clever, it was better to have him as an ally then an enemy. Though that cleverness is good reassurance that if something ever happens to him then Near, Mello, and Matt could fill in his shoes. It's depressing thinking of one's own death so to avoid such thoughts L shook his head and focused on something else. He now watched in amusement as Light began tossing fistfuls of pillows off the bed. It made him look slightly crazed, more so then when they were on the plane with the others. Maybe he was sleep deprived? Out of curiosity L asked, "Light why are you attacking the bed?"

Light paused in mid toss. "Because these pillows will be impossible to sleep on!"

"It doesn't matter though, I don't sleep." After L said that a pink pillow hit him square in the face. It slid down and landed by his feet. L shot a glare at Light, "What was that for?"

"You're forgetting something very important." Light said slightly miffed.

L thought for a moment. Something very important? Someone leaked information to the press about Kira, but he hadn't forgotten that…

Annoyed by the silence, which was L thinking it over, Light sighed in frustration. "It's not like it's some big riddle! Humans need sleep. I'm a human. I need sleep!"

"Is Light implying that I am not human?"

Light got up from the bed. His work was complete, all the pillows were tossed to the ground. "Well let me think…"

L watched as Light paced around the room.

"You hardly eat anything that isn't a dessert, and when you eat, all the sweets you consume is more then humanly possible. It's like your stomach is a black hole. You never sleep and yet you can function just fine. You don't wear shoes because you say it'll reduce your deductive reasoning, yet I don't see how feet help it in any way. You are the most intelligent person I've ever met, and even though I'll never admit it, you may just be smarter then me. You have technology that I bet the government doesn't even know about. You speak every language and I'm sure you can write it too. You can fly planes and helicopters. You look like some weak girl yet you throw punches that hurt, and you play an amazing game of tennis. You're super rich but no one can tell that by just looking at you because you're hair is a mess and you wear simple clothes. You pick up things in an odd manner, you sit on your feet, your back is slightly hunched, you have bags under your eyes, but even after all that you manage to look appealing. You've worked for the government solving cases for who knows how long yet no one knows what you look like. You know people in power like the President of the United States of America. You have the nerve to be handcuffed to a guy for a very long time. Your sense of justice is as great as mine. You didn't freak out when you found out about Shinigamis and the Death Note." Light threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not sure which is scarier, a notebook that can kill people by just writing someone's name in it or you!" Silence.

"I scare Light?" L heard it all. He had never paid much attention to himself before. "So is that what Light thinks of me? How he sees me? Inhuman?"

Light was out of breath. He hadn't meant for it to all come pouring out but once he started talking it just slipped. Some of those things would only concern Kira, and some of those things were his own feelings, hopefully L didn't catch them. He didn't reply to L, he wasn't sure what to say. He did fear L, he was such an impressive person, it's hard not feeling intimidated.

"I am human." L said with determination.

Light flopped on the now pillow less bed, rested his head on his arms, and sighed. "I know."

"Then why say such things?" L asked, his voice not portraying the slight hurt he was feeling.

"It's complicated." Light mumbled. "Look it's late and I'm tired, let's just go to sleep."

L made no move to turn off the lights, nor did he make any move of joining Light on the bed.

Light, noticing the absence of darkness and L, pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked over to see what the problem was. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"No."

"Well can you at least turn off the lights?"

"No."

Light was about to complain, but decided to not waste his breath, and got up. "What's with you all of the sudden?"

"You've hurt my feelings."

Light paused halfway to the light switch. "Feelings?"

"Yes."

"Want me to say sorry?"

"I don't think a simple sorry will help any, you can try though." L replied dryly.

"Sorry." Light said. He wasn't in the mood to play games.

"I was right, didn't help."

"Well then you can stay mad, I'm going to sleep." Light turned the lights off and made his way back to the bed. He managed to only trip on stuffed animals twice, which was good considering how many were on the floor.

Light crawled under the flowery blanket and shut his eyes. He was tired so sleep would take him any minute now.

Any minute now.

Any minute…

He couldn't sleep. He was tired yet his consciousness wouldn't allow it. The only explanation was L. Who could sleep with that insomniac staring at them with such intensity?

Light pulled the blanket over his face more but even though he couldn't see L he could just imagine him standing in the darkness.

"Okay L," Light sat up. The room was illuminated by the moon but when he looked over to the door L wasn't there. "Where did you go?"

Light looked at the foot of the bed. On the ground were all those stuffed animals and dolls. All their eyes were looking back at him. It was like they knew he had hurt L, and they were mad. "L?"

Light got up from the bed. L wasn't in the room, but he hadn't heard the door open. Where did he go? Light got on his hands and knees and looked under the bed. Nothing was there but more dolls. Creepy dolls. There was only one other place L could be, the closet.

Light made his way to the closet door, careful to avoid the toys that littered the ground. "L come out of the closet already!"

L, who had left the bedroom to grab a snack, had just returned in time to hear Light talking. Light was talking about a closet. Did Light know that L found men far more attractive then women? Was he asking him to admit it?

"I'm sorry for calling you inhuman. I didn't mean it," Light paused, "Well for the most part."

On top of wanting a confession he was saying sorry?

"If you come out of the closet I promise I wont blowup at you again. I just have a lot on my mind. I have problems I left back in Japan that I'm not looking forward to dealing with, like Misa. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Light caved completely. He didn't want to be left alone with all the dolls. "I'll even share the bed with you, even if you don't sleep."

Had he died? Was he now in heaven? L though back to the brownie that he had just eaten. It had tasted just fine but maybe it had gone bad… nah. It might have been a "special" brownie, that would explain why Damir's mother seemed loopy. L was truly wanting it to actually be Light talking, and not some side effect from something he ate.

Light opened the closet door to find it empty. What the hell? Where was L? Frustrated, and more then frightened by the dolls, Light decided it was time to leave the room.

When the door was opened both L and Light were surprised. Light, because he wasn't expecting L to be there, and L, because he didn't think Light would go out into the hall.

"There you are!" Light said, his voice full of relief.

"Yes, here I am."

"I was looking for you. I wanted to say-"

"I heard."

"Oh, really?"

"I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes." L tried smiling, it looked a little odd, "You can go to sleep now."

"About that…" Light tried smiling to cover up his uneasiness, "Can we not sleep?"

"Well I wasn't going to anyway but weren't you tired?"

"I don't want to sleep." Light was tired but sleeping in that room was impossible, unless he wanted nightmares.

"Well what do you want to do?"

_* End Flashback* _

"Where do you think they went?" Matt asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. First he woke up to find Mello on top of him and now he had to deal with going on a manhunt for L and Light. "Ever think that they want to be alone? Who knows, maybe they're having a romantic moment. Do you really want to ruin that?"

"That's our Matty, the voice of reason, which we will now graciously ignore." Mello ruffled Matt's hair before striding down the hall, Near not far behind him.

"No one ever listens to me." Matt complained but followed for lack of nothing better to do, and Mello always looked sexy when he was up to no good.

The three made their way to the bedroom L and Light were put in. Mello waited for Matt to catch up before saying, "Prepare yourself Matt."

"Why just me?"

"I've already seen it and so has Near."

The door was kicked open.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah isn't it scary." Mello agreed.

"Is that a Vash the Stampede plushy?" Matt raced into the room and picked up a plush from amongst the other dolls and stuffed animals. "Wow he's adorable!"

Near and Mello stood in the doorway shocked.

"He's worse then me." Near mumbled.

"Matt what are you doing?" Mello snapped.

"It's Vash!" Matt pointed to the plush's spiky blond hair and red jacket.

"We're looking for L and Light," Mello reminded him. "Besides aren't you the least troubled by all those eyes looking at you, as if they were watching your every move?"

"Dude they're just toys." Matt laughed. "You guys have problems."

"Come on." Mello rolled his eyes. He wasn't known for having patience.

Just as Matt was making his way to the door he tripped and fell.

"What a klutz!" Mello grumbled. "Hurry up Matt!"

Matt tried getting up. He let go of the Vash plush, it wasn't his to take anyways, but even with another free hand he was having problems. "I think my foot is stuck on something…"

"What a sissy." Mello walked into the room and offered Matt a hand. Even with their combined effort one of Matt's feet wouldn't budge.

"Maybe you should see what his foot is stuck on." Near said helpfully from his place in the hall.

"No shit!" Mello stopped tugging on Matt's arm, which was beginning to hurt anyway, and followed his leg in attempt to find the foot. "Fuck."

"What is it?" Matt sounded slightly worried.

"You stupid foot is in a pile of dolls."

"What's the problem?" Matt was confused.

"I'm not sticking my hand into that. Are you crazy?"

"Mells they're just dolls!"

Mello examined the floor where Matt was laying more closely, "Do dolls normally hold onto to people's clothes?"

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. He tried to sit up but the task was difficult. It felt like something was pulling him down, not letting him up. "Mello stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"If you were trying to scare Near it worked, he's gone. Can you let me up now?"

"I told you I'm not doing anything!" Mello insisted. "It's the damn dolls."

Matt began struggling. If Mello wasn't doing anything then he would have to believe that dolls, inanimate objects, were keeping him prisoner. If he turned his head slightly he could just make out small porcelain hands clinging to his shirt. Trying not to panic Matt asked, "What do we do?"

"I'm not the one that was stupid enough to get captured." Mello pointed out. "I could just leave…"

"Mello!" Matt wined. "You wouldn't just leave me would you?"

Mello didn't answer for a minute, it was fun watching Matt squirm, "No I wouldn't."

"Guys maybe this will work." Near was back in the doorway. In his hand he was holding scissors.

"Good idea Near, I can cut the pieces of clothes that they're holding onto." Mello figured there wouldn't be much clothes left when he was finished… but who's complaining? "Toss them here."

Just as Near was about to comply with Mello's request the bedroom door slammed shut. Near tried opening the door. It was stuck. "Um Mello…"

"Ah hell," Mello rushed to the door but it wouldn't open. "The little bastards somehow locked the door."

"What should I do?" Near asked calmly.

"Fuck I don't know." Mello pushed his hair out of his face. "You're smarter then me, remember, you think of something."

Near paused, "I'll go try and find L and Light, they might be able to help."

"If the dolls haven't already eaten them." Matt said. "Think about it… they were in this room… the dolls might have already gotten to them."

"No way would L get captured by dolls, only you are capable of that Matt." Mello laughed.

"So should I go?" Near asked.

"Yeah. Find L." Mello nodded his head even though Near couldn't see the gesture. "We'll be here."

"Not like we can go anywhere else." Matt pointed out.

Small receding footsteps could be heard before there was silence.

Mello tried the lights. They didn't turn on.

"Mello…?" Matt called from his position on the floor.

"Yeah what?"

"Thanks for coming in the room and trying to save me."

"Psh, you would have done the same for me." Mello added, "Though I wouldn't have been stupid enough to get in that kind of situation in the first place."

"Sorry."

"You should have listen to me."

"Sorry."

"Hey Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still have that chocolate bar I told you to hold on to for me?"

"Uh yeah," Matt though about it for a few seconds. "It's in my pant's pocket."

Silence.

"Hey Mello?"

"What?"

"You don't think that the dolls attacked me because they wanted the chocolate… do you?"

"What do you mean?" Mello moved closer to Matt, purposely stepping on the dolls.

"Well they might be hungry…" It was hard to believe that dolls could come to life, but if you could buy into that idea it wasn't so far fetch that these living dolls might be hungry.

"My chocolate!" Mello leaped to the ground and began tossing dolls off of Matt. There was no way in hell he would let those doll eat _his _chocolate! Never!

---

Near found Light and L in the living room sitting on the couch. Light was passed out, his head was resting on L's shoulder, L was somewhere lost in his own thoughts. When Near came rushing in with his story about attacking dolls L was reluctant to leave the sleeping Light.

The two made their way back upstairs and stood outside the bedroom door.

---

"Mello get your hand out of my pants!" Matt yelled. Mello had gone wild to fend his chocolate bar from the hungry dolls which now laid scattered all over the room but he had gotten a little eager and tried to retrieve the bar from Matt's pants on his own.

"Give it to me!" Mello said as he was wrestling with the redhead.

"I will if you don't rush me!" Matt yelped when Mello's hand brushed against something that _wasn't _the chocolate bar. "Get off me Mello! You're going to squish it!"

Mello finally pulled the offending chocolate bar out from Matt's pants. The wrapper was split, the bar was melted, and some chocolate was left on Matt. Matt looked at Mello's disappointed face, then at his clothes. "Just great, thanks to you it got all over me!"

"I can lick it off." Mello, who was now calm and eating his chocolate, offered.

---

"Are you sure they needed help?" L questioned Near.

"There were dolls… they grabbed Matt and Mello went to save him… they locked them inside…" Near was mumbling.

L placed a hand on Near's shoulder, "You sound like you need some rest. Light was also mumbling strange things before he fell sleep. Maybe all this fresh air is getting to your head?"

"But…" Near looked back at the bedroom door. "What about them?"

L also looked at the door. "They sound… busy."

_To be continued…_

**No they are not crazy. If you're confused please note that things will be explained next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Readers are loved, reviews are my muses! See you next chapter! ^^**


	12. Chapter 11 Aftermath

Aftermath

"Ah what a beautiful morning!" Damir sighed contently as he looked out his bedroom window at the snow covered lawn. His stepmother really did have a lovely home.

Damir walked over to his closet and pulled out a black suit. He hated wearing them, suits. They were so formal, and they clashed with his personality. It was his duty though, as the President, to look his best in the eye of the public. Sense they were going to Washington DC today he didn't want to allow the paparazzi a chance to catch him wearing his favorite puppy sweater, worn only during the coldest of nights. He put the suit on and accessorized it with a blue tie. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess so he ran his fingers through the dark brown mess. His hazel eyes flashed with excitement, today was going to be so much fun!

Damir left his room with a hop in his step. His first stop would be to wake up Matt and Mello. When he got to the bedroom door he wasn't sure what to anticipate but knocked on the door anyways.

No answer.

Damir opened the door and popped his head in, "Good morning sunshines!"

No one was there.

Damir went to Near's bedroom next and repeated the procedure only to be met with the same results.

"Odd…" Damir walked up to L and Light's room.

He knocked on the door. No reply, again, so he opened the door. "Good morning sun-"

Mello and Matt were asleep on the floor. Mello's head was rested on Matt's chest, and one of his arm's was wrapped around Matt's waist. Matt's head was tilted slightly in Mello's direction, one of his hands was on Mello's back, and the other stretched out across the floor. The two looked down right adorable. Damir hated to wake them up but the task must be done. Carefully Damir walked into the room, bent down, and gave Mello's shoulder a slight shake. "Time to get up sleepyheads!"

Mello breathed out, "Fuck off."

"Well I never…" Damir did not like Mello's potty mouth. Though for the life of him he couldn't fathom how someone so pretty could be so crude…

Matt didn't seem to hear him at all.

"Come now it's time to get up." Damir tried again.

"Go to hell." Mello grumbled.

Matt, who finally registered that someone was talking to them, pulled himself out of sleep enough to mumble, "Look, chocolate…"

As if he had received an electric shock Mello sat up bolt right. His eyes were wide awake, his hair was slightly static from him rubbing his head on Matt's shirt, and a line of drool trickled down his mouth. "Where?"

Damir was surprised. "So you're awake?"

Mello looked at Damir, then down at Matt.

"It works like a charm." Matt smirked. Mention chocolate in a one mile radius of Mello and he would come running.

"Matt…" The blond whined. "You lied to me!"

The blond elbowed the redhead in the gut, and that woke him up.

After the two squabbled for a few minutes Damir had to interrupted them, "Out of curiosity… why are you guys in this bedroom?"

Memories from the previously night came flooding back to them. Mello trying to seduce Matt, then Near interrupting, them going to look for L and Light, and the dolls. Those horrible, horrible dolls!

"You're never going to believe this but your mother's house is haunted!" Mello told Damir. "The dolls in this room attacked my poor Matt, they locked us in this room, and they tried to eat my chocolate!"

"They are possessed," Matt agreed, he tried not to blush when Mello said he was his. "I recommend you call an exorcist."

Damir regarded the two for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny…?" Mello growled.

"You two!" Damir stood up and used the wall for support.

"I don't remember saying anything funny…" Mello folded his arms across his chest. "Do you Matt?" "No."

Damir held his stomach for a moment, and when he finally had his laughter under control spoke, "You guys never met my sister."

"Is she anything like you?" Mello asked.

"No." Damir smiled. "She's a lot like Matt."

"Like me?" Matt squeaked.

"Yeah." Damir sat down on the bed. "She's really into technology. When she was little she used to take apart our toaster and put it back together. A very clever girl she was. These dolls are some of her earlier work. I guess you can say she modified them."

"Are you saying these dolls are like robots?" Mello looked disbelieving.

"Mells look!" Matt was staring at the plush carpet. Remains of the dolls Mello had crushed were scattered in the carpet. There were pieces of porcelain along with things like computer chips, tiny screws, and metal scraps.

"Anna found all those parts herself. She even took apart my alarm clock…" Damir paused. "Thanks to her I was late for work that day."

"So what, she's a geek like Matt but with a twisted personality? Who programs their dolls to attack people?"

"They just wanted a hug." Damir picked up a doll from off the floor. The little girl was wearing a gothic dress and had ribbons in her blond hair. Damir waved his hand in front of her face and the little girl opened her hands, brought her arms in front of her, and closed her hands. "Most of them are motion sensitive."

"That is still creepy." Mello pointed out. "Why does her hands open up and close?"

"I think my sister had it so they could grab other doll's hands," Damir put the doll down on the bed. "Then again it was my sister's, so who knows?"

"They were so strong though…" Matt remembered how even with Mello's help he couldn't get up.

"Well I imagine if a lot of them grabbed onto you their parts would weigh you down quite a bit. Some of these dolls weigh over ten pounds." Damir shrugged.

"Holy fuck! Ten pounds?" Mello gasped. "What have they been eating?"

"Anna made doll piggybanks, if they're full of money they weigh more, right? I tried breaking into one once, I don't recommend it."

"Why?" Both Matt and Mello asked.

Damir looked at them, his eyes shrouded in darkness, "Bad things will happen…"

Both Matt and Mello visibly gulped.

"Who wants breakfast?" Damir asked cheerfully, walking out of the bedroom.

Matt and Mello made a hasty retreat out of the room. They didn't want to be left alone with the dolls, even though they knew they weren't possessed but just robotic.

"You guys get dressed and meet me downstairs." Damir laughed at Matt's and Mello's mad scramble to get out of the room.

"Fine." Mello grumbled.

"Thanks!" Matt said as he raced to catch up with the blond.

Damir slid down the banister and landed on the first floor. The lights from the kitchen were on and the soft sizzle of bacon in a frying pan could be heard. The smell of fresh squeezed citrus in the air indicated that they would have orange juice along with their food. Damir took a look in the kitchen and saw his stepmother had made pancakes and eggs. The yellow yolks were perfectly round and the whites looked as white as a cloud. "Morning!"

The women turned around. "Damir! Sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Damir bobbed his head up and down approvingly. "Breakfast looks good."

"Tell me how it tastes." She handed Damir a strip of bacon.

The bacon felt crisp between his fingers and when he took a bite he tasted the savory flavor of fat, "Delicious!"

"Oh good. I hope our guests like it."

"If you have chocolate and sweets I'm sure they'll love it." Damir left the kitchen and paused. "Where could the other's be?"

A muffled voice from the living room answered his question.

---

"Morning Glow-chan." L said. He was leaning over the edge of the couch staring down at Light who had moved to the floor when L went with Near to check on Matt and Mello. He reached down and gingerly brushed a few strands of hair out of Light's face.

Light felt the touch but didn't move. His eyes were still closed so he could only wonder what expression L wore. "It's morning already?"

"Yeah." L noticed that Light didn't shrink away from his slight show of affection. This was an improvement but he didn't want to push the envelope.

"Damn." Light sighed inwardly.

"Still tired?" L asked. He himself hadn't gone to sleep that night, instead he opted to watch Light sleep all night. It was like watching an angel.

"No." Light rolled onto his side, his face now facing the bottom of the couch. He opened his eyes and looked up to see L looking at him. "I just don't want to get up."

L raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Light wants to be lazy?"

Light continued to stare. "I guess that sounds pretty dumb, huh?"

L paused to consider before replying. He moved his thumb up to his mouth in thought. "Everyone deserves a moment of peace, even Light. This was suppose to be a vacation after the Kira case but so far it's been a lot of trouble. If it's not one thing it's another."

Light nodded his head in agreement. So far it had been one hell of an adventure, and it only just started.

"I am truly sorry Light,"

"What for?" Light sat up. His head was higher then L's now but their faces weren't that far apart.

"This trip has been ruined, and I'm the one that made you come."

That pissed him off. "I wanted to come! This trip isn't ruined and nothing so far has been your fault!" If anything is was Misa's fault but Light didn't want to mention that…

"I don't know…" L's eyes suddenly became fixated on something other then Light's face. The design on the couch was pretty interesting. The younger man seemed so serious and that expression he wore was so cute. "I feel like I have a bigger role in this…"

Light wanted to smack his forehead. L was very insightful, it was almost as if he knew, then again it was L so maybe he did. Misa was jealous of him so in a way he was involved… but again, it's not L's fault! Light, instead of voicing his thoughts said, "Don't say such things.0, and look at me when you're talking!"

"Then what should I say?" L asked, his eyes finding Light's light brown ones. Like the sweet nectar of the gods L felt like he could get drunk on those eyes.

"I'm not sure." Light admitted.

"Oh." Was all L said.

Light saw how L's face fell. He didn't mean to upset him, but he hadn't been expecting L's question. "You should say something like, "Light this has been the most interesting trip I have ever been on" and "Light I'm looking forward to all the fun things we get to do in DC"!"

"Fun things?" L could not think of anything.

"Yeah. I was hoping to surprise you with this but…" Light paused. "The Princess Pastry Palace's grand opening is tomorrow. I wanted to go to it with you… seeing how you like sweets and all."

"Light…" L was totally touched. Light had planned ahead and thought of somewhere for them to go, together, to have fun. Light even made sure it would be someplace that he would enjoy going to. Would that make it a date? He would think about that later…

"I know how you don't like to be seen in public so this place is perfect because they are having a special tea party to celebrate their first customers. You get to dress up in costumes and eat with the owner. It may have cost me an arm and a leg, and there's a possibility a whole night's worth of sleep… but I got us seats."

"What about Near, Mello, and Matt?" L asked dumbly.

"Well…" Drat, Light didn't really want them to come, but he couldn't say that. "I bought out all the seats because I didn't think you would be comfortable eating with other people."

"How many seats are there?" Light couldn't ignore the hopefulness in L's voice.

"There are ten seats but one belongs to the owner."

"You bought nine seats!" L's jaw dropped. "Light doesn't have that kind of money."

Light rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad, I was being dramatic earlier. It's a pastry shop, not like some exclusive restaurant."

"So we get to dress up in costumes?" L smiled. "Sounds fun."

"See?" Light also smiled too, it was contagious. "Now there's something that you can look forward to!"

"That was very thoughtful of you Light, I'll have to repay you somehow." L mused out loud.

"Oh you don't have to," Light said quickly. "My treat, really!"

L leaned in close to Light as if sharing a secret. His eyes were still focused on Light's, his smile still lingering on his lips. "So there is nothing you want? Nothing at all?"

Light's words caught in his throat. When did L get so close? Why was he staring at him? Oh yeah, he told him to keep eye contact when talking. Why did that exotic smile look so beautiful all of the sudden? Most importantly… why was he leaning towards L now?

L looked slightly puzzled at Light's hesitation to answer the question but kept his smile up.

Light was panicking on the inside. He couldn't stop his body from moving. His face was getting closer and closer to L's. His face felt warm and he hoped that L wouldn't notice, though it would be kind of hard for him not to notice what was going on when Light's lips come crashing down against his own. Yeah, very hard to miss.

L's smile deflated until there wasn't a trace left of it. He now wore a worried expression. "Light?"

No stop! Light was mentally screaming at himself.

"Is something wrong light?" L didn't understand why Light was being unresponsive. "Your face is a little red, are you coming down with something?"

Stop!

L placed his forehead against Light's. "This method of checking someone's temperature isn't the most accurate way to tell whether someone is sick or not but I'm pretty sure you feel normal."

STOP!

"L I…" Light breathed out. He could feel L's breath against his face, the older man was breathing normally, unlike his own breath which had suddenly become irregular.

"Light I'm worried," L hadn't moved his head yet, he was double checking Light's temperature. "You don't have a fever but you seem sick. Want me to see if the Vardinon's have cold medicine?"

Light tilted his head slightly, his forehead moving away from L's, and he leaned forward closing the distance between his and L's lips.

"Ah there you two are!" Damir called from the hallway.

L pulled back and turned his head in Damir's direction which caused Light's lips to miss their target and left the kiss in the air. It made him look funny but no one was paying much attention to him.

"Damir," L greeted the man. "You look nice this morning."

"I have to sense I'm the President," Damir smiled. "So why are you guys in the living room?"

L thought a moment, then turned to Light who had recovered from the missed kiss but was still blushing madly. "Why are we in the living room Light?"

"Uh," Light began.

"Don't tell me you were afraid of the dolls too." Damir joked but when he saw how solemn Light looked he realized he must have hit the nail on the head. "Oh."

"Wait," L caught on to Light's tense silence. "We came out here because you were scared?"

"No!" Light stood up. "I wasn't afraid of some dolls!"

L's smile returned, "Right."

"Just shut up!" Light stomped his foot childishly and stormed out of the room.

"Light!" L got off the couch and followed the younger one out of the room, "Next time just tell me you're scared, I'll protect you from the "evil" dolls!"

"Shut up!"

After the two left the room Damir smirked, those two made quite the couple. Now who was he forgetting…?

"Near?" Damir called looking around. Where did the young boy run off to?

Damir popped his head into the dining room where Mello, Matt, L, and Light were already seated. Matt was fiddling with the laptop again, it rested on his lap, and he was so engrossed in it he seemed oblivious to Mello's rant. The rant's topic sounded something along the lines of why the movie was called Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory when the factory was full of a variety of candies. Damir could just make out Mello's voice above Light and L's argument over the dolls.

"It's mislabeling I tell you!" Mello slammed his fist on the table.

"Have any of you seen Near?" Damir asked.

"He's in the bathroom." L supplied.

"Oh." Damir said relieved.

"Want me to go wake him up?" L asked.

"I thought you said he was in the bathroom…" Damir deadpanned.

"Last night he told me he was going to go sleep in there," L looked over at Light, "He was also afraid of the dolls."

"I was not!" Light said for the umpteenth time.

"We'll go get him!" Mello said, already dragging Matt behind him.

"Ah thank you," Damir nodded. "Hurry back breakfast will be served soon."

"Kay!" Mello called back.

---

Near was curled up against the pillow that he had drawn a face on. After the ordeal with the dolls Near didn't want to sleep in his room, it just seemed too big, so he chose to stay in the tub. He was just starting to wake up. The dream he was having was coming to an end. It had been a comforting dream even though he couldn't remember it. His eyes slowly slid open. The view he got was of the white shower curtain. The shower curtain rippled from movement, a movement that he hadn't made.

Near sat up. On the curtain was the silhouette of something very familiar…

Near pulled the curtain back. There sitting on the edge of the tub was a doll. The doll had large blue eyes, black spiky hair, a silver nose ring, was wearing all black, and had a tiny chainsaw in her delicate hands.

Near blinked.

"I love you mommy," The doll said in a super sweet voice. "Will you play with me?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Near brought his hands up to cover his eyes and he shrank back against the bathtub wall.

Damir who heard the scream came rushing into the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"I love you mommy. Will you play with me?" The doll said again.

Damir looked down at the doll, "Spunky Samantha, what are you doing here?"

Laughter could be heard from the hall. Damir ignored it for now and bent down beside the tub, "Near, it's okay, this is just a doll."

Near peeked through his fingers. The poor kid looked terrified.

"Hey kid," Damir tried to hide a smile, Near was just so cute, and reached out a hand. "I think you may be the victim of a prank."

Near took the hand and was lifted out of the bathtub.

"I don't see how you could sleep in there," Damir scrunched up his nose at the tub, "Weren't you uncomfortable?"

"I had Mr. Powly." Near said quietly, he let go of Damir's hand.

"Mr. Powly?" Damir was confused.

"He means that stupid pillow," Mello chirped from the doorway.

"Mello!" Near's eyes grew wide.

"Like your morning surprise?"

"You're okay!" Near ran up to Mello and hugged him, "I was worried that the dolls ate you and Matt!"

"You were worried?" Mello choked out. He was staring to feel guilty about putting the doll on the bathtub. Near worrying about him was unusual, and the kid had been so scared that he had slept in the bathroom. Now Mello felt pretty low, and that was a very shitty feeling. He didn't return the hug but he didn't push Near off either.

"When L and I came back to save you L said you guys didn't need any help so we left you alone." Near let go of Mello, his cheeks were a light red, and he looked down at his bare feet. "It sounded like you guys were… you know…"

Mello paused, then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked as he joined the group.

"Near though we had sex last night!" Mello laughed. "I think he's more traumatized by that image then the dolls!"

"I don't know about him, but I am." Damir spoke up. "Anyway we should go eat breakfast before the others eat it all."

"Like I care." Mello snapped.

"There's chocolate chip pancakes." Damir baited.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go eat!"

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 12 Sour Plum

**Things to know:**

_*flashback* - _This is taking a look back in time.

_**flashback**_ - This is a flashback within a flashback.

"This is talking."

_-- _This is writing _-- _

_This is a sound_

**This is authors notes.**

This is chapter title

Sour Plum

They were finally heading to Washington DC, it felt like forever sense they head set out. After breakfast they had all gathered themselves outside to where Damir's helicopter was waiting. The plan was that they would travel by helicopter until they reached the Canadian Border, where they'll switch to an armored limousine and travel that way until they get to a private airport where the President's plane will be waiting to take them the rest of the way. Why all the fuss? Well it was to be extra safe, a just in case factor. The six of them were currently in the helicopter. They were flying past trees which appeared as green blobs in their vision, and the snow was turning to brown dirt.

"So let me get this straight…" Mello began after he was done devouring a chocolate bar he was given for the road, "You are the President of the United States of America, yet --your mother lives in Canada?"

"Well it's a long story…" Damir laughed.

"We have the time." Mello pointed out.

"Don't pry into other people's lives, Mello," Matt warned from Mello's side. He was feeling withdrawal symptoms from being away from the laptop and had already tried tempting the pilot to let him play with the buttons and switches on the control panel, which had luckily all gone in failure. Now he was feeling restless, like Mello who was dealing with it by annoying the hell out of other people. His first victim was Damir.

"Oh no, it's fine, I guess." Damir sighed out. "She's not really my mother, well not my real mother, not my biological one, not my-"

"We get it!" Mello stopped Damir before he continued the list of things you call your stepmother.

"I had real parents though," Damir paused to look out the window. Memories came flooding back from his childhood and his face lit up in a sad smile, "I didn't live with them though, I lived with the women you met. She didn't always live in Canada, but to get away from the paparazzi she moved up there after I was elected. Ironic, yes, but it was for the best."

"What about your real parents?" Asked Near, getting interested in the conversation. "Why didn't you live with them?"

"They were-"

"Sir," The pilot called back.

"Hm?" Damir turned his head so that it was facing forward. "What is it Jonathan?"

"We're nearing the border in five, we need to land."

Everyone braced themselves as the pilot landed the hunk of metal just over fifty yards away from a long sleek black car. The all scrambled out of one transportation vehicle and into another one.

"Wow, this is nice." Mello said admiringly. "Leather seats, for once you have good taste."

"Thank you," Damir said. "I'm glad you approve."

"Does this thing have any chocolate?" Mello asked as he flipped on the lights, then flipped them off.

"Afraid not," Damir opened a rather large compartment on the opposite side of the door and under the tinted window. Inside were bottles of water, wine, apple juice, and Starbuck's Coffee all in a neat row. In another compartment he opened up beside that one were snacks like chips, apples, and trail mix. Everything had been restocked ahead of time, nothing but the best for the President. "We have other things though, please help yourselves."

L and Mello passed. There was nothing in their to quench their thirst for sugary sweets. Light grabbed an apple, out of habit, and began to nibble on it's smooth red skin. Near had taken a mocha Starbuck's Coffee, unsure of what it would taste like, but it looked the closest thing to milk. He drank lots of Milk because of Roger.

_*flashback* _

Near was sitting in the kitchen playing with one of his puzzles on the table. He was close to done when Mello stormed in. "Near!"

Near didn't look up at him, it was a waste of time.

"Let's have a race around the block." Mello suggested. "Winner of this race will be the winner of all time."

"That's what you said last time when we were competing who could clean up their room the fastest." Near said while he fit another puzzle piece onto his board.

"Yeah, I still don't see how you won with all those toys…" Mello paused. "But that wasn't fair, I share a room with Matt, and he had all his junk on my side!"

"What about last week when you said whoever ate a bottle of syrup faster would be the winner of winners?" Near reminded Mello.

"Oh yeah…" Mello blinked. "I didn't mean Maple Syrup though, I meant chocolate, so again that was unfair."

"You're just a sore loser." Matt teased from the hall. He was heading to the living room to watch some TV.

"I'll kill you later Matt!" Mello threatened then turned back to Near, "This time I mean it!"

"You said that the last 423 times." Near stared down at a blue piece that he couldn't find the place for. After thinking it over for a moment he decided it must have come from another puzzle, and set it off to the side. "Besides, you'll cheat."

Mello looked offended and placed a hand on his chest, "Me, cheat? Never!"

"You'll find something to trip me with or you'll hire someone to jump out of a bush with a Halloween mask on to scare me." Near was speaking from experience. Mello often found clever ways of making him slip up, but he still always won.

"I wont, I promise." Mello held out one of his pinkies.

"Your word means nothing," Near said automatically. He had trusted the blond once before and now he regretted it.

That pissed Mello off. Hell, everything about Near pissed him off! Out of anger he snatched the puzzle away from Near and flipped it upside down. Like water in a rain shower pieces of the puzzle came falling around the white haired boy. Near looked up at Mello, that bored expression wiped off his face. "That wasn't necessary."

"No," Mello agreed as he dropped the board to the ground, "But it did make me feel better."

Near watched as Mello left the room. He then looked at all the puzzle pieces around him. Well that was a waste off half an hour.

"If you don't want Mello to be mean to you, you should try growing up." Roger said. He really didn't like kids, Mello was a good example of why he didn't.

"Growing up?" Near repeated the idea. "How do I do that?"

"You could stop playing with toys?" After Roger said that both he and Near knew that wasn't happening. "Heck I don't know, drink milk to grow bigger so Mello will be too afraid to mess with you."

The man walked out of the room mumbling about how horrible children were. He had just been the victim of one of Mello's pranks. There had been a single red sock in his load of whites. He hated the color pink.

"Drink milk…" Near liked the taste of milk, it was white too, his favorite color. He also liked the idea of Mello leaving him alone. After thinking about it he was willing to give Milk a try.

_*End flashback*_

Matt grabbed at the trail mix long enough to see it's contents. "Hey Mells, this has chocolate M&Ns in it."

"Really?" Mello leaned over Matt's shoulder to get a better look.

"Yeah, here." Matt picked out a couple of reds, yellows, and greens, and handed them to the chocolate fiend.

Mello popped the tasty treats into his mouth and after savoring their sweetness he gave Matt a hug, "My hero!"

"Mine too," Damir piped up. Anyone who could keep Mello under control was not only his hero, but an American Hero.

---

Misa Amane just stepped off the plane where she had just spent hours being pampered in her first-class seat. She smiled as she looked around. "So this is Washington DC?"

"That was so boring!" Ryuk complained. "I couldn't even eat an apple the whole time we were in that metal prison!"

"Ryuk, stop complaining." Misa said in her super sweet voice that would annoy the hell out of anyone with commonsense. She had her pink suitcase in one hand and a gray stuff animal cat in the other.

"Misa," Ryuk wheezed. "What's with the cat?"

"Oh him?" Misa cheerfully raised the cat to her face and kissed it's plastic black nose. "This is so when I'm talking to you people don't think I'm crazy and that I'm talking to myself."

Ryuk looked at the girl in shock, and the people wont think she's crazy for talking to a stuffed animal? America really was a strange place… or Misa was really a dumb girl. It was hard choice on which it was.

"Misa is so excited! I get to eat yummy foreign food, sleep in a luxurious hotel, and I get to see my Light!" Misa laughed happily, then laughed just as evilly, "And let's not forget I get to crush L once and for all!"

"I want an apple," Ryuk told her, trying to ignore the crazy vibes he was getting from her.

"Fine," Misa began fishing inside her purse. It was black with pink ribbons on it. It was packed full of things like makeup, her cell phone, a mirror, fan letters, a hand dictionary, a smaller purse, and many other things. She finally pulled her hand out with a precious fruit in her grasp. "Just be quite now, Misa is thinking."

Well that's going to take awhile, Ryuk thought to himself. He looked at the fruit in his hand. It was rather small, and a darker red then most of the apples he had ever seen, but he popped that baby into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, and without apples there might not be. His yellow and red eyes widened as the fruit's juices bathed his tongue in the most disgusting bitter flavor he had ever had the dissatisfaction of tasting.

Misa looked over at Ryuk, he was making a funny face. "What's wrong?"

The Shinigami swallowed.

"What, you don't like plums?" Misa asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"I asked for an apple." Ryuk said, more then a little irritated.

"Oh well," Misa huffed. "Fruit is fruit."

Right… "I'm going for a walk."

Misa saw Ryuk floating off, "Okay, that'll give Misa time to think."

Ryuk didn't look back at the blond. She was driving him crazy. No wonder Light turned gay. Speaking of Light… he had to find him!

_To be continued…_

This chapter was a filler one, next one will be filled with lots of fun, I hope. ^-^

**Thank you everyone who has been reviewing:**

Hentai-Otaku

teenwitch18

Usagi-Usagi

strippedgoggles44

GreatCheezyPoofGirl

Fk306 animelover

deatnoteno1fan-codegeasslover

Dragonist

ScarredButterflyWings

FireWolfXIII

And a couple of others. I love you guys! ^^

Notice something strange though… 77 people have my story on alert but chapter 12 only got 6 reviews. This makes me really sad. I know some people are slow readers, I know I don't always have time to reader the latest chapters, but 71 people not reviewing is a lot. I don't want to be greedy for reviews, but they are the only reward authors get for all the work they put into their story.

I would love it if more people tell me what they think of my story, or where I need to improve, or give me ideas, you never know I may use them! =D

For those people who have been reviewing I want you to know I really appreciate it. They make me happy and make me want to write more to please you guys. Chapter 13 will be dedicated to everyone who reviews. See you guys then! -- **A2D**


	14. Chapter 13 Suspicions Among Us

**Things to know:**

"This is talking."  
-- This is writing --  
_This is a sound  
_This is chapter title

Suspicions Among Us

"Of course you guys will be staying in the Queens's Bedroom," Damir had been talking for hours now though it went unnoticed to him that no one seemed to be listening. "It's well furnished and has historical value."

"About our accommodations," L wasn't sure how the President was going to take this but it had to be said, "I'm afraid we will not be staying at the White House with you."

Damir looked like his heart was ripped out of his chest, thrown to the ground, and stepped on by Mello's boot. He was crushed. "What do you mean? I thought… I thought we would have lots of fun. We could stay up late, my mom wouldn't be there to yell at us, we could eat junk food. There's so much I had planned, I even made a list. We'd have to wait tell after I'm done with my paperwork but that wouldn't take too long."

"Man, you really need to get yourself a First Lady." Mello said with some sympathy but mostly criticism. The guy was acting like a grown man who lived in his parent's basement, and that was embarrassing to listen to.

"I know you had plans for us," L said apologetically. "But I think this is for the best."

"It almost sounds like you guys are breaking up." Mello joked but almost everyone gave him a dirty look that shut him up for the time being.

Damir still looked miserable.

"It's not you, it's us." L clarified. "Can you imagine what kind of havoc we would reap?"

"But…" Damir sniffed.

Light rolled his eyes. "How do you not understand? You've seen what are small group is capable of! First of all you would be endangering every American citizen by allowing Mello into the White House. I'm not sure what all you have in there but if it's dangerous, breakable, expensive, or top secret Mello will be sure to find it, destroy it, or use it to cause even more damage!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Mello snapped at Light, then after a moment's thought, "But you do have a point."

"See, he even agrees with me." Light looked back over at Damir.

"I would have him watched, and besides he's one person, what can he do?" Damir gave off a funny laugh that hinted to the fact that he didn't truly believe that Mello was harmless. Everyone else in the limo could picture the end of the world, chaos, destruction, and chocolate. What cant Mello do when he puts his mind to it? Beat Near, but besides that.

"Then there's Matt-" Light continued because he hadn't convinced Damir yet.

"Me?" Matt said surprised. His eyes blinked innocently behind his green goggles.

"Matt would probably hack into your computer system and then from there the sky's the limit." Light knew Matt was a computer genius, it was hard to miss.

"We have firewalls," Damir brushed the worry off. "I doubt he would do something like that anyways."

Everyone else was dubious of that.

Light was getting annoyed, the President sure was carefree, he almost wished he could be like that. Almost, but then he looked over at L who also seemed to be a bit annoyed, and that made it so being himself just got a lot better.

"What about Near?" Damir asked. The boy in question was currently asleep next to Matt, his head leaning against the window, his hand wrapped around the half drunken coffee drink. "You can't claim that he's a troublemaker can you?"

"I-" Light was surprised at how Damir was acting, childish but with a serious undertone.

"Now you're just grasping for straws." L said thoughtfully. "I can understand your reluctance in admitting that I'm right in this matter, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm right."

"I'm not a troublemaker…" Near mumbled. Either he was listening and talking in his sleep, or he was really awake. "Mello's just a bad influence."

"Oh blame it on the blond." Mello wanted to kick Near but Matt was between the two and that made it difficult.

"It has nothing to do with your hair color." Near sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his sleeve. "If you guys are discussing why we shouldn't stay at the White House I think the most obvious reason would be the cameras."

"Cameras?" Damir looked forward where Near was sitting in front of him. "I don't understand."

"We do not take pictures and we do not get filmed." Near shrugged. "What's not to understand?"

"I knew L didn't want to go on TV but you don't want to stay at the White House because of the security cameras?" Damir frowned. "I guess that makes sense, sorry for pushing the matter."

"It's okay." L looked out the window longingly. He was sick of being in the limonene. It didn't help that they had police escorts and everyone was staring. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Actually we're here." Damir informed the other passengers, he seemed saddened.

"Whoa it's huge!" Mello looked out his window at the hotel Park Hyatt Washington. It was a luxury hotel, and it looked the part.

"You sure know how to pick a hotel," Damir commented, his smile returned. "This place is one of the best, or so I've heard."

"Watari booked us a room," L smiled. "I told him not to spoil us, but I guess he wanted the kids to enjoy themselves."

"We're not kids!" The "kids" protested.

"You better get out before the we attract more attention." Damir laughed. "I'll be able to contact your room, Watari gave me the number when I was contacted by him."

"Thank you." L bobbed his head in thanks.

"Today, tomorrow, and the next are free for you to use as you see fit but after that is when the TV broadcast is going to be happening." Damir reminded L when everyone else was outside.

"I'll remember that," L said as he shut the door.

All five watched as the President of the United States of America rode off, followed by his escorts., then turned to look at where they would be staying. The building cast a shadow over the building beside it which was a shadow in its comparison. The exterior was made of red bricks, there were trees that decorated it's side, and a flag hung where everyone could see.

"Well are we going in or are we just going to stare at it?" Mello lead the way into the lobby.

The lobby's floor was so clean that the group's reflection could be seen in the light brown tiles. There were three reception desks, a lady sat behind each one wearing a black uniform and a name tag. L walked over to where a lady with the name Kate sat waiting to help him.

Not being a people person L wanted to quickly get this over with. When he approached the young lady she smiled and asked, "Welcome to Park Hyatt Washington, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to sign in." L said in his normal monotone voice, which seemed to unsettled the lady for a moment before she just as cheerfully asked, "Okay, what is your name?"

"L." L said. He expected the reaction he got. The lady's eyebrows rose and her lips made the shape of an O. He didn't use his normal alias because he assumed Watari would have left him a message if he had. Light joined L at the desk, just in case there was a chance his real name would slip out.

The lady typed the letter into her computer and was surprised by the results. "L and a party of four your room is the Presidential Suite room number 20."

"Sweet!" Mello cheered. "That old man really came through for us!"

Kate, the lady, looked over at where Mello had grabbed Matt's hands and was dancing around with him across the lobby floor. "Your kids?"

"Whose?" L blinked.

The lady paused, not sure if she had said something wrong, "Are they your kids?"

"No." Was the immediate answer. The lady looked at Light, she didn't ask her question but he caught on fast, "God no!"

"So they're not with you?" She was considering calling security to escort the kids out.

"Oh they are," L took the room keys out of Kate's hands and left to join the others with Light.

Kate made a note to remember their faces. Two grown men with three younger kids who could only be in their early teens, that was suspicious.

"Okay so I suppose we should head to our room." L mumbled.

"Wait!" Light had a sudden inspiration. "We should go shopping first." "Light wants to go shopping, le gasp!" Mello tried to fake shock. "What could you possibly want to buy?"

"All our stuff was wrecked… I don't know about you guys but there are things I want to get." Light pinch his shirt. "Like clothes."

---

"This isn't what I meant by clothes," Light deadpanned.

"Are you saying you don't like the customized T-shirts I made for everyone?" Mello glared at Light.

"Why did we let him make our shirts again?" Light asked L.

"Because he threatened to make a scene if we didn't." L reminded him.

"Well I find this insulting!" Light looked down at his brown shirt with red lettering that read -- Yagami-- on the front and -- I'm a gay -- on the back. "And why does my sexuality keep popping up? Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes Light, remember it could have been worse." L's shirt was white with blue lettering that read -- I'm with stupid --, Light just happened to be where the arrow was pointing.

"I like my shirt." Near smiled down at himself. His shirt was sky blue with white lettering that read -- Those who think they know everything annoy those of us that actually do --. "Thanks Mello, though this shirt rings some truth to it. "

"Are we that annoying to you?" Mello asked smiling like the wolf just about to eat Little Red Ridding Hood.

"Well Mello, you do act like a know it all sometimes." Matt was wearing a black shirt with green stripes and in giant yellow lettering was the words -- Property of Mello-- and just below that in smaller yellow words was -- Hands off Bitches! --. "About my shirt. When was this decided and where was I?"

"Oh Matt," Mello rolled his eyes. "You've always belonged to me, you just never knew it."

"So why aren't you wearing your shirt?" Light didn't think it fair that he was forced to wear his shirt. They had changed in the restrooms on Mello's order.

"Mine's a nightshirt!" Mello pulled his shirt out of the bag he was carrying so everyone could see. It was red with black lettering.

"I'm the cherry on top. What does that mean?" Matt frowned.

"Yeah I don't get it either." Near reread Mello's shirt.

"Well when I think of cherries there's that…" Light was thinking about the reference made that an un-plucked cherry was a virgin.

"If you ignore the cherry bit I think the message is clear…" L said with an amused smile on his face, on top, it was sort of obvious.

Near and Matt both gave L and Light blank looks. What were they going on about?

"Doesn't matter," Mello stuffed the shirt back into the bag. "I got one for Damir too that says, In America anyone can be President, that's one of the risks you take. Anyways I want to look around more!"

"Yeah I saw an electronic store!" Matt said, joining in on Mello's enthusiasm.

"I want to build a bear." Near said eyeing the store all the way across the mall.

"Okay I suppose we'll need to split up." L said even though he didn't think he would enjoy himself. There are just way too many people in this place for his liking.

"Should we do the buddy system?" Light joked.

"Yes, I think that would be best." L looked at Mello and Matt. "If you two go off on your own, you're not going to cause trouble are you?"

"No," Matt looked over to Mello. "I'll make sure he behaves."

"Okay," L looked at the giant clock that sat above the food court. "Meet back here in a hour."

"Thanks L!" Mello and Matt said as they raced off.

---

Ryuk had been flying around for hours now. No sign of Light still. He had realized, however, two very important things to remember. First off America is packed full of people who are blond, they're everywhere, like weeds popping up from the ground! Secondly America is smelly. Everywhere he went there was a different smell waiting to attack his nose.

Ryuk was just about to head back to Misa, he had already been away for awhile and he was sure to get a lecture whenever he got back. Since he had been with Misa he felt more like a common house pet then a god of death, it was very degrading and dull. He decided to check out one more building, a mall, and was greeted with the most beautiful sight. "Apples!"

---

Light heard the shout and immediately froze. There was no way, it was impossible! He turned around and saw the black Shinigami with yellow and red eyes staring at a clothes shop display window. The shirt he was eyeing with hunger was black and had an apple on it. It was typical Ryuk behavior, but Ryuk was in Japan with Misa…

"I guess we can take you to Build A Bear Workshop first," L was talking to Near, oblivious to how strangely Light was looking at nothing.

"Um, you guys go ahead." Light said, willing his face to look back at L's. "I want to look around."

"You're offended by my shirt," L said, the only reason he could think for why Light didn't want to come with them.

"No I just need to go get some things that I would rather not have an audience for." Light faked embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head and tilted it down so L couldn't see his entire expression. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." L was going over a mental list of all the things Light would want to buy at a mall that he didn't want others to know about. It was a small list but everything on it made L question Light's intentions. "Meet us back here in a hour."

"Oh no, it shouldn't take that long, I'll come and find you guys when I'm done." Light started walking off at a casual pace. L didn't need to know he was in a hurry.

Near and L watched Light walk off for a moment longer before heading off to their own destination. The store they walked into was bright and colorful, and full of children. L hated it. Near walked around the shop with determination. He knew what he wanted but the problem was finding all the pieces. He picked out a fourteen inch White Tiger and dressed him in khaki cargo pants and a blue and red striped hoodie. He grabbed a white bathrobe that had a hood for good measure. Then Near went about putting sounds in it, stuffing it, and then sewing it up. He finished it off by putting the pants and shirt on it.

"So you're done?" L looked down at the stuffed animal, it was pretty cute. "Don't you want to buy him shoes?"

"No." Near said as they waited in line to pay at the cash register. "It would cut his deductive reasoning in half."

"A stuffed animal after my own heart." L said. His smile may have been directed at Near but his thought were all focused on Light with questions like; where he was and what was he doing?

---

Ryuk felt the power of the Death Note before he saw Light. "Hello Light."

"Ryuk," Light joined the Shinigami in front of the store. He looked inside as if he was interested in what the store sold but he was really looking at their reflections. "Why are you here?"

Ryuk's laughter was wheezy, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Why is Kira at a Mall?"

Light looked around, paranoid that someone would here the name Kira. "Shopping."

"Oh?" More laughter. "You seem nerves. No one else can see or hear me."

"I know!" Light snapped. "Why are you here and not with Misa?"

Ryuk became serious, "Light she's horrible to spend time with! How could you leave me, in Japan, with that blond? I thought we were friends, well, business partners. That is the worse form of torture I've ever been through and I didn't even deserve it this time! You're so cruel!"

"I get it, Misa is annoying, but why are you here?" Light tried not to raise his voice, he didn't want people to look his way.

"I came here with her." Ryuk said and was pleasantly amused as he watched Light's facial expression change.

Light smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. Oh god why? Why did Misa come to Washington DC? Why? "Where is she? Please tell me she's not at the mall!"

"She's not," Ryuk watched Light relax a little. "She's at her hotel I think, Park Hat Washington, or something like that."

"Shit!" Light swore. She was at the same hotel as them? What are the chances of that? Then again she was really into spending her money so of course she would stay at the most expensive hotel, which just happened to be the one they were at. Great.

A mother walking with her children quickly walked in a different direction, wanting to avoid the strange man who was cussing at nothing.

Light walked over to a bench, sat down, and placed his head in his hands. This was not what he needed right now. Misa that idiot! How could she? Light waited for Ryuk to join him before he asked, "Why is she here?"

"She came here because of you I think." Ryuk tried to recall what the blond said but had been blocking her out the whole time so it made the task hard. "She came looking for you, she wanted to save you from the horribly mean nasty filthy gay creep who only goes by one stinking letter that happens to be the same letter as Light's amazingly handsome name. Her words, not mine."

Light's eyes twitched, "She came here because L and I are here?"

"She thinks he's going to force you to elope with him." Ryuk piled it on. "And she's out for blood."

Light wanted to rip out his hair, better yet Misa's. He was about to go strangle something, most likely a clothes mannequin, when what Ryuk said sunk in. "Blood?"

"She brought a piece of the Death Note with her." Ryuk stopped talking when a middle aged man walked through him. He's always startled at how odd it feels to have a human pass through him. "She wants to finish what you two started."

"You mean…" Light looked away from the floor and up at Ryuk's eye which resembled stuffed olives.

"She wants to kill L." Ryuk confirmed.

---

"Mello do I really have to stand out here and wait?" Matt called to Mello who was currently residing in a changing room. They found a clothes store that matched his unique taste in leather and blacks.

"Yes!" Mello was trying on a shirt that was part fishnet. "I waited for you in the electronic store so you can return the favor."

Matt heard a few girls that were watching him giggle and walk away. In a more quiet voice he called, "But this is embarrassing!"

"Shut up or I'll stuff your DS down your throat," Mello growled.

Matt had bought a new DS, his old one was destroyed in the plane crash. This one was blue and he had bought a blue DS case to go with it. Along with the DS he bought the games Are You Smarter Then a Fifth Grader: Make the Grade, Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, and Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero. He was dieing to play it but he felt it would be rude since he was hanging out with Mello, and Mello threatened him with a similar threat to the one he just gave.

Mello stepped out of the room with his arms full of clothes. "Okay I'm done."

Matt looked disappointed, "You didn't show me any of them though."

"So?"

"I wanted to see them, that's why I was waiting."

"Too bad. You'll just have to wait tell I wear them." Mello dropped his load onto the counter and the lady began ringing him up.

Matt sighed, shopping with Mello was never easy, but at least he got to spend time with him.

---

Light met up with Near and L in a clothing shop. He had sent Ryuk back to Misa with a mission. Ryuk wasn't going to tell her they met, he was going to find out her room number and later tell him, he was going to also watch Misa's movements and report back to him.

"They all look the same." Light deadpanned when he saw what L was buying.

"If something works so well, why change it?" Was L's reasoning.

"So where have you been?" Near asked Light, he had observed that he had no bag so he couldn't have bought anything. L had also noticed this.

"Walking around," Light said, and it wasn't a total lie. "I didn't find what I was looking for."

"Do we need to go to another store to get it?" L asked.

"No!" He was too quick to answer. "No, it's fine."

They shopped on in silence after that. Light had picked out some clothes he thought looked nice and they paid for their things and left.

"It's about time to meet with Mello and Matt." L said, "We should head back."

---

"Once again, this isn't what I meant, when I said we should get something to eat I meant actual food." Light said though he was out voted 4 to 1.

"I'm sick of waiting in line!" Mello complained and stomped his foot onto the cement of the sidewalk.

"It is rather long," L placed his thumb on his lips.

"Rather long? L, we're outside of the shop!" Mello threw his arms up into the air for emphasis. They had left the mall to get something to eat and now it was getting late.

"This situation does look grim." L said very seriously.

"Look grim? I haven't had chocolate in two hours!" Mello pulled at his hair. He needed his chocolate fix like an hour ago!

"Why are we in line for ice cream?" Light complained. He wanted to eat something that was actually considered food.

"Because we're with a chocolate addict and a sugar fanatic." Matt was used to Mello's obsession for chocolate.

"That doesn't explain why _we're _in line." Light pointed out.

"Because we want them to be in a good mood or else we'll have to suffer even more." Matt smiled. "They're all pretty childish."

"This coming from a guy clutching a flyer for the newest laptop and drooling over it?" Light raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

Near was waiting in line behind Light and Matt. The man behind him was staring at their small group in a funny manner. It's like he's never seen a group of good looking guys before, either that or he thought Mello was a prostitute and he was trying to imagine how that would work with 5 people. Either way Near didn't like him. "What are you staring at?"

"I'm not sure…" The man spoke as if he was in a daze. Who knows, maybe he was.

"Don't worry, they're actors for a movie." Near lied just to see how the man would react.

The man's expression changed into a smile and he now sounded excited, "Oh really?"

"No, that's just what I tell everyone." Near smiled then turned back around so he was facing forward again.

Inside the shop the group wasn't much better, but the scenery was. The floor had black and white tiles, there were booths with red cushions that looked rather comfortable, and the walls were painted in a creamy color and had pictures of candy all over it. L wanted to lick the wall, but he had some dignity.

When it was finally their turn to order Mello went first. "I'd like a chocolate dipped chocolate cone with 2 scoops of chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate chucks."

"I would like a waffle cone with 1 scoop cheesecake, the other scoop strawberry shortcake, caramel syrup, and sprinkles." L said wishfully.

"I want a normal cone with a chocolate and vanilla swirl." Light said, his order appeared bland compared to Mello's and L's.

"I'd like a waffle cone with 2 scoops of mint." Matt said from off to the side.

"2 scoops of vanilla." Near mumbled.

"Uh…" The guy blinked. That was a huge order. "Coming right up!"

---

They stood outside eating their ice cream, their arms loaded down with all the stuff they bought. The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky and sunset would be in a few hours.

"I must say," L said through a mouthful of his ice cream. "Today has been really…fun."

"Yeah," Matt couldn't agreed more. At first it was kind of boring, what with the lack of technology he had during the beginning but after awhile he forgot all about it. "I'm glad we came."

"It's all thanks to me," Mello said triumphantly. "It was my idea to sneak on the plane after all."

"Oh so now you take credit for it." Matt laughed. Mello wanted to punch him but instead opted to lick his mint ice cream. It tasted good, not as good as Matt, or chocolate, but good.

"Hey my ice cream!" Matt gasped.

"If you want, you can have a lick of mine." Mello, with out warning, shoved his ice cream in Matt's face. The chocolate mess got everywhere but his mouth. "Oops."

"You did that on purpose." Matt said slightly miffed.

"Yeah," Mello licked some chocolate off of Matt's cheek. "I think it tastes better this way."

"Ugh," Light rolled his eyes playfully. "Get a room."

Mello looked up from Matt's brown and now red face and asked a little too earnestly, "Can we?"

"No," L said sounding slightly amused. "I think we should head back now though."

"Aw, do we have to?" Near had finished his ice cream already.

"Yes. I think we've done enough for today." L put a hand on Near's head and tried to ruffle his hair in an affectionate manner but he wasn't used to doing things like that so it came out weird. "Light has something fun planed for us tomorrow though, so you have something to look forward to."

"He does?" Mello sounded doubtful. _Light_, has something _fun _planned for _them_? Impossible. Light was a stick in the mud, he wouldn't know fun if it took the form of L and laid a wet one on him.

"Yeah I guess I do." Light nodded his head.

Tomorrow they were going to the Princess Pastry Palace. Light could just imagine how it was going to turn out. But that was just the start of his problems which lately seemed to be growing at an alarming rate. At the top of that list of problems was the fact that Misa was in Washington DC, checked into the same hotel as them. Misa had made the eye deal with Ryuk so now she could read people's lifespan and name. Misa wanted to kill L. If she see's L then he's as good as dead. Solution? Light needed to make sure that L did not run into Misa at all costs, that or make him wear a mask for the rest of their trip. Light tried to swallow his uneasiness along with a bite of his ice cream, L's life was in danger and he was the only one that could prevent him from getting killed.

_To be continued…_

Thank you so much for reading! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed it! --**A2D**


	15. Chapter 14 Back to Business

Back to Business

The Presidential Suite was rather large. There was a TV in the room that could rotate so it was either facing the bedroom or facing the living room. The sitting area was rather spacious and Near was quick to monopolize the carpet space. The kid sure loved sitting on the floor. Matt, who was joined at the hand with his new DS, plopped himself down on the sofa. Mello kicked off his boots and began exploring all the expensive things of the suite. They had gone to diner when they got back to the hotel and were now preparing for bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Light informed the others. He was stressed out and with any luck the water would relieve some of that said stress. He turned on the bathroom light and was surprised to see how fancy everything was. The soap was shaped like roses, and Light assumed they also smelled like them. The room was squeaky clean, the tiles were blue and polished to a shine. The shower curtain was cream colored and matched the paint on the walls. The bathtub and sink was made of white marble.

"Will you guys be okay out here?" L directed the question to all of them but he was looking at Near. If anything the other two would harass the boy, but after leaving Damir's L had to admit Mello and Matt had been better. Especially Mello. It was even safe to say the chocolate fiend appreciated the albino boy's company now. A little.

"Yeah," All three simultaneously replied.

L would have to check on them later. He couldn't trust Mello to not break something. He walked into the bedroom where he could hear the shower going. Light had been acting strange since that afternoon, more so then usual. It was strange and it bothered L to no end. He was L though, and nothing bothered him for long, sooner rather then later he would get to the bottom of it. The insomniac decided to humor the bed and crawled across the blankets to get at the silky sheets. Like a normal person would he slipped his feet in and laid down. He wasn't going to sleep but he felt for once his reasoning called for him to step out of _his _norm. This problem was something the L now could not figure out, but for the L from before this was no match.

Light stood absentmindedly under the showerhead, allowing the droplets of water to roll off his flesh. How many days had it been? It had only been a few but it seemed like forever ago since he wrote a name down in the Death Note. Forever ago that he had tested his wits against L's. What happened to him? The dream of becoming a god of a new world, his world, was no longer what he saw whenever he closed his eyes. Instead he could see only an eternal darkness which reminded him of L's messy black hair and emotionless eyes. He gave up being a god to lust after the man who had been his only true obstacle. Light used to think he was smart, no he knew he was smart, but now he had to question his priorities.

L stared up at the ceiling, his mind was going over every detail since the capture of Kyosuke Higuchi. Something was there, hidden behind all the words and interactions, something that was out of place. The panda like man's thoughts turned to Light. He had been obsessed with the younger male ever since he suspected Light of being Kira, a suspicion that had stayed with him even after Light's innocence was proven. His innocence that L hadn't questioned in a long time, one that he had strongly wanted to believe in, one that had clouded his better judgment up until now. L sat up suddenly tossing the blankets off his thin frame, "Light is Kira!"

The statement at first sounded foreign to L's ears but after a moment it sounded proper and true. Light was Kira. Kira was Light. Light still had a Death Note. Rem was gone. There must be another Shinigami. Misa is the second Kira. If Light doesn't have the Death Note then Misa does, or one of them has papers of the Death Note. Why was Light here though? Why had the killing stopped? Did Light want to lay low for awhile and wait for the announcement that Kira was capture before he starts killing again to cause a greater impact? That sounds like something Kira would do. Or could it be something else? Light had been acting differently lately. Kinder, more relaxed, and friendlier. Was it all an act, or is there more to Kira then just being a killer? Either way Light had to be brought to justice!

Light walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He was only wearing his boxers, pants, and a towel over his shoulders. "Do you want to take a shower? I left you some hot water."

"No thank you Light," L was giving Light a look the younger hadn't seen in a long time. One that was calculating and emotionless, a piercing gaze.

"Um," Light felt his stomach churn. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. It was like L could see right through him, see his secrets, and see his true nature. He felt naked under his stare which was half correct considering he had no shirt on. Light stuck his head out into the living room to see all three boys asleep. They were tuckered out from all the fun they had earlier. The temperature in the room was just right so they didn't need to be covered up with blankets. Light looked back at L.

"Is something the matter Light?" L tilted his head to the side.

"No it's just," Light tugged at the ends of the towel, pulling it tighter against his neck. "You seem different."

"Oh?" L stepped off the bed. His body barely made a sound as his feet hit the floor. "How so?"

"Do you know?" Light asked.

"Know what?" L walked to where he stood in front of Light. They stared at each other intently. "Is there something Light wants to get off his chest?"

At the mention of the word Light suddenly remembered he was topless, but L didn't even seem to notice, or he didn't care. Light couldn't figure out which was worse, the fact that L seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder, or the fact that he wanted L to admire his torso. Both thoughts sent chills down his spine. "As a matter of fact there is."

L didn't say anything. Light would never admit the fact that he was Kira so whatever he was going to say was really of no concern to him. Light was a criminal and the word of a criminal meant nothing to him. Somewhere in the back of L's mind remembered all the fun that they had so far on their trip. All that Light done for him, Near, Mello, and Matt. Then there was his earlier reasoning that Kira wouldn't save L from a plane wreck. Did all that really mean nothing? L had to internally punch himself. He was going soft., allowing his personal feeling to get in the way. Wasn't he working only for himself though? He only took on the Kira case because he thought it would be an interesting challenge. Could he stop working on the Kira case for the same reason, personal interest? What personal interest was this? Another internal punch. While L was busy trying to pull himself together his face never changed.

Light was also busy trying to gather his thoughts. He wanted to be a god, but he wanted to be with L. He wanted to dominate the world, but he wanted to dominate L. His desires were very conflicting. Finally he placed a hand on L's shoulder, "L, I wanted to tell you-"

"Save it." L brushed Light's hand away, intending to buy himself more time to think. "You should go to sleep, we have to get up ear-"

"This is important." Light insisted.

"I don't have time to talk to you, I have to call-" L tried explaining that he wanted to call Watari to get some information on that earlier leak of information that was discovered, he also wanted to discuss ways of tracking Light's movements, but that was something he was going to leave out.

"If you wont let me tell you I'll show you."

"That will not be necessary." L turned his back on Light, heading in the direction of the hotel phone. It was suspended on the wall and was a black cordless.

Light's eyes looked at the place where the Death Note was located. He had managed to keep it hidden so far, but it was only a matter of time until someone accidentally stumbled into it. Light grabbed both of L's forearms and pulled the panda man back into him. He looked down at L's upside-down face, the expression he wore was one of mild surprise. They stayed like that for a good solid minute. "Light, if you kiss me, I'll punch your teeth out."

Light blinked. "I hadn't been planning on kissing you."

"Then let me go," L looked up through his ebony bangs. "Or else I will punch out all your teeth."

"What an ultimatum to both alternatives." The corner of Light's mouth twitched upwards. "Is there a third option?"

"If there was a third option then I would have already told you it, Light." L blandly pointed out.

"Well I don't want to let you go, so I guess I'm loosing my teeth, but if that's the case I'd like to take option one." Light leaned down and placed his lips against L's forehead. Light pulled back to see what L's reaction was.

Light felt L's right arm pull against his hold and he left it go. L brought his hand up to his forehead and with his fingers traced where Light had kissed him. "What a waste."

"Hm?"

The hand of L's that Light had released formed into a fist and delivered a firm uppercut to his lower jaw. Even though L had been facing the opposite way the punch still had a pack to it. Light stumbled back into the wall. His head was swimming. His hands held his chin but the pain was immeasurable. When he opened his eyes there were two L's in his vision. Was he in heaven? Wait that couldn't happen, Ryuk said he would go to neither heaven or hell. So he must just be seeing things. The two Ls took a defensive position, raising both fists into the air and preparing to kick. "Wait a second L!"

"You knew the sacrifice you would have to make…" L said planning to knock every single tooth out of Light's mouth.

"Wait!" Light waved his hands in front of him. So far he was missing no teeth and he would like to keep it that way. He could probably fight L in his current condition but throwing punches at each other isn't what he wanted. "L, do you know that-"

"Gods of death love apples?" L repeated the message Kira had once written him along time ago, before he had met Light, who was the same person.

"-I love you?"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note-** Dun, dun, dun! I tried making L and Light more in character, but I think I failed. I realized L didn't act like L unless he though Light was Kira. Next chapter will have the Princess Pastry Palace in it, and the results of Light's confession! You guys might have to wait a bit though because I have other stories to work on, but hopefully it'll be worth the wait. =^-^=


	16. Chapter 15 Blood, Flesh, and Pastries

Blood, Flesh, and Pastries 

_Thump… th-thump… thump…_

The answer was simple. He's lying. L's hands fell to his sides. "I guess I should not be surprised that Kira would stoop so low as to toy with other's emotions."

"What?" Light gasped, his heart in his throat. "So we're back to this are we? You still think I'm Kira even after we caught him?"

"I've known you are Kira for the longest time," L's face was unreadable. "For awhile there, I allowed myself to be deluded into believing you were innocent, but no longer. I cannot over look evil. I cannot forgive it. Light, you may be my friend, and I will be a friend to you by stopping this from continuing."

"This?" Light wasn't 100% sure if L was talking about Kira, or about his confession.

"Light," L broke gaze, his eyes lingering at his feet. "How much of your humanity is left?"

"I'm as human as you."

L gave off a bitter laugh, "In may ways I am like you, but that is not one."

"I'm not Kira," Light said dejectedly. Not any more.

"You waited long enough to deny it."

"I've told you so many times before!"

"I never once believed you."

Light balled his hands into fists, and pounded the wall. "I get tired of this game we play. I thought we were finally able to move on. Has the last few days been a joke to you? Were you testing me the entire time? What does your data tell you about me now? Huh L?!"

"Raising your voice will only accomplish waking up the others."

"Did you think everything I said was a lie, that every action was only a small move in my large scheme?" Light asked sounding plaintively, his voice now only a whisper. "And what about my confession just now, and my feelings behind it?"

"Tell me Light Yagami," L stepped closer, their eyes locked in a silent staring contest, neither able to look away. "Who was the one that was speaking? Light, or Kira?"

"Light, me, I was!"

"Lies."

"Damn it L! What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you, because obviously loving you isn't enough."

"Turn yourself in."

"And if I'm really not Kira like I say I'm not? What, do I just turn myself in for a whole bunch of crimes I have not committed?!"

"Ooo a very convincing act, Light." The Shinigami Ryuk said, melting through the wall. Light flashed him a brief irritated looked.

"But that is not the case, is it?" L had moved so close to Light that the younger could smell the sugary frosting of the cake the insomniac had consumed at diner in the air.

"Aw, the lovers are having a spat? What perfect timing, for me." Ryuk laughed.

Ignoring the floating supernatural being who continued to make unwanted comments from the peanut gallery, Light looked at L, and with as much earnestness as he was capable of said, "I do love you."

L didn't even blink.

"But-"

"So be it. We do this the hard way." L shrugged.

"Oh Light I came to tell you-" Ryuk began.

"Not now!" Light snapped without thinking. L gave him a puzzled look. He quickly recovered and more gently spoke, "Not now, after going through so much, I won't give you up."

"But Light, it's important." Ryuk wined.

"I would prefer it if you did not get sappy on me." L paused, and bit his thumb, "Though on second thought syrup does taste good."

"How did you get syrup from sappy? Wait, never mind." Light shook his head.

Ryuk was jumping from foot to foot, "Light!"

"Later." Light commanded, and he was looking at Ryuk so the Shinigami knew it was directed at him.

"Whatever…" Ryuk rolled his grey shoulders, and then flew through the ceiling.

"Later?" L found Light's sudden pauses suspicious.

Light looked back at L, "Later, when this is all over, and the Kira stuff is in the past, I want you to give me a serious reply."

"It'll only be over when you're behind bars." L informed him.

"We'll see."

L could hear the soft breathing of Matt, Mello, and Near, and sighed. "For their sake I suggest that we pretend that this incident never happened."

"What, that you're now accusing me once again of being a mass murder?"

L frowned, "That too."

Light blinked. Oh, so he had meant the confession.

"Goodnight, Light." L said, heading off into the living room. Light stared after him sourly. It was too much to hope for that L would want to share the room with him, let alone the bed, after what just happened. What did happen? Were the chances of L falling for him now 0%? He had half a mind to ask L for the statistics, but that would have just been salt to injury.

Light whispered under his breath. "Goodnight L, sweet dreams."

L found a place that was not covered by teen and sat down. These last turn of events was confusing to say the least, but it was noting the world's three greatest detectives couldn't handle. Kira has played his trump card. If that was the best he got then Kira's capture was as good as in the bag. It was cruel though, and the thought of victory was less satisfactory then L would have imagined. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Nothing one of Mello's chocolate bars couldn't fix, but the effort seemed too much for his suddenly heavy heart. L questioned the sudden amount of useless emotion bottled up in his chest, and like a festering wound it would not go away. Tomorrow they were all going to the Princess Pastry Palace. All the pent up excitement for it now seemed childish. Everything seemed pointless. All that mattered was catching Kira… right? But what was the cost? The cost didn't matter… so many lives were taken by Kira. Yet…

L shifted, he was feeling uncomfortable.

Damn Kira was costing him his happiness, but just how much was it worth to him? His happiness. What made him happy? L looked at the blob of red, yellow, and white amongst the pools of shadows in the large room. He thought about Watari, and the seemingly endless supply of sweets he delivered. What was happiness anyways?

"Light…" The man sighed into the folds of his arms.

"Yeah?"

L lifted his head immediately. Even though it was dark his eyes managed to find the owner of the voice easily.

"I couldn't sleep." Light said as an explanation.

"I'm sure Kira's dreams are haunted by the faces of his victims, I know I wouldn't be able to sleep under those conditions."

"Kira kills criminals."

"And anyone who gets in his way." L thought of the FBI agents. "Soon it'll be my turn."

"Don't say that." Light felt like reaching out to L, but refrained, instead he sat down two feet across from him. "I wont let that happen."

"That's reassuring," L's monotone voice sounded empty, more so then usual.

"I couldn't sleep." Light repeated.

"So you said, but what do you think I can do about it?"

"Tell me a story."

"No."

"Then how about I tell you one?"

"How will that help you to get to sleep?"

Light rolled his eyes, though L probably couldn't see the action, "Can I tell it anyways?"

"I'm not going to tell Light what he can or cannot do, we are in America after all, and you have freedom of speech."

"Once upon a time," Light began.

"Oh Light, I thought you would be above that."

"Shut up." Light snapped at L, but his tone wasn't harsh. He shut his eyes so he could concentrate.

"Once upon a time there was a boy."

"Did he obsess over his hair as much as you do?" L inquired.

"I do not!" Light objected. "If you keep interrupting I wont tell the story. Okay?"

"I was just trying to get a feel of the character,"

"Okay?"

"Fine." L didn't mention that it was Light who wanted to tell the story in the first place.

"This boy's name was…"

"You don't know his name?"

"His name was Erik," Light ignored L. "He lived a normal life with his parents and younger brother. One day a witch offered Erik the power to take whatever he wanted. He was skeptical at first, but after he tried taking an apple from the local market, and succeeded, he became a believer. Soon enough he was stealing things left and right. He stole things so that his family would have a better life. In his eyes what he was doing was right."

"One say the King of the land got fed up with all the reports of thievery and sent the head of the royal guard to investigate. The head of the royal guard, Ivan, was good at his job, and quickly put two and two together. Suddenly a poor family was no longer poor and living richly. But try as he might he could not find the evidence needed to make an arrest. Erik was clever you see, he would sell the items he stole, and buy new things, and because he was good at what he did, he left no evidence."

"Ivan saw Erik for his cleverness, and asked for his help in catching the thief, all along suspecting the boy. Erik agreed. Weeks passed but it seemed like the two were running around in circles, getting nowhere. Ivan knew why, Erik knew why, but neither really did. The boy had become infatuated with Ivan. He was strong, smart, and so much more. Ivan, after constantly keeping an eye on Erik, soon found his heart strings tugging at the sight of him, but he knew him to be the criminal so he dared not fall in love with him. Erik, ashamed at all he had done, could not confess to his crimes. He would be thrown in prison."

"Erik could ask the witch to take the power away, but then if he ever needed it, it would not be there. Erik instead vowed to never use it again. But it wasn't enough. He still saw Ivan's suspicious eyes on him, even after the crimes had stopped. The king was pleased with the results, but Ivan wasn't, he would never be. Erik, saddened by this, didn't know what to do with his unrequited love. He considered turning himself in, then at least Ivan would admire him a little, but then he would lose what he had been trying to acquire. There was no way to win for Erik."

"One day an opportunity came for him to use his power to protect Ivan, and he swore if he had to, he would. He didn't know how Ivan would react when he finds out, but in comparison, Ivan's life was worth more than his own. Sadly, it was too late for Erik to realize that love was far more powerful than any supernatural thing or spell. If only he had learned the lesson sooner."

"So… what do you think of my story?"

"My heart strings do not tug." L protested.

"What? No, that's Ivan, no you."

"Sure… and Erik backwards is Kire which is rather close to Kira."

"You're looking way too into it."

"Light, you wouldn't make a very good storyteller, stick to your day job."

"Is that all you got from it?"

L tilted his head to the side, as if he could examine the already spoken works as if they were on paper. "You think love makes a good weapon?"

"Love isn't meant to hurt."

"Lately, Light, you've been sounding like a daytime drama."

"The story was suppose to make a point." Light said, frustrated.

"Then why don't you tell me it."

"I was kind of hoping to avoid it, hence the story."

"Coward."

"I really do love you…"

"I thought that matter was closed until you're in jail."

"I can't put a hold on my emotions." Light's voice pleaded with L, "I have to know now, how you feel."

"I don't love you."

"Are you talking to Light, or are you talking to who you think Kira is?"

"…"

"Well?"

"It's more of a twitch than a tug… not even that really."

Light grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, that's all the answer I needed."

"I'm still going to send you to prison."

L's last comment didn't wipe away that warm fuzzy feeling growing in Light's abdomen.

"Go to bed, Light, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Princess Pastry Palace."

"Oh yeah, of course." Light scrambled back to the bedroom, though he could already tell he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

---

"Are you guys ready yet?" L asked from his position by the door.

"Has anyone seen my DS?" Matt asked as he ferociously dug through a pile of clothes.

"Light, you asshole, get out of the bathroom, other people need to use it too." Mello banged on the door relentlessly.

"I'll be out in a minute." Light's muffled reply.

"Your hair is fine, you sissy pansy!"

"Takes one to know one."

"Ha!" Mello pointed a finger at the door, "So you admit to being one."

"I like guys, so what, you do too."

Mello crossed his arms over his chest, "Matt's a geek, not a guy, and besides I'm not a sissy."

"Says the guy who has long blond hair, wears leather, and eats chocolate like a girl having her period." Light snorted. "Yeah, not a sissy."

"You bastard!" Mello began kicking at the door.

"Chill Mels." Matt tried to calm down his high-strung boyfriend.

"If you break down the door we'll have to pay for it." Near added.

Mello growled, looked at the door, "When you come out you're a dead man."

"Don't say that, then he'll never come out." Matt said frantically.

"He will to," Near said confidently, playing with finger puppet he make that morning. There was one for each of them. He was currently wearing a Light and L. "Sooner or later he'll miss L, then he'll come out."

Light opened the bathroom door in a flourish, "You're wrong!"

"See, mention L's name and he comes running." Near smiled, before turning his attention back to his toys.

"Like a love sick dog." Matt confirmed.

Mello pushed Light aside, "Move it."

"Can we please hurry up?" L asked impatiently.

"Relax, we still have a hour before we need to be there." Light flashed L a reassuring smile, which was met with a vexed stare. L was really animated, as much as possible, about going to the Princess Pastry Palace. So much so that it was like the other night really did not happen, but Light was sure it was not just a dream, for the light cloud nine feeling still hadn't gone away. Even Mello's not so mellow morning attitude could not derail his glee. He was as happy as Ryuk when he received an apple… now that he thought about it… Light wondered what the Shinigami had wanted to tell him. Hopefully he would pop up, at a convenient time, so he could ask. As it was now, there was no way to get a hold of him, and with so many ears around it wasn't safe to talk either.

"Ah found it!" Matt cheered.

"Congratulations." Near offered up as a response to Matt's sudden outburst of joy.

Mello stomped out of the restroom, "Okay, I'm ready."

"We're going to walk there, to eat up some time." Light informed them. The already impatient L would not have it though.

"Sorry Light but I already called two taxis. They should already be here."

"You shouldn't undermine my authority," Light wined to L. "Especially not in front of the kids!"

"Taxi?" Mello smiled, "Last one there is Light!"

The teenagers, Near included, raced through the door, nearly ripping L's arm off, which had been on the door handle.

"Wow, that really got them moving." L remarked.

"Am I really the most offensive thing he could think of?" Light asked disheartened.

"I think it was more of an insult to you then a motivation to the others. Don't let it get to you."

"Easy for you to say."

"Shall we get going?" L held the door open and Light stepped through into the hallway. L locked the door and joined him. There was a maid on her hands and knees, she was picking up items from her tipped over cart. It wasn't hard to imagine how that happened. Light rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Those kids came out of nowhere," She said shaking her head. "I scarcely managed to duck in time."

"Sorry about that." Light picked up the remaining rolls of toilet paper and helped the lady to her feet.

"Are they yours?"

"No, I'm just currently living with them."

The maid laughed, thinking it was a joke, "Thank you for your help."

Light said a goodbye and was once again at L's elbow. They continued walking.

"Light is such a kind guy."

"I felt bad for the lady." Light looked down at his feet, and noticed L's shoe laces were undone. "Hey L, if you don't tie your shoes then you're going to trip."

"But if I tie them they restrict my feet more." L frowned.

"Would you prefer to fall flat on your face?"

"Yes."

"Quite acting like a child and tie them."

L pouted, he bit the skin of his thumb, then heaved a small sigh, "I suppose Light is right."

L bent down and began the process of tying his shoe. Light watched him, a small smile gracing his lips. He heard the ding of the elevator, he looked up just as the doors opened. To his horror he saw Misa standing beside Ryuk. The blond had her head turned to Ryuk, who she was at present in a conversation with. There was nowhere to hide and not enough time to go back to the room. Light only had a second to act, he grabbed L, his arm looping around his slim waist.

Ryuk saw Light first, his eyes going wide, and wondered how he was going to get out of this one.

Light pushed a surprised L against the wall, flipped his hood up, thank god he was wearing a sweatshirt today, and with the hand not facing the elevator, covered L's mouth before he could protest. Light placed his face so close to L's that he blocked his face, that way Misa wouldn't be able to see either of their names. With his body he tried to cover as much as L as possible, because the girl was stupid but she could surely recognize L's signature clothes. Light could hear the bubbly girl walk out of the elevator, her heels making clicking sounds before they met carpet.

L at first didn't move, he wasn't sure what Light was doing. At first he had though Light was trying to kiss him, but that idea was ludicrous.

"Oh my, get a room!" A girls voice, no not just any voice, Misa Amane's voice. She stomped her foot when she realized they were ignoring her. Then she mumbled, "That makes me miss my Lightykins. I wonder where he is?"

L's eyes grew wide. Light could see hurt and betrayal in them. He would have to tell him something as to why the girl was there. Misa walked away. A moment later a door could be heard opening, then closed. Was this what Ryuk wanted to tell him, that the girl was on the same floor? Of course Misa would want a presidential suite. Light looked behind his shoulder, to make sure Misa was really gone, and then made a dash for the elevator dragging L behind him. The doors were begging to close but they made it in time. Light hit the bottom floor, and as soon as the doors shut he turned to L.

"Crap, she must have followed us here."

L raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure this is not part of a plot to get ride of me?"

"You heard her, she's looking for me."

"She could be acting, she is an actress after all."

"Honestly I don't want her to find me. She's as annoying as hell and I would much rather spend time with Mello."

L didn't look convinced.

Light pulled down his hood, "Look, would I have really messed up my hair for no reason?"

"I suppose not."

"We can't let her see us, at all costs."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Maybe you should start wearing a mask."

L looked at Light from the corner of his eye, "That bad, huh?"

The elevator dinged open and the walked out of the lobby.

"There you are!" Mello shouted. "What happened to you guys? Did you get lost?"

"We were helping that maid you ran over." Light said before Mello asked if they were making out, or something ridiculous as that.

"Let's go!" Mello cheered. He and Matt got in the back of one of the yellow taxis, before Near could get in Mello shut the door in his face.

Near turned to look at L and Light, "Sorry, looks like I'm riding with you."

"No problem, it would have been awkward otherwise." L said, getting in. Near followed, then finally Light.

The taxis started up, the drivers already knew their destination.

Near twisted in his seatbelt, trying to look at the taxi behind them, "I wonder if they're snogging."

Light turned Near's head so it was facing front once again, "It's best not to ponder that, that's the kind of stuff that will give you nightmares."

---

"Oh my-"

"-died and gone to-"

"-that's a lot of-"

"-is so amazing!"

Light watched the four stare up at the large, pink, building. It was unworldly looking, as were the four who were standing and gawking at it. It was a small castle, with four towers at the corners, then a really big one sprouting from the center. The tower tops were like cupcake tops. Swirled, pointed, and with sprinkles. There was a flag at the top of the middle tower with the place's name on it, the wind blew it around lazily. The bricks really were pink, like strawberry cake. The drawbridge was down, and at the end of it was double wooden doors that had jewels the shape of gumdrops and hard candies. There was a mote surrounding the building, but was made of concrete, and the water was murky brown. It was like a combination of a child's plastic play castle for Barbie, a gingerbread house, and something out of a dentist's wildest dreams.

Light walked up to them, "Do I deliver or what?"

There were four simultaneous nods.

"Do you smell that?" Mello's nose shot up, "It's chocolate!"

"Holy cow I think you're right." Matt looked around.

"I think it's the moat." Near mumbled and just like that Mello was at the edge of it looking down.

"I wouldn't drink that." Light warned.

Mello shot him a glare from over his shoulder, "Duh, I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me."

"Careful Mello," Matt took a hold of Mello's shirt. "If you're not careful you could fall in, and drowned."

"What a way to go that would be," Mello sighed contently.

"I don't think that's what they mean by death by chocolate." L said from around his thumb.

"Oh ho ho ho," A man laughed. He was wearing a suit and bowtie. He had a pair of glasses that sat crookedly across his nose, and a warm smile. "Are you here for the grand opening?"

"Yeah, we have seats at the tea party, actually we have them all."

"Ah, then you must be Light Yagami." The man stuck out his hand. Light shook it.

"And how do you know me?"

"Oh yes, I'm the owner of this establishment. Name's Ivan Earning."

Both L and Light shared a look. What a funny coincidence, and here they were at a palace no less!

"You're a little early," The man went on, "But if you want to come in and get dressed up in your costumes we can get started."

The man, Ivan, lead them to a large room filled with lots of cubicles for changing in. "This is where employees get dressed." He explained. "There are costumes in each one, the same outfit, just in different sizes. Go ahead and pick one, but whatever you get you have to wear."

"Oh, before I forget." Ivan said. "You'll be wearing three different costumes through out the day. One for the tea party, one for exploring, and one for dinner."

"I thought we were only doing the tea party." Light said.

"Well, because you spent so much buying all the seats I felt like doing something special."

L gave Light a look. Spent so much?

"Unless you don't want to…"

"Of course we want to!" Mello answered for all of them.

"Good," Ivan smiled. "Now off you go!"

L looked over at the others. "Well good luck."

L was the first to enter one of the changing rooms. The others followed example.

"Cool!"

"What the fuck?"

"Oh god…"

"…"

"Interesting."

"Come out, come out, I want to see what you guys look like."

Near stepped out first, "I'm guessing the theme for this tea party is Alice in Wonderland."

"But of course," Ivan beamed at him. "I even have the room looking exactly like the one from the cartoon. Now look at you, you look adorable!"

And it was true. Near was wearing all white, something he rather enjoyed, but for a red velvet vest with trimmings of black. He had a pocket watch and bunny ears atop his head. Ivan smiled at him, "You were so white already, it's like you were born to wear that costume."

"Let me see," Matt stepped out of his changing room. Atop his head was a pair of mouse ears, his shirt was long sleeve and stripped, very much like the fashion he was used to wearing. He still wore his goggles, Near didn't think that was part of the costume.

"So that means the only parts left are…" Matt looked at the room Mello went into. "Mello?"

The door was flung open and Mello waltzed out.

"…" Near was speechless.

"Oh my," Ivan chuckled.

"You… you look really good." Matt offered up.

"Of course I do." Mello was wearing shiny black shoes, and long red and white striped socks that went up to his knees. He wore a light blue dress, with multiple layers of ruffle underneath, that ended just below mid thigh. The sleeves were puffed out. Over the blue dress was a frilly white apron that tied in the back with a big bow. "Though I feel that this dress belongs in the kinky section of a porn shop, I mean have you seen how high the hem is?"

Mello looked up to see Matt staring at the hem, "Pervert quite looking!"

"You just asked me if I've seen it!"

"I think you've seen enough of it."

"Do you have to fight?" L asked. Everyone looked at him. He was sporting a top hat with a piece of paper that read ½ tucked under the ribbon that wrapped around it. He wore a long jacket, the color green, that had pockets of different sizes. He wore black pants, and a purple button up under the opened jacket. He had a black bowtie around his neck.

"You're the Mad Hatter." Mello gasped.

"And you're Alice." L observed.

"Don't I look good?" Mello struck a pose.

"Light are you ever going to come out?" L called.

"No."

"Come on don't be a big baby," Mello yelled at him. "I'm wearing a dress, how bad can yours be? Quite being a Drama Queen!"

Light opened the door and stepped out.

Mello exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Light…" L looked away, too embarrassed to keep looking.

When Mello's laughter finally subsided he said, "This doesn't come as much of a surprise, we already knew you were a queen!"

"Your majesty." Matt gave a mock bow.

Light was the queen of hearts. He was wearing a long dress, black with red hearts. He had a long flowing cape with feathers trimming the sides. He had a crown on his head, and a frown on his lips.

"Ready?' Ivan asked.

It was like walking into Wonderland. The place was magical, the air smelled sweet, and the table was pink. Mello sat by Matt who sat by Near who was opposite L who sat by Light who was to the left of Ivan. They were served tea with sugar, and in L's case sugar with tea. Yummy pastries from the bakery were brought to them by a man dressed as the March Hare, and their empty plates were picked up by girls dressed as flowers.

"Feeling mad?" Mello inquired to L.

"I must be," He answered, thinking about Light.

"Hey queeny." Mello began.

"Don't even." Light warned.

"Or what, you'll chop off my head?"

"No," Light sneered. "I'll order someone to chop your head off, I would never do it myself."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Ivan," L got the man's attention. "I've tasted a lot of good pastries in my time, and I must say these are up their with the best."

"Thank you. Hey Near," Ivan had already gotten all their names down. "What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Near pulled out his pocket watch. "It's five past noon."

"Time for exploring, and another costume change!"

"We just did that though." Light complained.

"That was an hour ago." L reminded him.

"It's still too soon." He banged his head against the table top.

"Back to the changing rooms!" Mello cried.

---

"I got a sword." Matt bragged, he was wearing an outfit similar to Aladdin's.

"Well fuck that, I can fly." Mello was wearing a Tinkerbell costume. He seems to have gotten used to dressing as a girl.

"…" Near was dressed as Little Red Ridding Hood.

"Now I know how Light felt." L looked down at his dress. He was clad in Snow White's get-up.

"I think this is worse than last time." Light said through a mask. He was dressed as the beast from Beauty and the Beast.

"You turn into a handsome prince at the end."

"Thanks L, but that doesn't help."

"How about you skip the beast form and just transform into the prince." L said, making his point more clear.

"Yeah… good idea." Light took off his head and set it aside. "Much better."

"Agreed."

"I'm guessing you like to watch Disney movies." Matt said conversationally to Ivan.

"Yup, with my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Six."

"Nice."

"So shall we start?" Ivan brought them back to the front of the building.

"This building is more than a pastry shop." Ivan said, throwing his arms into the air. "It's a place for people to come and find happiness. There's a play area for children, a candy factory, an area where you can watch the pastries being made, and taste them. There's also a restaurant, where we'll be dinning later, and you know of the tea party room. It's mostly for birthdays. Anyways, where would you like to go first?"

"Play room."

"Candy factory."

"Bakery."

Near, Mello, and L, all looked at each other.

"I suppose you can go off on your own, I don't need to give a tour or anything, and earlier I did mention exploration."

"Come on Matt!" Mello said, tugging on the redhead's arm.

"We're going to the bakery?" L answered Light's question with the nod of his head.

"And I'm the odd one out, like always." Near sighed.

"You can come with us." L offered.

"I want to go see the play area though."

"Well you're in luck, because that's where I want to go!" A man dressed in a green cloak, simple white shirt and brown vest, black pants, and stained brown leather boots, materialized from out of the blue. He wore an unstrung bow on his back, along with a quiver full of arrows.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked, shocked.

"I am," Dramatic pause. "Robin Hood!"

"How did you get in here?" Ivan was about to call for security.

The man pulled down his hood. The lower half of his face was covered by a mask, but his twinkling hazel eyes and brown hair was a dead giveaway who it was.

"Uh wait Ivan," Light began. "Robin Hood is our friend."

"Oh?" Ivan looked at Damir. "I see you brought your own costume. I like that."

"Costume? I'm not wearing a costume." Damir tilted his head to the side.

Ivan laughed.

"He's serious." Light deadpanned.

"Well you guys have fun, I'll have my assistant find you when dinner is ready." Ivan left through a side door, heading towards his office.

"What are you doing here?" Mello asked. "Better yet, how did you know where to find us?"

"Why I am the President of the United States of America, I have people."

"But why are you here?' Light asked the question Damir failed to answer.

"To visit."

"Just that?" Light asked, stupefied.

"Yup."

"Okay we're out of here." Mello and Matt said waving goodbye without a backwards glance.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Light asked Near, L already halfway down the hall they needed to take.

"He'll be fine, he'll be with me." Damir said, bouncing up to Light's side.

Light looked down at Near, "My question still stands."

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Well okay…" Light felt a tiny bit unsure if leaving them alone together was the best idea, but then again Near seemed very responsible. It was like their age roles were reversed, funny how that was. "See you guys later then."

Light looked up to see L even farther away, "Thanks for waiting!"

"You're welcome."

Once everyone was gone Near looked up at Damir, "Liar."

"Hm?"

"You didn't really come to just visit." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"What makes you say that?" His smile never wavered.

"It's… too convenient."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow, "Can't a President get lonely?"

"You're surrounded by people all day long." Near pointed out.

"Doesn't a President deserve space?"

"Why did you really come?"

"It's a secret." Damir held a finger up to his covered lips. He looked over his shoulders in both directions, then looked at Near. "Promise you wont tell?"

"Who would I tell?" Near did not have that many friends that were not either stuffed or made of plastic. "My teddy bear?"

"You have a teddy bear too?" Dami asked, eyes sparkling. "I sleep with one too. His name is Mr. Fluffy Brownie Nutter Miser. He wear a monocle."

"…"

"…"

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Oh, yes, I guess I was." He leaned down, and in a hushed whispered voice said, "I'm preparing a surprise for all of you, and at the moment I'm on a reconnaissance mission."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He had a point.

"Well what are you trying to find out that you couldn't possibly know already?"

"Can't say, that information is classified." Near figured as much. "Now how about we go to that play area you wanted to visit?"

They began walking.

"You don't have to come, if you don't want to."

"But I do, why, do you not want me to come?"

"No, your presence is fine, it's just…"

"Just?"

"Why are you coming along with me?"

"Because, well, doses of Mello needs to be taken in small amounts, anything over that is a danger to my health. You're a very brave soul if you have to live with him. Anyways, L and Light have that whole couple vibe, and who would want to be the third wheel?"

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Oh as in, oh, that's why." Near shuffled his feet.

"Oh? Oh! Oh."

"Huh?"

"Near, the most important reason I'm coming with you is because I wanted to hang out with you."

"Why?"

"We match, we're both wearing capes."

"…"

"And, you're just so endearing!"

"…"

"Would adorable have been a more appropriate word choice?"

"…"

"I'll just shut up now."

---

Mello and Matt found themselves encircled by tasty sweet treats, mouth watering delectable's, and there was no one else there. The ceiling was high, the entire area one large room. The candies were either on conveyor belts, in displays, or packed up in fancy boxes.

"I'm getting cavities just looking at it." Matt cringed, looked over at Mello. "You're drooling."

Mello wiped the saliva off on his sleeve, "If this was an arcade you would be."

"But it's not."

Mello didn't seem to hear him, he was too busy exploring the area. His hands, try as he might to control them, had a tendency to snatch small pieces up, and pop them into his mouth.

"That one was ambrosia." Mello moaned.

"It's stealing." Matt pointed out, not that he himself was above it.

"Fuck you Matt."

"Is that a possibility?"

Mello turned around on his green slippers and looked at Matt's hopeful expression. "Only if you were dipped in chocolate." Matt's head whipped around quickly, eyes scanning the room with new found interest, "I could find some."

---

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Light asked L. They were standing in a long room with multiple chairs. L hadn't wanted to sit, so instead they both stood, the chairs so close behind them that they were biting at their ankles. Behind the sheet of glass that L had his hand pressed against was a huge bakery. Chefs were racing around with their pastries. Every once and awhile they would offer up a sample through the small sliding door in the glass.

"Does my face not show it?" When Light didn't reply L turned to him. "I am content."

"Please, stop, before I drown in your enthusiasm."

"Is sarcasm necessary?"

"What would make this experience better for you?" Light asked, then immediately said, "And don't say catching Kira, or anything to do with Kira."

L smiled.

"Wait… what's that look for?"

---

The play area was like a jungle of jungle gyms, towering over both Near and Damir. The floor was soft, a foam padding. There were dozens of windows near the top of the roof, shedding natural light into the room. There was a corner full of toys, drawers filled to the top with coloring books and crayons. A few beanbag chairs littered the walls. The walls had pictures painted on them, like a carnival, space, and an underwater theme. It was a kid's haven.

"I think Ivan is a pedophile." Was Near's instantaneous response after seeing the room.

"What makes you say that?" Damir looked down at Near. "And you're too young to know what that word means!"

"There are hidden cameras everywhere in this room. If it was there for a normal reason why attempt to hide them?" Near pointed to one hidden camera imbedded in the eye of the painting of a bear on the wall beside them. "A pedophile is an adult who has sexual desires for children, or an adult who has had sex with children."

"Wow, I didn't even notice the camera. You're really amazing to have noticed them right off the bat." Damir walked farther into the room, and noticed one on one of the slides. "There's one here too. I admit it's odd, but it's not enough evidence to prove he's a pedophile."

"At there very least he's a pervert. You weren't here for it, but Mello's Alice costume was extremely suggestive."

Damir turned around, "You really shouldn't be using these words. You shouldn't know what they mean."

"I know what a lot of words mean."

Damir, a curious air about him asked, "Like what?"

"Voyeur, hoodwink, androgynous, voluptuary, eroticism, orgy, orgasm, masturbation-"

"That's enough! My god where did you learn all those?" Damir paused, "Why was hoodwink in there?"

"I think it's an interesting word."

"Ah."

"A lot of them are really common, I would have to be stupid not to know them, the others Mello said at one point in time and I looked them up to try and understand what he said."

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

"He's not all bad though, he's taught me some remarkable things you can do with your body."

Damir's expression became priceless, his hand flew up to his face as it began to redden. Near stared at him, his face a blank slate, "I was talking about yoga…"

---

"I don't know about this…" Mello said, looking doubtfully into the pool of chocolate that was being stirred by a metal beater like thing. He really didn't know what it was.

"Help me get this belt off." Matt said, struggling to pull off his costume pants.

"Matt, I was joking…" Mello said, eyes not moving away from the chocolate, that's when he spotted something in the chocolate. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Matt came up behind him and looked to where he was pointing. He saw it briefly before it was submerged again. "I'm not sure… it's probably just some chocolate that hardened."

"Or an arm from the last idiot who tried swimming in the chocolate." Mello said, pushing Matt back, away from the edge. "I don't want you going in there."

Matt blew out, frustrated, his red bangs danced up for a brief moment before falling into his face. Mello laughed, and reached out to cup Matt's face in his hand. "You're cute."

"Heh, doesn't do me any good." He sulked.

"Big baby," Mello said, leaning up and brushing his lips against Matt's, but pulled away quickly after.

"You're teasing me." Matt accused.

"Admit it, you enjoy every minute of it." Mello whispered, kissing Matt again, but this time he stayed longer and ran his tongue against the other's lips. Matt tried to deepen it, but Mello didn't allow him access, which ended in him pulling away again.

"Aw."

"You have to work for it." Mello really was a tease, but that was part of his charm.

---

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Light asked, his face a permanent frown.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that you claim you love me, though that could all be just speculation." L said, "And when you love someone you do anything to make them happy."

"So how is this going to make you happy again?" Light and L had discarded their Disney costumes for white jumpsuits and white hats. They had stolen the employee uniforms from the changing rooms. L's hair looked odd, flattened by the hat atop his head. They were currently making their way back to the bakery.

"By wearing these disguises we can sneak into the bakery,"

"You weren't satisfied just looking through the glass?"

L looked around the corner to make sure no one was there before stepping into the hall. "You can't smell them through glass, and besides, this is much more amusing."

"You mean sneaking around like criminals? This is ludicrous!"

"Then why are you coming?" L asked bluntly.

"You know why."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"It's in my nature to question stupid things."

"Is Light calling me stupid?"

"No, I'm calling what we're doing stupid."

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page."

They saw the entrance to the bakery. L stopped walking, "Good, it's not guarded."

"Why would it be!? It's a bakery!"

"Let's go, before someone sees us."

L peeped into one of the circular windows, looking to see if anyone was in the immediate area. Light kept as a lookout, prepared to warn L is someone was coming. L didn't see anyone, so he brashly opened the door and slipped in. Light followed behind.

The sounds of people walking about and machinery in use could be heard. They crouched behind a stack of dirty cookie trays. L looked longingly at them. They smelled good. Like chocolate and mint.

"So what do we do now that we're here?" Light had to whisper loud enough so L could hear him over everything else.

L pointed farther inside.

"You can't be serious. You're crazy! What if we get caught?"

L put his index finger up to his lips.

"Don't shush me!"

L rolled his eyes, "You're acting silly, Light. Learn to live on the wild side."

With that the insomniac detective scrambled across the floor to another hiding spot near a mixer. Light reluctantly followed. The smell of baking really was nice, and he was sneaking around with L, so it wasn't all that bad. He took another whiff of the air and almost gagged. "What's that smell?"

"I am not sure." L popped his head up to look around.

"It smells bloody awful." Light said, now breathing through his nose.

"Bloody?" L question, his head still up and looking about. "Interesting word choice there, Light."

"What makes you say that?" Light stood up on his knees and looked at L. The man didn't say anything, so Light followed his gaze, and gasped.

"Light," L said very calmly. "I think we should cancel our dinner plans."

Bakery workers, wearing white uniforms no longer, were dumping bins of, what could only be described as guts, into a large metal drum. The monstrosity was hidden so well behind machinery, it would be impossible to see from the viewing room.

"I don't think they're dumping it into the cookies…" Light said.

L gave him a look, "The reason for skipping dinner is not because I was worried about my dinner being tainted with human organs, but rather the fact that they are getting rid of bodies by grinding them into mush."

"How do you know they're human?"

L pointed a long thin finger at a plastic bin filled with intestines, but underneath it all, barely able to be made out through the clouded plastic, a human head stared out, its eyes wide with fear.

"You boys enjoying the bakery so far?"

Light's head whipped around so quickly there was a crack. His head tilted up to see the face of Ivan. L, who knew who it was the minute he had spoken, stood up and turned around.

"Actually, Mr. Earning," L said. "I prefer my bakeries with a little less murder."

Light saw the men in white swarm around them.

"Aw, well that's too bad." Ivan said, his personality now as crooked as his glasses. "I would still like to show you where we disassemble the bodies. In fact, I'll even be nice and let you try it out."

---

Near was playing with a few of the toys at the base of the tower jungle gym where Damir was perched atop of. Damir just finished stringing his bow.

"Can you really use that thing?" Near asked, though he didn't look up.

"Yes I can." Damir boasted.

"Really now?"

"Where did you learn to be so skeptical?"

"It's wise to question everything, to doubt until proven, or else you'll be made a fool."

Damir leaned over the side of the tower, "Near,"

"Yes?"

"You're really smart."

"Yes, I know that." Near looked up at him. "What's your point?"

"Are you good at math?"

"Exceptionally so."

"Can you help me with my taxes?"

Abruptly the door to the play area flew off its hinges, not literally, and five men dressed in white jumpsuits filed in. Damir called to them, "Hello gentlemen, come to play with us?"

One looked over at them, pointed, and yelled, "There they are! Grab them!"

Damir lifted his bow, drew an arrow from the quiver, and notched it onto the string. "Hey, you need to give us a minute head start, you're breaking the rules of tag."

The man in the lead noticed the bow and laughed.

Damir released the arrow, it shot true and hit its mark, right between the man's legs. His hesitation gave Damir time to slide down the slide on the balls of his feet, jump over the side halfway, and land beside Near.

"I think we better play hide-and-seek instead." Damir said, grabbing Near's arm with the hand that wasn't holding the bow, and ran. He straight away realized that Near wouldn't be able to keep up, his costume had awkward shoes to run in, and the boy just wasn't physically up to pare for out running the muscle men behind them. Damir tossed his weapon behind him, managing to hit one of the men following them.

"Why did you let go of your only weapon?!" Near asked through short breaths.

"I'm not weaponless, I have my looks, but I needed my hand to be free for this," Damir stopped for a second, grabbed Near by his waist, and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He began running again. "Forgive me Near."

"Th h h h is is s sde de dem mea mea n n ing!" Near's voice was distorted because he was bouncing up and down.

"Now I know how pacman felt!" Damir came to a wall with the options left or right, he made a split second decision and went left.

"Do o o y y y ou know ow-"

"I have no clue where I'm going." Damir picked up on what Near was trying to ask.

"Gr gr ea a a t t."

Their path came to a door. Damir got them inside, didn't see any men in white, looked through the window, and saw two men following the path they took. They must have split up.

"Near, hide."

"What about you?' Near asked, fixing the skirt and cape of his costume.

"I'm Robin Hood,"

Near blinked at him.

"I'll kick the bad guys butts." He raised his arm as if to show off his nonexistent super muscularly arms.

"But you're not really Robin Hood." Near protested.

"I know that," Damir said as he pushed Near behind a tub of liquid sugar. "But they don't."

Near didn't have time to point out the flaws in his logic before the door flew open and two burly men lunged at Damir.

Damir dropped down to his side, extended his foot up, just as one of the guys loomed over him. Using gravity and the man's momentum, Damir sent him flying over his head. He rolled away before the other man could grab at him. He stood up in front of a wall.

"You two should understand that you're horribly out classed here." Damir warned.

"You bluff'en."

Damir narrowed his eyes in attempt to look menacing. "I promise you I can beat you both with just one finger."

"Nu uh."

Damir held out his finger, "Care for me to show you how?"

"Yuh."

"Both of you stand right there." Damir pointed and they followed like bees to flowers. Damir lifted his finger up, showed the two men that it was just a normal finger, then pushed the big red button his head had been hiding from view. "Thanks for playing, boys."

"Huh?"

Suspended above them was a tub filled with molasses, when the button was pushed the tub tilted over to pour. Where normally pans would be on the conveyor belt there were instead two grown men. Neither had the brains to move out of the way, and were coated in the thick sticky syrup.

"That was pretty impressive, I didn't think you had moves." Near said, coming out of hiding.

"I don't. I saw that on a movie once and though I would try it."

"You are one lucky man."

"It's all in the underwear."

Near reflexively looked at Damir pant's.

"I'm wearing my lucky pair." Damir explained.

"Like ones that bring you luck as long as you don't wash them?"

"Oh I wash these, and I use fabric softener, it feels nice against my-" Near, and the two men, silently stared wide-eyed at him. "…skin."

Near turned away from him, to allow him to feel ashamed in peace. "So why were you after us? What did we do?"

The two men looked at each other, then at Near, "Duh, boss says he a wants to see ya."

"Boss? You mean Ivan?"

"Dh'yeah, that's da one."

"He did say he would send an assistant, but there were five of you…"

"And it's far from dinner time." Damir said, rejoining him.

"What's going on here?" Near mused out loud.

"That's my question." A familiar voice said. Near and Damir turned around to see Mello in his normal clothes, and Matt behind him in his.

"Where's your costumes?" Near asked.

"We decided we wanted to go back to the hotel… for reasons… and-"

"Ah hell Matt, just say we want to have kinky sex in a tub filled with chocolate, no need to be discreet, it's just Near and Damir." Mello seemed to have a chip on his shoulder, something must have happened to make him more pissed then usual.

Matt saw them both pale, "He's joking. Actually I wanted to play my DS, and Mello wants, no needs, some of his special chocolate."

"The fucking point is," Mello huffed. "We changed, and were all ready to leave, but when we tried, the doors were locked."

"We tried to find someone to help us."

"Like that fucker Ivan." Shows how highly Mello thought of the man.

"When we came across something disturbing."

"More so than the image of you two fucking in a foot deep of chocolate?" Damir asked, a sober expression.

"Depends," Mello stated. "Who was on top?"

"You."

"Were handcuffs involved?"

"No."

"Fruit?"

"No… wait yes."

"Then yes, more disturbing than that."

"Well?" Near asked, his mind mercifully blanking out the last few minutes of conversation.

"We found his office unlocked, and Mello let himself in." Matt continued.

"Luckily I did too."

"Anyways, on his desk was a picture of him with girl, who I think was his daughter."

"Was?" Damir asked.

"She's dead." Matt said gravely.

"How do you know that?" Damir felt like he was waiting for the punch line of a joke.

"Because when we turned around we saw the body. That piece of shit turned her into a doll!"

"Mello, are you positive that was her body?" Near asked for confirmation.

"Near, she was real, and he must soak her in something to keep her from rotting because she reeked."

"God I hate dolls," Matt said, but both he and Near shuddered.

"Hey guys, where is L and Light, they should know about this." Near said, and despite his best efforts to be aloof, he sounded a little nervous.

"Shit you two!" Mello yelled, "Behind you!"

Damir turned around to see one of the men had snuck up behind them, because of the warning, both he and Near got out of the way, and the man fell on his face.

"Who are they?" Matt asked.

"They're goons Ivan sent after us." Near informed the redhead.

"So does this mean… that L and Light might be in trouble?" Matt voiced everyone's thoughts.

---

"So is this where you rant and tell us your evil plot while gloating over how you've defeated us?" L asked, and despite their situation, his voice held some humor to it

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"Well it's just that this is a typical bad guy move shown in children's cartoons." L explained to him. L and Light were tied back to back by a single rope. They were on a conveyor belt, and ahead of them, quite a distance away, was something that would smash them to pieces. "I'm just saying you're suppose to talk to us, tell us what's been going on, what you've done. That way we're in awe of you before we die."

"Oh," Ivan scratched his head. "I have nothing prepared… I guess I'll wing it."

"What are you doing?" Light whispered under his breath.

Likewise L replied, "Buying us time until our exceptionally bright young companions figure out something is off and come looking for us."

"Okay I'm ready." Ivan announced. L and Light both gave him their undivided attention. "In the past I killed small children after brutally mutilating them, I'm sure you can imagine. Sadly, Kira came around, and criminals everywhere were being killed, but I had never been caught before, I didn't have a record, so how could Kira know about me? He didn't."

Ivan paced around the conveyor belt, "Now that he's gone I can finally get rid of the bodies I was hiding. But then I thought, why stop there? So I created this place! Children will start pouring in, and my victims will start pilling up."

"Why do it in Washington DC?" L inquired. "Why not somewhere with less security?"

"I… I hadn't thought about that…"

Light felt like smacking himself. How had they gotten caught by this idiot!?

"Anyways…" Ivan said, turning on his heel to face them. "I wasn't planning on killing you, well maybe the little white-haired one-"

Light could feel L stiffen with anger.

"But now you've forced my hand. You really shouldn't have been snooping around where you didn't belong. I even had your costumes for diner all picked out, you two would have been Romeo and Juliet." Ivan laughed. "Ironic that you'll share their fate, death."

"I think this is where I say you wont get away with this," L said, looking Ivan in the eyes, his own rather fierce looking. "And you wont, because justice will prevail."

Ivan laughed. "Whatever you say, now to find those other brats."

He left the room, along with his men who tied L and Light up in the first place, but not before starting the conveyor belt.

"Damn, what do we do now?" Light asked, struggling in his bindings.

"Tell me Light, which role would you prefer, damsel in distress, or hero?"

"What kind of question is that?" Light couldn't see L, but he could feel him shift behind him. "Hero, of course."

"Then tell me, who would you prefer to be your damsel in distress, me, or the others?"

"Others, that's plural, so shouldn't you have said damsels in distress?"

"Answer the question, Light."

"We don't have time for this." It was true, they were getting closer and closer to death. "Is this a trick question?"

"No."

"Well usually the hero falls in love with the damsel," Light saw the teeth of the machine getting closer and closer. "But honestly I wouldn't want you in danger in the first place, so the others."

"Good, that's what I would have said." L said just as their rope slackened and they were able to fall off the express train to hell.

"How did you do that?" Light asked, trying to pick himself up.

"Notice anything odd about this rope?"

"It smells fruity, and the color red."

"It's candy."

"What?" Light asked, shocked.

"It's a huge Redvine." L explained.

"Then what was with your questions?"

"I was curious to know the answers."

"L!"

"Save your complaints for later, we need to find the others before Ivan does." L made a move to go through the same door Ivan had, but Light grabbed his elbow.

"Not that way, I saw a side door when we were being dragged in here."

"Where does it lead to?"

"I don't know." Light admitted, "But I know it doesn't lead to Ivan, and it's best we don't run into him right away."

"Good thinking, let's go." L said, leading the way.

---

"Should we split up and search for them?" Matt asked.

"No, I don't think that would be wise." Damir shook his head at the idea. "I'm the adult in this situation, and you guys are just kids."

"Am not!" Three complaints.

"Fine, teenagers, but you're still young." Damir insisted.

"So what do you propose?" Mello asked, he had calmed down after kicking one of the goons multiple times.

"You guys hide while I search for them."

"No!" Three protests.

"Our votes out number yours." Mello declared.

"I say we wait." Near said.

"What?" Three voices asked, shocked.

"L is capable of getting out of trouble," Near said confidently. "And if Light's with him, then he should be okay too."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Well I was the one that got us off the conveyor belt."

"…"

"But you helped too, well not really, but you were there for moral support."

"L! Light!" Everyone ran and hugged them, even Damir.

"You guys are okay!" Mello said happily.

"No thanks to the efforts of Ivan the pedophilic child killer." Light grumbled.

Near and Damir shared a look.

"Told you."

"You were right."

"So how do we get out of this fucked up place?" Mello asked.

"I figured my bodyguards would have found me by now after I escaped them." Damir said thoughtfully. "I guess I covered my trail pretty good."

"Or they're just humoring you." Mello just couldn't picture him being sneaky.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight…" Light held his head, he felt a headache coming on. "You ran away from your own bodyguards who are there to protect you? Why!?"

Damir looked shy all of a sudden, he was staring at his feet, "They wouldn't let me play…"

"Since when do bodyguards tell the President what to do?" Mello laughed.

"They didn't think this place was safe, there were rumor that suggested something was not quite right about it…"

Everyone, "…"

"And you didn't think to mention this sooner?" L asked.

"I didn't want to worry you, and there was a chance that nothing was wrong."

"Good going Light, book us a day with a murder." Mello threw his arms up into the air.

"How is this my fault? I didn't know!"

"Ahem, are you guys done bickering yet?"

"Mind your own business!" Mello and Light both turned and yelled. When they saw who it was Light almost bit his tongue. Mello mumbled, "Fuck."

Ivan smiled, a pistol in his hand, "I see you two got free."

"You should watch more cartoons," L informed him. "That's what usually happens."

"Now what to do with you all…" More men in white appeared.

Damir placed a strong hand on Near's shoulder. L flanked Matt, making sure to keep an eye on the newcomers. Light and Mello both faced Ivan.

"Oh I know…" Ivan said smiling. "I'll use you as lab rats to test out my underground maze."

"That sounds… fun." Light said tersely.

"It wont be… trust me, it wont be." He burst into maniacal laughter.

"You must practice that in a mirror." Mello said as he felt his anger level rise.

"I do," Ivan confirmed. "Men, throw them into the maze!"

The men in white made a move to grab them.

"But first," Ivan pulled out three pairs of steel handcuffs, "Let's make things interesting."

"Not handcuffs," Light groaned.

Mello flashed him a smirk, "Use to being handcuffed, Light?"

"Yeah, to L."

Mello looked surprised, then an expression of approval graced his face, "Kinky."

A man in white handcuffed Light and Mello together. Mello's mouth fell open.

Light smirked despite the situation, "Still think it's kinky?"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, been busy, but my muse finally threatened me at gunpoint.

Reviews are cherished forever, and reviewers are loved! =^0^=


	17. Chapter 16 Amazing Maze Antics

Amazing Maze Antics 

"I never thought in my wildest dreams I would be waking up next to you." The comment was pursued by rough laughter, but undoubtedly it was Mello's voice.

Light's eyes were open, but his head was swimming too much for him to even make the effort of sitting up just yet, "Ugh… what happened?"

"You mean before, or after, we were clubbed over the head?"

Light blinked, "Is that why I'm seeing five of everything floating above us?"

"No, that would be all the mirrors, it is, however, the cause of the pain in the back of your noggin."

Light slowly sat up, the jingle of the of the handcuff's chain connecting the two together was a bitter reminder of their situation, "Where are the others?"

"Not sure, when I woke up, it was just us."

"Guess we should try and find them."

"Well come on already," Mello said, standing up, and ultimately pulling Light up with him, "I've been waiting forever for you to wake up."

"I'm surprised you let me sleep." Light confessed.

"Oh no," Mello was quick to correct him, "I couldn't kick you even though I really wanted to because your deadweight encumbered me so badly I couldn't stand."

"…"

"Let's find a way out of here." Mello said, ignoring Light's irritated expression. They were currently standing in a room completely made out of mirrors, even the ceiling and floor had them, which was what Light had seen when he first woke up. The mirrors weren't all normal, in fact, many of them distorted the viewer's body, to make it look funny or odd. It was like a funhouse, minus the fun.

Light reached out with his free hand, trying to find an opening. Across from him he saw a break in the mirrors, "Ah, found it!"

Light raced to the doorway, pulling Mello with him, and ran straight smack into a mirror. He fell down, once again pulling Mello with him.

Mello landed with an oof. Completely annoyed with Light, he pushed himself up on his elbows to see Light on his back, clutching his nose, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"The door…" Light, with his handcuffed hand, pointed at the mirror he just ran into.

Mello looked at it, then pointed in the opposite direction, "Is over there. What you thought was the door, was only its reflection, but good job using your head, thanks to you we found it."

"Is it so hard to be nice without hurting the other's feelings?"

"You mean ego."

They picked themselves up, but Light didn't seem to want to drop the matter. "Since we're stuck together, let's try to get along."

"Impossible." The statement was probably true.

"You could at least try."

"Impossible."

"Why do you hate me?" "Ah, how do I hate thee, let me count the ways." Mello tapped his chin in thought.

Light sighed.

"…" Mello thought how L actually kind of liked the guy, even went as far as asking him for help on the love front when they were in the cabin. He ran his free hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back, and mumbled, "I don't hate you."

"Fooled me."

"Wasn't hard to do." Mello shot back.

"I don't hate you either." Light divulged, sounding like a surrendered man.

Mello snorted, "Well we'll see if you're still saying that after we get out of this. Being handcuffed to me is equivalent to hell, or so I've been told."

"You're joking,"

"If you don't believe me, look up the police officer who apprehended me that one time. I heard he retired early shortly after we met." Mello smirked as Light's calm face faltered for a split second, "Come on, let's get out of this hellhole, I need some chocolate."

They went through the opening in the wall, the actual one this time, and were met with two options of where to go next in the hall of mirrors.

"Let's go right." Light said, at the same moment Mello said, "Let's go left."

"…" They both gave each other a look.

"Why left?"

"Why right?"

"…" The looks intensified.

"Fine, let's go right." "I guess we can go left."

Light and Mello began heading off in different directions, which only lasted about a foot because of the handcuffs.

"Damn it," Mello growled, "We're going my way."

Mello pulled at the chain, but Light pulled back. It was like a game of tug-o-war between two kindergarteners. Light held his ground, "Why do I have to follow you?"

"Ditto to you." Mello returned.

"I'm older." Light said, an argument he had used often against his sister Sayu when they were growing up.

"I'm wiser."

"And just how do you figure that?" Light didn't doubt Mello was smart, L would never befriend an idiot, but whether or not he was smarter than him was another matter.

"I didn't run into a mirror."

"The day is still young."

"Actually, it's rather late by now I would imagine."

Light glared at the blond. He could see it now, Kira, defeated by this teenager's wit. Never going to happen. He leaned his back up against the wall, tilted his head towards the ceiling, and closed his eyes. He just needed to relax, and breath, before he attempted to strangle Mello.

"Hey Light," Mello asked, "How do you feel about clowns?"

"Eh, they're okay, just people with no absolutely no talent who couldn't get a job at a fast food restaurant." Not true, of course, but Light can act snobbish sometimes.

"How do you feel about clowns packing a knife around?"

"Save them for cheap horror films."

"And what about clowns with a painted white face, a large red nose, purple hair with orange streaks, and a tattered costume with the label Happy House?"

Light opened his eyes, "That's rather specific, why do you ask?"

Mello grabbed Light's chin and turned it so that he could see where an image of a demented clown appeared on several different mirrors on the left side of the hall. The clown was exactly how Mello described him, but he left out the red lips twisted into a smile.

"Maybe he'll tell us where the way out is…" Light said, even though the idea sounded harebrained even to him.

Mello gave him a 'what the fuck' look, "That's about as likely to happen as me having a wet dream about Near."

Light looked at him questioning.

"It's never ever in a million years going to happen!" Mello spelled it out for him.

The image of the clown lifted up its knife, they had no way of telling where he was, or which was the real one.

"Should we run?" Light asked, already taking a step back.

"Guess we're going your way after all." Mello said as they both shot down the hall, their feet pounding heavily on the floor, but not hard enough to shatter any of the mirrors.

---

Near and Matt laid huddled together on the floor of their corner of the maze. Their heads were so close, their hair was mingled together, red and white. Near was still in his costume, and Matt's goggles had fallen around his neck. They looked like a couple of small children innocently napping. Near woke up, bringing his sleeve to dabble away the sleep in his eyes. Matt, beside him, sat up, his tongue wetting his dry lips.

"The last thing I remember was Mello raving at Ivan for sticking him with Light." Matt said, when he finally got his bearings, and saw who he was with.

Near's eyes scanned their new surroundings.

"It's like gazing into a white void, or…" Matt looked at Near who was twirling his hair with the index finger of his free hand. Near noticed the long pause, and looked over at Matt to see what was wrong. Matt, caught gawking, finished his thought with, "…or at you."

"This is suppose to be a maze," Near spoke up, completely ignoring Matt's comments, "Yet there is only one way to go, for clearly behind us is a dead end."

"Maybe the path will break off when we get farther in." Matt said, thinking about how mazes worked.

"Possibly."

"Should we get going and try to find the way out?"

Near's expression turned to one of antipathy, Matt at first thought it was directed at him, but then Near said, "It's just a game."

"Huh?"

"It's just a game to Ivan, he could have easily killed us before."

"I suppose." Matt was badly needing a smoke, but he didn't have any on him.

"I don't want to play his game, but if anyone is going to beat it, it's us. After all, we are the best candidates for it, a gamer and a genius." Near said, sounding confident for a tiny boy wearing a dress.

"Yeah!" Matt stuck his fist out for a knuckle touch, Near looked at his hand, as if it were something bad for his health. Matt stuck his fist out farther, "Come on, don't leave me hanging!"

"Do I have to?"

Matt smiled a toothy grin at him.

Near sighed, and completed the gesture with little to no enthusiasm. Matt stood up, and offered a helping hand to Near, who only took it because his cape was giving him trouble.

"I want to go home." Near said after he was properly standing.

"Me too. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can go home."

"I mean Wammy's House."

"Already sick of our little adventure in America?"

"I just want to feel safe again. Always worrying about your life is a hassle, though I suppose L goes through that everyday…"

"This trip has been pretty hectic, but when we were at Wammy's, was that really the last time you felt safe?" Matt couldn't imagine Near ever feeling safe there, with Mello around, but didn't mention it.

Near looked like he was thinking about it, instead of immediately answering, "Well… no… there were a few fleeting moments…"

"Like?"

Near's cheeks turned a light shade of pink where seconds ago it was a pale white. Matt stared at him, thinking 'what in the world?'. Near blushing? That's about as rare as Mello not resisting arrest! Matt smirked, boy Mello would have killed to see this. Matt finally snapped back to reality, trying to get the image of Mello's face if he saw Near like he was now out of his mind. "Near?"

"It's nothing."

"No, now you have to tell me!" Matt sounded like a high school girl wanting to hear the latest gossip.

"It's nothing!" Near persisted, but was only making it obvious to Matt that is _was _something.

"Then why are you flushed?" Matt questioned, probing Near's cheek. "You're blushing, that's why!"

"It's the costume," Near held up the edge of his cape, "It's hot."

"Why don't you take off the cape if you're so hot?"

"Because…" The rest of the sentence Near mumbled and Matt couldn't make it out.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak up if you want me to understand you."

"This dress is embarrassing, but the back of it, by far, is the worst part."

"How so?" Matt thought Near looked good in the dress, not as good as Mello looked in his, but Near portrayed the image of cute. What was the problem, besides the fact that he's a guy?

Near turned around, as best he could with handcuffs on, so that his back was to Matt, and lifted up the cape. He revealed the fact that the dress was open back, and was held together by a pink ribbon that crisscrossed from shoulders to lower back, where it was tied into a rather large bow. Near lowered the cape back down.

"Oh." Matt could see why he wouldn't want people seeing the flesh of his back, and the girly ribbon. "That still doesn't explain why your face suddenly turned color. You've been wearing that outfit the entire time, if you had been telling the truth, then your face would have already been that color. And nice try on the subject change."

"…"

_Creak…grr…clink… _

Sounds of mechanical gears turning filled the air with a hum. Both Near and Matt turned to where the dead end was. Where moments ago was nothing, there was now a square hole in the floor. Before they had time to question its appearance, more noises ensued, and something rose from out of the floor. It was the missing piece of floor, or at least a white square that fit the size of the hole, and atop of that… was a whole new can of worms. The man's face was an ashy grey. His body looked like it was collapsed in on itself. His jaw was hung slack, his eyes wide and unblinking. His attire consisted of slightly dirty things that looked like a wild alley cat had a field day with.

"Wow, he looks so real!" Matt gasped with excitement. "Like a zombie from one of my video games like Resident Evil four, or Left for Dead five!"

The zombie lurched forward, "Uhhhhhhhhnnnnn…."

"It's just a man in makeup." Near said, "Zombies are not real."

"I know that…" Matt said, as the zombie got closer.

Near looked at the way the zombie's head hung to the side, "He's starting to creep me out…"

The zombie stopped groaning and lunged. Matt and Near jumped back, getting out of the way just in time. The zombie fell over, onto his belly. He was only a foot away, and he didn't even have to crawl to grab an ankle. Near tried to pull away, and fell backwards onto his ass, his arm left up in the air because Matt was still standing. Wide terrified eyes met large hungry ones. Near's lips trembled for a second before he involuntarily screamed.

"Let go of him!" The zombie found in the next second a foot rammed into his head. He didn't have time to recover before he was picked up by the collar of his shirt, and met face to face with one really pissed off man in a cape, "How dare you. You've just made a terrible enemy. Do you know who I am?"

The zombie shook his head no.

"I am the President of the United States of America, Damir Vardinon," Damir said, and his eyes lowered dangerously, "And your worst nightmare."

"Uh look, wait a minute!" The "zombie" said, breaking out of character. "I was just paid to scare some kids, I don't want no trouble now mister, honest."

"Well you should have thought of _that_, _before _you grabbed the kid's ankle."

"I'm awestruck Damir, I never knew you could be so assertive." L said, calmly standing beside the man. He was no longer wearing shoes, which he had discarded the moment he had woken up.

"Oh, sorry, did you want at him?"

"No, you were doing just fine." L said before biting the skin of his thumb as he observed the frightened man.

"Whoa! Where did you guys come from?" Matt, perplexed, gaped at the two adults.

"We've been exploring for hours, I've just let L lead the way." Damir said before roughly pushing the zombie up against the nearest wall. "L is amazingly good at navigating through this place."

L pointed to the door they had come from, which for Matt and Near, hadn't been there before, "There are lots of hidden doors, if you just know where to look. I think Ivan put them in here for himself, so he could get around easily. He's a cheater at his own game. Anyways, we found this one when just now when Damir tried plowing through the wall."

"So tell me," Damir said, talking to the man he held in his fists, "How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know, no one told me anything!"

"So how did you get in here?' L inquired.

"I was waiting in a room below, as instructed to do, I was to come up when those two woke up, and scare them into running. I don't know why, I wasn't told. I had someone help me. I got on a platform, and they opened up the ceiling, then sent me up."

Damir looked at him warily, "How were you planning on getting back down?"

"I was suppose to chase them around for awhile, and Ivan said he would get me out of here when my job was done. I have no idea how to get out of here. I'm telling the truth!"

"And just why should we believe anything you say?" L asked.

The man broke out in a sweat, some of his makeup began running. "Because this man is scarring me…" He was referring to Damir, "… and you have no other choice."

"I think he's telling the truth," Matt spoke up, "I bet Ivan sent someone who was expandable, and was never planning to get him out."

"That would make sense , but we don't know that for sure." L said, though agreed with Matt's idea.

"So what do we do with this guy?" Damir asked, never breaking gaze with the man.

"Ulp!" The man looked like he was about ready to pee his pants.

"We can't have him wondering around unsupervised, but we can't take him with us." L looked over at the others, "Near, you've been quiet all this time, what do you propose we do?"

Near, with the sudden attention on him, remembered himself, "I don't know…"

"We could knock him unconscious." Matt suggested.

"We could beat him to a bloody pulp so he can't cause trouble." Damir recommended.

Everyone else, "…"

Damir finally broke eye contact with his prisoner to look around, he saw their faces, "Or knock him out."

Damir pulled the zombie away from the wall.

"Hey wait a minute…" The man said, panicked.

L, in a swift motion, chopped at the back of the guy's neck. The man fell limp and Damir leaned his body against the wall.

"Have you guys seen Mello and Light?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Nope, not a head or tail of them anywhere." Damir said, back to his normal expression.

"We woke up in a part of the maze that was made completely out of glass. Ivan must have underestimated our abilities, or slacked off when building the place, because we were out of there rather quickly." L said, humbling himself.

"Made out of glass, wow." Matt whistled.

"After seeing this area, I have come to the conclusion that this maze varies in types, and dangers."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, adjusting his goggles so that they sat on his head once again.

"Ivan wanted to kill us, so I doubt this is a normal maze, this zombie imposter is a good example."

"Yeah, but he was cheesecake for Damir." Matt pointed out.

"Mmm… please do not mention cheesecake so lightly." L said, his mouth watering at the thought of the dessert, and thanks to his own words, Light.

"Sorry." Matt ducked his head.

"It is true, that in a fit of rage, Damir defeated your attacker in an instant, but the zombie _was _rather pathetic."

"That's a hit to my pride." Damir said, clutching his heart as if an arrow was stuck there.

"I did not mean it like that, I'm sure you could have overpowered a much stronger opponent, I was just making a point." L said, not sounding sympathetic.

Damir began twiddling his fingers, "Oh, go on then."

"As I was saying," L went on, "If the man had had a weapon, it would have been more difficult to stop him. There could be other encounters in here, far more dangerous ones. We need to keep our guards up."

Matt squealed, "What you just said, it sounded like what the leader of a party would say! In fact, this entire place is like playing Dungeons and Dragons!"

"Not this again…" Near muttered.

"Ooo what? I want to play too!" Dami said, eyes sparkling.

"Sure!" Matt said, practically jumping from foot to foot.

"So what's Dungeon's and Dragons?" Damir asked.

The others felt like face palming themselves. They had been through this once before already on this vacation.

"It's a role playing game!" Matt told him, "This time L can be the leader, a paladin of justice. Damir, you can be the playful yet lethal Archer. Near-"

"Leave me out of your nerd fantasies."

"You're the white mage, and I can be the cunning rouge."

"How cool!" Damir said, liking his title.

"Don't encourage him." Near muttered.

"Mello and Light are the captured princesses we're trying to save, Ivan is the boss, and I think that's everything."

"I can't wait to see Light's reaction when you tell him that," L said, a smirk stealing his face.

"We need to get out of here before this guy wakes up." Damir said, pointing to the zombie.

"You are right, though if he knows what is good for him, he'll act like he is still sleeping even if he wakes up." L looked around. The door they had come from was gone. When did that happen? "It appears there is only one way to go."

"I bet Ivan has something planned for us," Matt said, speaking seriously, "I better search for traps."

Near smacked his own forehead, dragging his hand across his face.

"Right…" L said, watching Matt eyeing the floor as they went.

Suddenly Matt stopped, and looked at L and Damir, then gasped, "How did you guys get out of your handcuffs?!"

"I confiscated a key to a pair of handcuffs from Mello before breakfast this morning," L said, pulling out a key from his pocket, "I never anticipated that it would come in handy."

---

"Damn it!" Mello cussed for the hundredth time since they had started running.

"What is it this time?" Light asked, swerving to the left just in time before he hit another mirror. He wouldn't give Mello the satisfaction of doing it twice.

"I really wish L hadn't taken the key to my handcuffs this morning." Mello grumbled. "These things are slowing us down."

They stopped to take a breather. Light looked at Mello, and between pants said, "Even if he hadn't taken the key, how would it help us now? There's no reason for you to have brought it along, so it would just be at the hotel, unhelpful to us."

"There is to a reason I would have brought them along," Mello said, reaching into the front of his pants, much to Light's revulsion, and pulled out a pair of handcuff, similar, if not exactly like the ones they were wearing. "For my handcuffs, duh."

"Why would you bring handcuffs to a bakery? Better yet, where did those come from?!"

"A store in-"

"No, just now!" Light said, eye twitching.

"Oh, my-"

"Never mind!" Light's free hand flew up to his face. "Forget I asked."

"What if we handcuff the clown, that way he can't kill us!"

Light removed his hand from his face, "Yeah, and how do you suppose we get close enough to do that?!"

Feeling a little bent out of shape, Mello huffed, "Well I don't see you coming up with any good ideas.

"You call getting close enough to a murderous clown to handcuff him with a pair of handcuffs you pulled out of your…" Light blenched at the thought, "A good idea?"

"At least it's an idea."

"A dumb one!" Light threw his arms up into the air, taking one of Mello's with him. "Even if I was stupid enough to agree with this plan of yours, how would we even find the clown?"

"I say we let him find us."

"But we shook him off our trail, it could take forever for him to find us, which frankly I'm okay with."

"Not necessarily." Mello objected. "I think he could find us really quickly."

"But-" Light stopped his argument, "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note-** Oh no! Poor Light, I feel bad for him, though I wouldn't mind being handcuffed to Mello… or any of them for that matter…

Anyways… I'm going to be posting on my other stories again before I get back to this one. Have no fear though, for I have already plotted out this entire story. La gasp! The last two chapters have been carefully thought out, I personally think they are amazing, and I'm not sure if I'll write an epilogue yet or not. No worries, unless you hate waiting for me to update, then worry, but this story still has a long way to go!

Reviews are eaten by my muse, he needs them to live, and reviewers are immortalized! Aren't you glad it's not the other way around? Thanks again~


	18. Chapter 17 Ironic, the Lives We Live

**Author's Note: **This chapter is going to be short, sorry, but I wanted to end it where I did. It's also probably extremely ooc, and some crappy action scenes (yeah I need practice with those)… but I love you guys and I wanted to continue posting so…

Ironic, the Lives We Live

Light upon hearing Mello's words reflectively did a side step and turn so that he was facing the clown. The man didn't hesitate and took a jab at a now open Mello. The blond scarcely escaped getting a new scar as he stepped back to avoid getting hit. "Shit, watch where you put that thing."

Light realized at once that as the adult it was his responsibility to protect Mello, now a few months ago he would have been using Mello as a shield, but since he got closer to L… Without another moment's thought he pushed the teen behind himself.

"What the hell?" Mello tried to argue.

"Arghh!" Light bit off his cry of pain as the clown pulled back his knife. Light briefly looked down at the wound on his shoulder. It didn't look too deep but blood was already gushing out of it. He winced and looked up just in time to doge another attack.

0-0-0

L stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Near asked apprehensively.

"I have a bad feeling…"

"Women's intuition?" Damir joked.

"No," L frowned, "Detective's."

"L?" Near asked when L didn't say anything after that.

Suddenly the detective's head snapped in the direction of Damir, "Mr. President I ask that you look after Matt and Near."

"Huh, what about-"

L out of the blue darted down the length of the hall and was soon out of sight.

"-you?" Damir sighed.

"I didn't know he could run that fast," Matt whistled.

"I did." Near said.

"Oh, how come?"

"He's L, enough said."

0-0-0

The clown made another swift cut, this time aiming at the young man's throat. Light pulled his arm up to block, and managed to do so successfully for the blade bounced off the handcuff's chain. The chain was weakened however, and with a swift jerk of his wrist the two were separated.

"Heh heh heh…" The clown laughed a creepy laugh, then proceeded to pull out another knife which was tucked away in his clown shoe. This one was shorter than the last, but its bladed edge was jagged, like teeth of a monster.

"Fuck." Mello swore at the sight of it. That seemed to draw the clown's attention to him, with a knife in each hand the clown advanced on him. Light pushed Mello aside just as the clown struck. He felt the pain before he could comprehend what happened.

"Light!" Mello was looking down at his torso. Light followed his gaze and saw that he got nicked in the side by one of the clown's knives, and by the looks of his shirt it was the new one. Blood seemed to pool out of this cut too, dousing his shirt in red. The smell was making him feel dizzy, and the fact that it was his own blood wasn't helping much either. Mello held onto his uninjured side, trying to steady him.

The clown, seizing the opportunity, lifted both knives into the air preparing to plunge them into his woozy victim.

0-0-0

L raced down the now mirrored corridors, ignoring all his reflections. Somehow he just knew where to go, like he was being lead by an invisible thread. He heard Mello shout Light's name and took a sharp right turn. The sight before him was stuff nightmares were made of, a blood soaked Light, a psycho clown about to strike the final blow. L didn't think, just reacted. He did a diving leap towards the ground. He landed on the palms of his hands, propelled off them , and with the added momentum from the jump planted his foot in the side of the clown's head.

The clown was taken off guard by the sudden attack, but as he was falling managed to take a slice at the newcomer. The knife cut through the rough skin of L's foot, leaving a rather large gash in its wake.

"L!" Both Mello and Light gasped at the detective's sudden appearance.

L and the clown were back on their feet in seconds. They circled each other, trying to figure the best form of attack. Whenever the clown would lunge, L would back off then try a kick to his knees. Their fight was pretty stalemate, but the clown had an advantage because L was constantly slipping on the blood leaking from his foot.

"So you work for Ivan then?" L finally asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Heh heh heh…" The clown laughed then ran into the throng of mirrors, trying to hide from L's trained eye.

L did a complete 360, looking around, but the clown seemed to have completely disappeared. That's when L noticed his reflection. His eyes grew wide. It looked like him, but then again it didn't. He reached out to touch the mirror, to make sure it was a mirror, and not his counterpart back from the grave.

"L behind you!" Mello screamed.

L was so drawn in by his reflection that he forgot about the immediate danger he was in. He turned around just in time to see the clown coming, he couldn't run to either side so he did the only thing he could, crouch down. The clown's knife shattered the mirror on impact, showering shards of glass onto L's head. There was no way L could kick up from the position he was in, leaving him defenseless and open for attacks. L looked up at the clown's face and noticed for the first time a frown there. The clown began to wobble backwards, and it appeared that he was trying to lift his arms but couldn't. L watched in fascination as blood began to dribble from between the clowns parted lips. Then the man fell forward, dead, inches from a mildly surprised L.

The detective looked up and behind where the clown had been standing was Light, struggling to stand himself. L looked back at the clown and noticed for the first time the clown's other blade wedged in the clown's own back. L was vaguely aware of an excited Mello talking in the background, praising Light for a job well done.

"Light…" L whispered his name.

Light's eyes flickered, his legs seemed to buckle under his weight, and he slumped forward.

L sprung up to catch his falling companion, he managed to grab his upper torso, but couldn't support the sudden dead weight. L stumbled back into the mirror, and slid down with Light on top of him.

"Oh shit Light!" Mello gasped.

Very calmly L said, "We need to get him to a hospital."

"How are we going to do that? We're trapped in this maze and-"

"The others are not far behind, go find them, quick." L instructed Mello, who took off right away.

L looked down at Light's paling face, and lightly caressed it with that hand that wasn't supporting his torso, "If you die on me… I'll never forgive you."

Light took in an uneven breath.

"Light… no, Glow-chan… without you my life would return to the emptiness I've come accustom to. Just facts, justice, and sweets… though still so empty… and emotionless."

"You… y-you sound disappointed." Light said, making it known that he was conscious.

"So Light is still in the world of the living…" L felt relieved.

"I'm clinging on just to spite you." He tried to laugh but it hurt too much so he gave up.

"…"

Light adjusted himself so that his head was resting on L's lap, and that he was looking up at the detective. Finally he said, "It's ironic that I'm going to die in your arms."

"How so?"

"Not sure…" Light said, staring deep into the other man's dark orbs, "Just does."

L superficially looked over Light's injuries, "It doesn't appear that you will bleed to death. Your wounds are starting to clot."

Just as he was saying that Light gasped from the pain, and he no longer felt certain of the outcome.

0-0-0

Mello was running at full speed, though not positive of the direction he was suppose to be going until he began to hear voices. He followed them and soon cam upon the others.

"Damir!" Mello yelled, bursting onto the scene and grabbing the older man's hand. He began to drag him along, back the way he came, "Light needs help!"

"Are you okay Mello?" Matt asked the crazed looking boy. Near seemed a little frightened and just quietly followed.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, but Light he's…"

"He's?" Matt probed.

"I think he's dieing," Mello bit his lip at that and forged on.

0-0-0

"Light," L said, getting the man's attention then sighed, "I'm sorry for being so difficult…"

Light smiled the best he could, though it came out looking more like a grimace, "Heh, if you weren't, you wouldn't be as much fun."

"I'm fun?"

"Sure, a little friendly rivalry never hurt anyone."

"I don't believe you."

"As well as you shouldn't, after all I'm a murder."

"You saved my life by stabbing that clown, in turn saving all the lives I'm going to one day save. Including yours…"

"It's too late for me." Light confessed.

"We'll get out of here somehow and get you to a doctor. I won't let you die here."

Light reached up with a shaky hand and gently placed a finger on L's lips, "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"No Light, I don't."

"Of course in the end he's going to make me say it," Light muttered under his breath. Then he looked directly into L's eyes, and with finger still in place said, "I'm Kira. I've killed so many people, mostly criminals, and now my soul is condemned to neither go to heaven nor hell."

L's lips twitched into a saddened smile and he spoke through Light's restraint, "I know."

"I didn't always want to lie to you," Light continued, "There were times I just wanted to come clean of everything."

"I know."

"And the time we spent together searching for Kira, it wasn't a lie… I really did…" Light's vision became blurry with tears. He wasn't one to normally cry, but under these circumstances it was impossible not to.

"I know."

"I love you." Light said, "No strings attached, it's not some plot of Kira's. I really do…"

"I know," L said closing his eyes, "Because I love you too."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note- **Yeah I know, this was very shitty. *Sigh* I hope at least some of you liked it. Next one should be longer…

See you in the next chapter, love you all! -Addicted to Dreams


	19. Chapter 18 Waiting for You to Wakeup

**Author's Note:** We all need a little happiness in our lives.

Waiting for You to Wakeup

"Slow down Mello, there's not much we can do is there? You said L said that we need to get to the hospital, how are we going to do that if we're stuck down here?" Matt said.

"But-"

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if my bodyguards were minutes away from finding us. I'm sure they're worried because when I usually run away I'm always back before long."

"What do you mean?" Near asked, too mentally and physically drained to sound indifferent.

"Well they have been searching for me all afternoon…" Damir explained.

Mello snorted, "And what makes you think that they can find us down here?"

"Do you have a tracking device planted on you?" Matt asked Damir.

Damir began fishing through the pockets of his Robin Hood costume. He finally pulled something out, and with an ashamed expression showed it to Matt. "I do, but I think I broke it."

"How did you manage to do that?" Mello placed his hands on his hips, and shook his head.

"Well…" Damir drawled, "I tried biting into a lollipop…"

Mello gasped, then wore a look of disgust, "Are you saying that thing was in your teeth?"

"No, just one tooth." Dami continued, "When I was put into office they had it installed in one of my molars. It was for security reasons, for emergencies like the one we're in now."

Mello cringed.

"Hand it to me." Matt extended his hand and Damir placed the object inside. Matt started by turning it around in his hand, getting a good look at it. He was incredible with electronics, but he was prone to mistakes like any other human, so he was taking extra precautions since it was their only hope. Once he was sure he knew the thing as well as the inside of his computer at home he ventured to work on it. He began pulling out bits and pieces of equipment from off his person, looking for a certain item. It was a good thing that he never left home without his goggles because they had a function on them that would allow him to magnify what he was seeing, which was vital to working on the tracking device. "I think I can fix it, I just need something like a bobby pin… which is something I don't have."

Matt stared at the other three, who blankly stared back.

"What?" Mello snapped when he realized Matt was staring specifically at him.

"Well…?"

Mello glared, "Well what?'

"Do you have one?"

Mello took a deep breath, everyone prepared themselves for the storm, and retorted, "Do I look like a fucking girl to you?"

Matt opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't you dare answer that!" Mello shouted.

"You know, guys can wear bobby pins in their hair as well as girls." Damir calmly pointed out to the rampant teen.

"Shut up! Who asked you anyways?"

"Come on Mello, we really need one." Matt pleaded.

The statement was like a splash of cold water for Mello, who remembered Light and his condition, "Look, I'm telling you, I don't have one."

"Ahem."

Damir, Mello, and Matt all turned their heads towards Near.

The pale boy squirmed nervously beneath their gazes, then finally gained enough courage to thrust a bobby pin with a strawberry on the end at Matt. "Here."

"Near?" Damir's voice was much more serious than his normal one.

"What the…" Mello was so shocked he forgot to cuss.

"Thanks," Matt took the pin from him.

Damir leaned over to get a better look at the item. He was silent for a good thirty seconds before gasping, "You also have the limited edition Strawberry Shortcake ten inch doll? I recognize the hair piece as her's. If you look closely enough you can see the double Ss in the achenes!"

Near blushed bright red.

"Thank god," Mello sighed with relief, placing his hand on his chest, "At first I thought he wore it himself, and lord knows we already have enough queer to go around."

Meanwhile Matt was working diligently. First off he pulled his goggles down, then he stripped the padded ends off the bobby pin and used it to press a small button. They were lucky that the device was rather large, any smaller and he wouldn't have been able to work on it. "There, it's fixed."

"How?" Mello tried looking but couldn't see anything.

"We got fortunate, it just got turned off. I used the bobby pin to turn it on." Matt handed said bobby pin back to its owner.

"Oh wow!" Damir exclaimed, "You're like a mechanical wizard!"

"It was nothing."

"We should go back to L and Light now that we have a way of getting out of here." Mello said, leading the way.

-0-0-0-

"L!" Near gasped. L had looked up as they approached and he looked awful. Now people could say that it appeared he didn't have good hygiene, that he didn't care about his looks, but if those people saw him now they would think that he looked worse than usual. L's eyes, normally void of emotion, were swimming in it. Under his eyes, normally blackened from lack of sleep, was a splash of red. It was apparent that he had been crying at length.

"You are back." L's voice seemed the same as always, meaning he had gotten it under control.

"What happened to Light?" Mello asked, sounding as if he cared, which he still would never admit to, "Did he die?"

"Be more considerate Mello." Matt whispered in his partner's ear while elbowing him in the side.

"No he is not dead yet," L looked down at the sleeping Light, "Only passed out."

"Will he make it?" Near asked.

"I do not know…" L replied.

Silence.

"The FBI should be here soon…" Damir informed L.

"Hopefully soon enough."

-0-0-0-

"In other news a man was rushed to the hospital after being attacked by the new owner of the Princess Pastry Palace, Ivan Earning. Not much information has been given so we're going live with Betty who's on the scene."

"Thanks Bob. Behind me they are dragging the criminal away." The blond haired woman stepped to the side to allow the camera a good look.

Ivan's hair was in a tangle, his glass sat skewed on his face, and he seemed to be experiencing hysteria, "Pretty pretty shiny shiny."

The cop smacked the man, "Quite faking!"

Ivan sneered, reverting back to his normal state of crazy, "You'll all die! My deliciously blood packed pastries have already been sent out ALL OVER THE WORLD! MWHAHAHA!"

"Dude you're going to prison for the rest of your life, which wont be for long if our justice system has anything to say about it, so get over yourself." The police officer said right before he shoved the man into the backseat of the cop car.

"Bob, make a note to recall all food products sent out by this company." Betty said with a smile then pointed off into the distance, "Turn the camera that way!"

The TV showed Light on a stretcher being lifted into the back of the ambulance. In all the chaos a mess of white hair stood out.

"Sir!" Betty called out. Before she knew what happened she was surrounded by men in black, along with a very charismatic man dressed in a green cloak, simple white shirt and brown vest, black pants, and stained brown leather boots.

The oddly dressed man approached her, a fierce look on his face, "Miss, you are not allowed to film here, please turn off your camera."

"But-"

"Now." Damir said before grabbing the camera from the camera man and tossing it on the ground.

The TV went black before Bob came back on. "We'll see if we can get another camera out there. But isn't this awful? There are also reports that multiple dead bodies were found within the pastry factory, along with the corpse of Ivan's late daughter. This has got to be the largest record of human cannibalism in the history of the United States, and right in the heart of our fair nation."

The TV turned off.

"Light, I've found you…"

"There is no way to tell which hospital they'll place him in." Ryuk commented idly.

Misa climbed off the king sized bed, the largest the hotel had to offer, and gave Ryuk a sweet smile, "I don't have to know which hospital he'll be at because I know where he'll return to."

"Where?"

"Right at this hotel, it's destiny that he and Misa would choose the same place."

"How did you figure it out?" Ryuk was incredibly impressed that Misa was able to use her brain.

Having recorded the TV news broadcast Misa grabbed the remote and rewound it to where Light was being put in the ambulance. Her glossy lips smiled once again as she pointed at Near's hair. "I saw a boy with this hair earlier at the hotel."

"Oh, so you're not as dumb as you look."

"…"

"I'm going out for awhile."

"Take your time, Misa will celebrate her and Light's reunion with fine wine!"

Whatever, Ryuk thought to himself, now it was time to find Light.

-0-0-0-

The room was dark, all aside from a sliver of light seeping through from the slightly cracked door. A rhythmic beeping sound came from the pulse monitor hooked up to a lifeless Light. He was tucked away in the thin blankets of the hospital bed, unaware that his pillow was harder than a rock. L sat beside the bed, having pulled up a chair next to it, and rested his head on the bed next to Light's hand. Noise from Mello, Matt, and Near flooded into the room from outside, their voices muted by the wall.

"Keep it down you two, Light is still sleeping." Matt scolded.

"He slept through the entire trip to the hospital, and all through the surgery used to stitch up his wounds. I think he's been sleeping long enough." Mello said dryly.

Near's voice was softer than the other's, "The doctors said he underwent extreme mental trauma as well, and that's what's causing him to be in this coma like state. He might never wake up…

L, who could hear everything they were saying, heaved a ragged sigh. Feeling heavy-hearted L stood up and gazed upon Light's peaceful face. He looked so innocent. L bent down and bestowed a kiss upon Light's forehead, then moved across the room to open the door.

Mello, Matt, and Near simultaneously said L's name when they saw his face peeking through the door's entryway. They were the only people around, it being night and all, and the night nurses were checking on patients.

"Why don't you guys go get something to eat, it is late and you haven't had anything to eat in awhile." L suggested.

"What about you?" Near hesitantly asked.

"I have no appetite."

"You shouldn't be alone though." Mello said.

L smiled an empty smile, "But I'm not alone.

"Wont you come with us?" Matt inquired.

"No thank you Matt. I think I will stay here incase Light wakes up."

"Okay, we'll see you later then." Mello said, dragging Near and Matt behind him.

L watched them go, then returned to the room, closing the door completely behind himself. Earlier they had all been checked out for injuries, and luckily no one else had been greatly hurt, nothing some aspirin and band-aids couldn't fix. L staggered over to Light's side.

"Kira…" He grimaced at his own voice then hastily whispered, "No, Glow-chan."

L kissed Light once again, but this time tenderly on the lips.

"Heh heh heh," Ryuk laughed, watching the scene before him unfold, "I see the detective knows Light's secret, but the detective doesn't seem to care. How interesting…"

Ryuk flew through the wall so he was no longer inside the room, "I guess I'll wait until sleeping beauty wakes up."

-0-0-0-

The three were walking along the empty halls, trying not to think about how creepy hospitals were, when a man in a suit appeared before them. Near was the first to recognize who it was, "Where have you been?"

"Making sure the press minded their own business. They FBI cleared out the maze, catching on the criminals. I also went for a change of clothes." Damir noticed all three of them were wearing white hospital garb. The clothes were very similar to what Near always wore.

"Hn."

"How is he?"

Mello heaved a sigh, "Which one?"

"I suppose both of them."

Matt was the one to reply, "Light's condition is stable, his wounds are taken care of."

Damir smiled, "So does that mean he's awake?"

"Not exactly." Near responded.

Matt elaborated, "He's in a coma."

"Howcome?"

"No one but L could tell you, because he was with Light when it happened." Mell said, getting tired of answering questions.

"How is L taking it?" Afterall Light is his boyfriend…"

"He's a strong person…" Near said, sounding confident in his answer.

Matt debated whether or not to say something, then he decided he would, "I'm not sure if he has experience with the type of emotion he's going through right now."

Silence.

"So where are you three headed?" Damir changed the topic to something less gloomy.

Mello pointed in the direction, "To the vending machines to get something to eat."

"Have any money on you?" Damir scrutinized them.

"Crap."

"Dinner's on me, but if you'd prefer we could go someplace else to eat. Like a returaunt. I could sneek you out of the hospital and everything." Damir offered.

"No, we'd like to stay here." Near spoke for all of them.

Damir smiled kindly, "I understand."

The four made their way down to the basement, choosing to use the convenient elevators instead of the stairs. The vending machines were located in the basement, which was a good couple of degrees cooler. There was a clock on the back wall where all the machines were lined up in a row. In front of them there were five tables surrounded by chairs.

"Junk food isn't really healthy for growing children."

"We're not children." Mello said threatingly before accepting five dollars from Damir.

"Thank you." Matt said graciously as he received his money.

"Near?"Damir offered him the bill.

"No thank you,"

"But you really should eat something."

Near looked at each of the machines and their contents, "I guess I'll eat a pretzel."

"Good!"

-0-0-0-

Damir spent the next few hours trying to cheer up the boys, in vain.

"What do you get when you you combine an elephant and a rinoserus?"

"Will you shut up already? It's been two hours already." Mello complained.

"Elephino! Get it? Hell if I know. Get it?"

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Mello stood up, made his way to the trash can, and threw away his empty pop can. "Come on Matt."

The redhead followed his blond through the halls of the hospital back to the elevators, "Where are we going?"

Mello pushed the button and shortly thereafter the doors opened up, "In."

They got in silently and Mello hit the button for the highest floor. However halfway there he pressed the big red button halting them in their ascendment.

"Mello?" Matt was puzzled.

"Matt." Mello's voice was so gentle sounding that Matt was startled. The blond suddenly embraced Matt, burying his head into his chest.

Matt gladly returned the hug, holding the other as close as possible, "Mello…"

"This is going to sound lame," Mello began is a distressed voice, almost on the verg of uncharacteristic sobs, "but after all that's happened I need you to hold me, just hold me." "Of course." Matt ran one of his hands through Mello's lush hair, his other hand ran up and down Mello's back soothingly.

"I think I would go nuts if you were in Light's position, and I L's." Mello confessed within the folds of Matt's shirt.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you."

"Promise me?"

Matt smiled, "I promise."

-0-0-0-

"Those two sure have been gone a long time." Damir said, noting the time on the clock.

"They're probably doing something nasty together." Near commented, but without much of his usual oomph.

Damir observed Near for a moment, taking in everything about him. He finally said, "You seem lonely being surrounded by couples."

"I do feel lonely sometimes, but never as lonely as L must feel right now."

-0-0-0-

"Light…"

_To be continued… _

**A2D- **Sorry about the long wait as always. I was hoping to get this out sooner this month, but stuff came up.

**Light- **I didn't get a single line this entire chapter.

**Mello- **You just did.

**Light- **…

**L- **Light seems lively for someone in a coma.

**Light- **Oh yeah! (looks at A2D) How dare you!

**A2D- **I have no regrets.

**Near- **Didn't you have something important to say?

**A2D- **Oh yeah! Shorter chapters are quicker to write, making faster time between updates. I think I might try this out. I'm aware my chapters are already fairly short, but because I just had this epiphany I should be posting more now… I hope. xD

**Mello- **You just figured this out?

**Damir- **(says to A2D)Not the brightest crayon in the box, are we?

**Mello- **As if you of all people could talk!

**Matt- **Reviews are loved, reviewers are worshipped!

**Damir- **I made a Fungi joke in today's story, can anyone tell me-

**Near- **What are you talking about?

**Mello- **Get this idiot away from the computer! (points at Damir)

**A2D- **See you in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 19 I Stand Here Killing You

I Stand Here Killing You 

"Sir…"

"Just shake him awake Nancy."

"But the poor dear, he must have been awake most of the night."

"We need to give the patient a checkup so he has to move."

"I know." A soft sigh. "Sir, I'm sorry but you have to wake up now."

L was pulled from his dreams by a slight shaking. A woman's voice seemed to be addressing him, but he couldn't register what she was saying at first. He lifted his head from off Light's bed, slowly blinking his eyes into focus. Sounding quit perplexed he mumbled, "I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah no kidding genius, now could you move out of the way?"

L eyed the doctor, a young man who seemed to think he was something special. Light deserved better than him. Light. L looked over at the sleeping man. There was no change from the night before. Would he forever look that way?

Not wanting to start a fight, L got up from his seat. He turned to the nurse and gave her a small smile, "Thank you for looking after him."

The nurse blushed, "Hardly, you've looked after him more than I have. I'm sure when he wakes up he'll thank you."

"If he wakes up." The doctor snorted.

"I don't think I've ever met a doctor before whose had their head so far up their ass as you. Must be an American thing." L said before closing the door behind himself. He walked over to the waiting area. It was more crowded than the day before and a lot of the seats were filled. In a corner of the room he saw who he was looking for.

L walked over to the three sleeping boys. Mello had his head rested on Matt's chest, and Near was using a bunny stuffed animal as a pillow. All three were sleeping soundly, not disturbed at all by the noise around them.

"They are all tuckered out."

L turned to his left to see a man wearing khaki shorts, a striped shirt, and sunglasses. In one had he had a cup of coffee, in the other was a can of grape juice. L wasn't surprised to see Damir like that. It was most likely a disguise so no one would recognize him.

"Here," Damir handed L the juice.

They both stood there watching the three boys sleeping.

Finally L turned to Damir, "They can't stay here. I want them to return to the hotel."

"I agree, hanging out in a hospital will get them sick."

"Do you think you could…?" L asked.

"Of course. I have to be back at the White House by nine, but I can have the police return them."

"Thank you." L reached out to Mello and gently shook him. Mello's eyes fluttered open. "Mello, you and the others are to return to the hotel."

Mello was about to protest but L cut him off, "You will do this for me."

Mello's eyes fell, "Okay."

"I'm going to leave you in charge."

"Me?" Mello seemed surprised.

"Yes you, despite your temper I think you would be the most appropriate choice." As an after thought L added, "And just because you're in charge doesn't mean you can boss Near around."

"I know."

"Ah there you are!" The nurse Nancy walked over to them. Her heels made clopping sounds on the tiled floor. She greeted Damir with a head nod and turned to L, "I wanted to know if you would like to help me give Mr. Yagami a bath."

"A bath…" L blinked at her, "Like a sponge bath?"

"Exactly. We have to make sure all of our patients are squeaky clean, and since you seemed so close to him I was wondering if you would like to help." She smiled at him.

"Okay." L gave Damir one last look, "I'll leave them in your hands then."

-0-0-0-

Back inside Light's room the nurse was explaining how the sponge bath would work. She handed L all the tools, and they were about to start when another nurse poked her head in.

"Nancy! I need your help with Mr. Gonda."

"Oh my, okay, well…" She looked lost for a moment then handed L the wet wash clothe she had in her hand, "Do you mind doing it on your own for now?"

"I-"

"Great! I'll be back as soon as I can." With that Nancy the nurse was gone.

L stood there a moment. Finally he looked at Light's sleeping figure and recalled Nancy's instructions. He grabbed the top of the wool blanket and pulled it back. Light was wearing hospital clothes. It had no back on it and was tied with strings around his neck and waist. With hesitant hands L undid the knot around Light's neck. One more to go…

It wasn't like he had never seen Light naked before…

L grabbed the second pair of strings and undid them like the first. He then grabbed the material of the gown and pulled it, slowly, off of Light's body. His eye immediately went to the fresh scar. It was red and puffy, evidence of the stitches were still there. He cringed. It was all his fault that Light got hurt, if he hadn't wanted to go to the bakery in the first place… No, it went farther back than that. If he hadn't wanted to go to America with Light instead of Matsuda than he wouldn't be in a hospital bed right now.

L shook his head, right now he had a job to do. He dipped a sponge into a pale of warm water and squeezed out most of the water. Starting at Light's neck, L began to wash his pale skin. He moved his hand in small circles like how Nancy advised. He applied a small amount of soap to his work and the results were becoming apparent.

He got down to Light's navel and stopped. His eyes briefly glanced over at Light's exposed member. He had seen it many times when they had been handcuffed together, so why was his heart rate increasing more? Maybe it was the grape juice he had earlier…

He grabbed the sponge and dipped it in the warm water. He took his time, and once the sponge was prepared he turned back to Light's groin. He began to wash Light's inner thighs. He was so focused on not being focused that he didn't realize it but he had moved down to the rest of the legs, and then the feet. It wasn't until he was getting a fresh bucket of water that he remembered.

He prepped the sponge once again and returned to Light's side, "Here goes nothing…"

He placed the sponge at the base, making sure to be extra gentle. Without pause he moved down the shaft, wrapping the sponge around it so he could get the entire surface. Some of the warm water dripped out onto his hand. He rubbed the sponge on the head, making sure to avoid getting a lot of soap there. He set the sponge aside and grabbed a dry towel. He did the same process for drying as he did washing. He was about finished when he thought he heard something. He looked over at Light's sleeping face. Nothing.

L gave Light's member one last run over with the towel, drying any spots he may have missed.

"L…"

This time he was sure he had heard his name, and the only other person in the room was Light. Maybe he was waking up?

"Light?"

No response.

L gradually began to feel Light harden, surprised, he quickly let go and took a step back. Light's heart monitor started to go faster. Before he knew what was happening Nancy and other burses rushed into the room.

L, knowing there was no way she would miss Light's condition, backed out of the room during the chaos. He sat in the waiting room watching Light's room. He waited until the doctors and nurses all left until returning. Light was once again fully dressed, his heart rate was also back to normal. There appeared to be no tent in the blanket, so that was back to normal as well. L pulled up his chair next to the bed again and sat down beside Light.

-0-0-0-

Light opened his eyes. The ceiling was blurry but that didn't matter to him. He just got done having an amazing dream. He and L had been in his room back in Japan, and his parents were gone for some reason. He could still recall the sensation of the dream L's tongue licking him as if he were a popsicle. It had been the greatest sensation he had ever felt. He was a little disappointed the dream had to end. He blinked. When did he got to sleep? He had to think about it. Then suddenly an avalanche of memories returned to him. He bolted upright, "L!"

A head of black hair shot up, "Welcome back."

Light looked at the man, he seemed more exhausted than usual. "L…"

Light reached out to touch him, L didn't move back, so with his finger tips he caressed L's face.

They stayed like that for a moment, looking at each other, when finally Light dropped his hand and asked, "Where am I?"

"You didn't notice you were in a hospital room?"

Light looked around bewildered. He had only seen L before.

Light look back at L, "So you're okay?"

"I am, and so are the others."

"That's good."

L felt so relieved, but his heart was still weighing heavily, "I'm glad you're awake, I would have hated to send you to prison while unconscious."

"Prison?" Light seemed confused at first, then remembered the last conversation he had with L before falling into blackness. He had confessed everything. His crime, and his love.

"You are a criminal, and I cannot let my feelings get in the way of that." L said stiffly.

Light's shoulders sagged. He expected nothing less from the detective, "I understand."

L gave him a curious look.

"I'm tired of fighting against you as Kira. I would much rather be with you as Light, for however long that is." Light grabbed L's hand, "I know I don't deserve any favors but…" "What is it?" L asked, trying not to choke on his words.

"Can you wait to arrest me? Wait until I return to Japan. I'm okay if the minute I step on solid ground I'm placed in handcuffs, but not a minute before."

"Why do you request this?"

"I want to spend the remainder of this trip how I started it."

"Falling from the sky in a plane?"

"No, just this carefree atmosphere."

L frowned, "Because Damir cancelled the TV award ceremony we'll be returning to Japan as soon as possible. If you are well enough we'll return tomorrow."

Light's face became one of determined sorrow, "It doesn't matter, I want to spend the remaining hours of my freedom with you."

"I wont change my decision."

"I don't expect you to." Light informed him. Then asked, "So can you wait to arrest me?"

"I…" L saw the hope in Light's brown eyes and smiled, "I would like that as well."

"Thank you L." Light leaned over and softly kissed L before pulling away.

L looked down at his lap, "There is something I will need from you."

"What's that?"

"The Death Note, and all information you have on it."

"It's hidden in the hotel." Light explained its location to L, and then went on to tell him all he knew about the Death Note. He talked about how he used Misa's love for him to his advantage.

"I see, so you never loved her?"

"God no!"

"And you only used her?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

"What is it L?"

"I find myself oddly pleased to hear this."

Light chuckled, "Were you jealous?"

"Of course not." L huffed. "You will repeat all this later during your confession?"

"Most of it."

"Light…"

"I'm going to leave out the parts about my growing fondness of you." Light explained.

"Oh." L stood up, looking away, and said, "I suppose I should inform the doctors that you're awake now."

-0-0-0-

"You seem to have made a miraculous recovery Mr. Yagami, it must have been because of your companion's constant care for you." Nancy said as she took Light's blood pressure. "He barely left your side! I'm surprised he himself was not committed to the hospital from being so stressed."

"You were that worried about me?" Light asked L, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm going to go call the hotel and inform the others you're awake." L left the room, his face slightly red.

Light inwardly sighed. He was going to go to prison and stay there for a small amount of time before getting the lethal injection, yet for some reason he felt so carefree. Maybe it was because he would be killed quickly and not have to spend years in prison missing L. Or maybe he was just ready to die. No, that couldn't be it. He wanted to live. He wanted to live with L. At least, at least he could be with him for a little while longer…

"He's awake? That's awesome! Here that guys? Light's awake!" Mello shouted at the others. Cheers in the background were heard. "So are you guys coming back?'

"Yeah, as soon as he gets a check up."

"Okay, see you then!" Mello hug up.

L walked back to Light's room. The brunette looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Once Light was no longer looking he frowned. He only had hours left with the man he loved…

"Well Mr. Yagami I would say you're free to go now." Nancy stood up. "Just take it easy for awhile with your wound healing up and all."

"Of course." Light stood up.

"I'll finish the paperwork so you can leave as soon as possible. You're clothes are in the corner." With that Nancy was gone. The clothes were clean ones from the hotel.

"So…" Light began, "Nancy told me you gave me a sponge bath."

L looked at the floor, "What of it?"

"I just wanted to thank you." Light shrugged, "It's most likely the last time I'll get clean before going to prison… and you know what they say about showers in prison."

L cringed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

L gave a dry laugh, "You make it seem as if I'm the one going, and not you."

"I'm glad it's not the other way around."

"I wish it were."

"L!"

"I'm the one that's going to have to live without you." L turned his back on Light, "Each day I'll be reminded of what I lost. Trust me, you're getting the better deal."

"You're telling me dieing is better?" Light asked angrily. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again!"

L didn't say anything.

"No…" Light muttered. He walked up behind L and wrapped the older man in his arms, "There is no point in you dieing."

L didn't say anything.

"We can never be together in death. Like I told you, those who use the Death Note neither go to Heaven or Hell." Light rested his chin on L's shoulder.

"Light, I wasn't planning on killing myself." L said and Light sighed out of relief, "But can you really call what I'll be doing living?"

"L…"

"You should get dressed." L said, pulling away. "I'll call a taxi."

"L."

"Yes Light?"

"Don't be gone long."

"I wont."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note- **You'll be happy to know, even though this is short, the next one will be out VERY soon, and the next one is longer. Don't believe me? Review and find out! :D I hope you liked it, if not maybe you'll like the next one more. Actually I am pretty sure you will like the next one more. At least parts of it! Until then my precious readers!


	21. Chapter 20 There are Two Kinds of Cops

There are Two Kinds of Cops

The trip back the hotel was very quiet. L and Light sat in the backseat of a taxi, neither saying anything. They didn't have to speak though, for their connected hands also conveyed their thoughts to each other. For the remaining time they had together they wanted to be as close as possible. They passed by people. People who were unimportant. People, to them, who had no faces.

"Light?" L said his name tenderly.

Light squeezed his hand in response.

"Do you hate me?"

Light looked at L as if he hand grown a third eye in the middle of his forehead. He said, "I could never do that!"

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I do."

"You're just doing your job."

L frowned, "It was never about my job."

"So why do you do it now?"

"In your case, pride." L confessed.

"I understand." Light nodded his head, recognizing the emotion as one he used to have.

"Pride is a sin."

"So it is." Light agreed.

"I'm going to go to hell."

Before Light had a chance to respond the taxi came to a halt outside the Park Hyatt Washington hotel. They paid the man and got out. Parked out in front of the hotel were several police cars. Light grasped L's hand even tighter.

"They're not here for you," The older man reassured him, "It's strange though, the police brought Mello, Matt, and Near home hours ago. Why would they still be here?"

"Let's find out." Light said, leading the way into the air-conditioned building. There was a few police officers scattered around in the lobby. They were busy talking with people so Light and L just took the elevator.

When they got to their floor they saw even more police officers. They were stopped by one of them.

"Do you have a room here?" The man asked. He had a mean look to him, and it appeared he hadn't shaved for days.

"Yes, Presidential Suite room number 20." Light said confidently.

"20 you say?" The man flipped through his notepad. "You two better come with me."

"What's this about?" L inquired.

"Just follow me."

They followed the man to their room, he opened the door and they stepped inside. Inside there were police officers everywhere. Light froze up for a moment, recalling he had hid his Death Note in the room. They didn't appear to be searching the place though, so he relaxed.

"L!" L turned just in time to receive a hug from Mello. The blond seemed distraught. He kept spouting nonsense. Matt was close behind him, the redhead looked pale, almost as if he were sick.

"What's going on?"

Mello took a step back, "It's all my fault, I was in charge."

"Mello?"

"It's Near, he's missing!"

"Missing?" Both Light and L asked.

"Start from the beginning." L instructed them.

"After we got your phone call we wanted to throw Light a welcome home party. Matt was cleaning the place up and I was ordering room service. Near wanted to help so I asked him to be a look out for you guys, that way we could jump out and surprise you. He was to wait outside the room. I went to check on him a little while later and he wasn't there. Matt and I searched for him but…"

"We got worried so we began asking people if they had seen him," Matt continued. "Someone must have called the police because the next thing we knew they were here."

Light suddenly left the room. Before L followed he patted Mello on the head, "None of this is your fault."

"Light, where are you going?" L chased after him.

Light walked right up to the door of Misa's suite. L was at his heels. "You don't think…?"

"I do." With that Light opened the door, for it was unlocked, and stepped into the room. The lights were on but no one was there. The TV was on, paused on a picture of last night's newscast. The bed was neatly made, not a pillow out of place. On the wall, in dark red, was Light's name.

L walked up to it, worried that the message was written in Near's blood. He got up close to it and sighed in relief, "It's just lipstick."

"Shit!" Light swore. "Still, she must have taken him."

"Does she have the eyes?"

"Most likely." Light ran a hand through his hair.

"We should have the police check the cameras for her." L said, walking out of the room to go have that done.

-0-0-0-

"It shows her walking out of the hotel, she has a suitcase, and that's it."

"Rewind the tape to before she leaves her room." L instructed the police officer.

They did so. On the screen it showed Near out in the hall, waiting for Light and L to come back. A few minutes later Misa came up to him. It appears she asks him a question because he points in a direction. Then it showed Misa grabbing Near and placing a cloth over his mouth. Well there was their proof.

"She must have used chloroform." The police officer started the obvious. "But what happened to the boy afterwards? We just searched her room and he wasn't there."

"It means she put Near in the suitcase and rolled him out of the building with no one being the wiser." L said, irritated at the lack of competence the man he was working with possessed.

Suddenly the door to their room burst open. Standing in the doorway was Damir, he looked like he had been dressed for a business meeting.

"What are you doing here?" Light asked him.

"I heard about Near and I came to help."

"Aren't you suppose to be running the country?" Light asked, then shook his head, "Never mind, glad to have you on board."

"Do you think you can get an alert out on Misa Amane? I don't want her to know we're on her trail so she'll panic, but I want to be alerted if anyone sees her." L directed his question at Damir, who was more capable than the police.

"Consider it done." Damir said, pulling out his cell phone.

It was only a matter of time now.

-0-0-0-

"Misa, why that's the 15th person whose name you've written down." Ryuk paused. "Isn't that the Death Note Light had with him?"

"It is." The blond said smugly. "I found it in his room while the two kids were looking for their friend, and while you were stuffing your face with apples from the kitchen. I though about killing them, but then again I needed them for my plan to work. I'll kill them once I have Light."

"You have a plan?"

Misa shut the Death Note, "Of course I do. I wanted Light to hear that this boy is missing. That's why I called the police myself. I'll make L suffer for getting close to my Light!"

"So what are you going to do to the boy?" Ryuk asked, looking over to an unconscious Near. His arms and legs were tied together and he was laid out on the bed. There was a white pillow case covering his head, and underneath it he was gagged.

"You'll see." Misa said, turning her head to look out the window.

"Will you at least tell me why we hijacked a train?"

-0-0-0-

"Found her." Damir announced.

"Is Near with her?" Mello asked, jumping up from his spot on the couch.

"I don't know about that, but she was located on the D.C Express, a train that was heading to Florida. She got on board as a normal passenger. There are multiple accounts of people dieing since she got on board. People riding the train called the police, that's how we found her." Damir had long since cleared the room out of any cops, and now he asked L and Light to step out of the room with him for a moment.

"If you have something to say you can say it in front of us!"

"Mello…"

"Is it about Near? Is he okay?"

"No, it's not about him." Damir said gently.

"Actually Damir, there is something I wanted to tell you." L stood up, "Misa Amane is a second Kira. She was under suspicion before but we never had evidence to convict her."

"So the horrors of Kira continue." Damir clenched his fist, this was what he had feared. "We must stop her."

"We will."

"Let's try to catch up to the train and stop it." Damir said.

"Good idea. We'll go with you." Light said, heading towards the door.

"Is it such a good idea with you recently out of the hospital?"

"I'm going." Light insisted.

"You two stay here." L told Matt and Mello, "I'm sure you want to come too but I would worry less knowing you are here."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Let's go then." Damir said, heading for the door. He looked over at Mello, "Don't worry, we'll get your brother back."

"Brother?" Mello choked on the word. "We're not brothers."

"Really?" Damir tilted his head to the side. "Odd, I always got that impression from you two, and the way he talked about you sounded like the admiration of a little brother."

Mello looked away, frustrated, "Bring him back."

"We will." All three said at once.

"Hey L," Matt walked over to the older man, and handed him his lighter, "For luck."

"Thank you." L accepted the item then patted Matt on the head.

With that they were gone. After the door was shut Mello slumped down on the couch. He covered his eyes with one of his hands.

"Don't worry, if anyone can save Near it's them."

Mello sighed, "You tell me not to worry but that's all I can do."

"I know, same here." Matt laughed, "My hands are shaking so much from anxiety that there's no way I could play a video game to distract myself. I mean, that girl is the second Kira, and now Near is with her."

"I hate waiting…"

Matt sat down beside the blond, "Maybe we could distract each other…?"

"Matt?" Mello dropped his hand to stare at the other.

The redhead blushed, "It was just a thought."

"Well?" Mello asked, "What are you waiting for?"

-0-0-0-

"There's something I have to do, but I encourage you two to try and catch up with the train by car." Damir said once they got outside the hotel.

"How do you suppose we do that?" L asked.

Damir pointed at the only remaining cop car, "I had them leave this. You're allowed to go over the speed limit, and if you're stopped there is a legal document saying I gave you permission to in the glove box."

"This is nice and all, but think it will catch up to a train?" Light asked.

"Only one way to find out." L said, taking the keys from Damir.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen you drive a car before, do you know how to?" Light asked L.

"Yes."

"Is there a reason you never do?"

"Watari wont let me." L confessed.

"Watari never lets you?"

"…"

"Give me the keys." Light held out his hands and L reluctantly gave them to him.

-0-0-0-

"I have it so that the conductor will die after seeing us to our destination." Misa was explaining to Ryuk.

"Clever."

"Yup, and everyone else on the train is dead now." She said this proudly. "It was an unfortunate day to ride a passenger train for them."

"Ngh…"

"Oh, it looks like the boys is waking up!" Misa walked over to the bed. She poked Near in the side and got no reaction. "It'll be any minute now."

-0-0-0-

Matt and Mello had begun kissing wildly but very soon after Mello pulled away.

"Not helping?" Matt asked, disappointed.

"Sorry…" Mello's head was on the arm of the couch, his legs were under Matt who at some point had crawled on top of him.

"Don't apologize, maybe I just need to try something else…" Matt said before taking off his goggles and tossing them onto the floor.

"Like what?" Mello asked, his curiosity growing.

Matt got up for a moment and returned with a police hat on his head, "I saw one of the cops leave it behind, I didn't say anything because I thought it would be fun to own one."

"You look really sexy." Mello commented.

Matt blushed at the compliment, then from his pocket he pulled out Mello's handcuffs. He had found them, and L had returned the key to him earlier.

Mello's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Want to play cops and robbers?" Matt asked him, his blush growing.

"Like we did when we were kids?"

Matt nodded his head, "Well sort of, but this game would be a little different. In this version the robber doesn't have to be the cop after getting caught."

Mello sat up, a playful gleam in his eyes, "So what _does _happen if the robber gets caught?"

"What happens to all criminals." Matt said solemnly, then with a last minute smirk, "They'll get punished."

"Okay I'm game, but first let me get into character." Mello got up and headed to where he left his clothes, then turned to Matt and smiled, "Hey I think Near bought squirt guns we could use!"

-0-0-0-

"Light slow down!" L said from his position in the passenger's seat.

"But we have to hurry."

"I know that, but what good to Near are we if we're dead?"

"But-"

"Light! You're going 80 in a 50 zone."

Light let off the gas and they slowed down considerably, "Sorry."

"And you didn't want me to drive." L huffed.

"I said I was sorry." Light quickly glanced over at L. He balked at L, "Hey, you need to wear your seatbelt, and sit normally!"

"I wouldn't need a seatbelt if Light's driving was better."

"It's not my fault, all these Americans drive like mad men." Light said, satisfied after he heard the click of L's seatbelt, though the man was still sitting on his feet. "I mean did you see that old lady earlier?"

"I know, I know, she passed you then flipped you off…" L looked out the window.

"I know, and we're in a cop car too!"

"Light!"

"What is it?"

"I see the train tracks."

"That's good, at least we're heading in the right direction."

"Hang in there Near," L mumbled to the glass

-0-0-0-

Near woke up to loud noises. He didn't know where he was, and he was having a hard time recalling the last thing he did. Whenever he tried to remember he would get a pain in his frontal lobe. His mouth tasted funny but he wasn't sure why. There seemed to be some type of cloth over his head. He tried to say something but found it impossible because of a piece of cloth in his mouth. He heard the voice of a female.

"Is he awake yet?" Once again Misa poked Near in the side.

He didn't move. He remembered now! A blond girl had put him to sleep… how long ago had it been?

"Oh poo, I guess not. Ryuk, tell me if he wakes up, I'm going to go have a drink."

Near heard a door open and shut. He waited, not moving, but didn't hear a single sound. He craved fresh air, and so, with some difficulty, he wiggled the pillowcase off of his head. His white curls were pressed against his head, and his eyes burned from the sudden light. When it was safe to open them again he looked about the room. He couldn't see anyone else in there. He was on a bed that was connected to the wall. It looked like one that belonged on a train. Near gasped. Maybe he was on a train! But if that were the case… then what was going to become of him?

Ryuk looked at Near with slight pity. The boy seemed frightened, his wide eyes scanning the area. He sort of reminded Ryuk of when he first met Light. That sure was a long time ago.

Ryuk laughed, he felt bad for the boy, but he was too entertained to do anything about it. Though he wasn't about to go get Misa, she annoyed him still, even when she was up to no good. He could wait.

-0-0-0-

"Freeze!" Matt shouted, he had his water gun pointed at Mello. Mello had the hood of his leather jacket up. He halted for a moment, and as Matt took another step forward he sprinted around the couch. Matt gave chase. They ran around the couch several times. Mello's hood had fallen down at some point, his blond hair was now free to go every which way.

Matt, giving the situation some thought, jumped onto the couch and over the back. Mello had to put on his breaks so he would run into him. Matt smirked at him, "Busted."

"Heh," Mello laughed, he pulled out his own squirt gun and squirted Matt in the eyes. Matt took a moment to rub the water away, and Mello took that moment to run off.

There was really no place to run inside the room, even though it was big, so Mello ran to the door. He was out the door before Matt could grab him.

Mello gave a backwards glance at him, "Catch me if you can, copper!"

"I'll make you pay for this!" Matt called after him. He was embarrassed to have people see him dressed how he was.

Mello took the elevator, and luckily for him the doors shut before Matt could get there. Matt swore and took the stairs. Matt got to the lobby and raced over to the elevator. It opened up but Mello wasn't there. He looked around confused. Where had he gone?

Suddenly Matt felt water hit him in the back of his head. He turned around to see Mello waving at him.

"How did you get here before me?" Matt asked him.

Mello placed a finger over his lips, "Robber's secret."

With that the chase was back on. They ran around the lobby until they got yelled at. Mello ran to the stairs, which were hardly ever taken, but instead of going up he went down. Matt was in hot pursuit.

The stairs opened up to the basement of the hotel. There were pipes everywhere. The room was really muggy, but Mello couldn't turn back now, and so he ran to find a hiding place. Matt got off the stairs and looked around.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Matt yelled, knowing Mello wouldn't, he began searching. Matt looked in a lot of places, but there were so many nooks and crannies… That's when he got a great idea. He pulled out his squirt gun and began firing it around. It would hit some of the pipes and steam would erupt. He kept this up and one of the times he did it he heard Mello swear. Bingo.

"I found you!" Matt said, cornering Mello between one of the water heaters and a wall.

Mello's eyes darted back and forth, looking for a way out.

Matt grabbed Mello before he had a chance to run again. He turned him around so that the blond was facing the wall, and read him his rights. With that he slapped the handcuffs onto Mello's wrists.

"So you caught me." Mello glanced back at Matt, "So now what?"

"I take you to prison." Matt turned Mello around. He grabbed Mello's legs and side, and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Matt!" Mello began to squirm.

"That's Officer Matt to you." Matt said as he headed towards the stairs. Mello was unable to use his hands, and so kept bouncing against Matt.

"Officer Matt," Mello spat out, "This feels weird."

"I don't care how a criminal feels." Matt said as he started up the stairs. "And because you gave me such a terrible time with that chase we're going the whole way up the stairs."

The stairs made the ride bouncier, and Mello more uncomfortable. He began to make sounds of displeasure.

"Matt!" Mello wined. He was ignored so he tried again, "_Officer _Matt."

"Yes?" Matt asked, "Would you like me to make it less bouncy for you?"

"Please,"

"Okay, but you asked for it." Matt moved the hand that wasn't holding Mello's legs to grab Mello's leather clad ass.

Mello made a sound before sputtering, "This is sexual harassment!"

"Your body says the contrary."

Mello blushed. Matt acting all dominate was really turning him on…

Matt chuckled at the silence he got from Mello, this was too much fun!

-0-0-0-

Near had tried multiple attempts to free himself from his bindings but it was impossible. Now he just sat there, waiting for the inevitable to happen. He formulated plans in his mind for different scenarios, but that was really all he could do. It was about an hour after first waking that the woman returned. He recognized her from Japanese pop culture, Misa Amane. He hadn't recognized her before, but now that he got a better look at her, there was no doubt that it was her.

"Oh you're awake!" The girl was drunk. She stumbled over to him, "You must be wondering why you're here."

Misa was slightly miffed that he didn't reply, she already forgot she gagged him, "I need you to get to Light, and so I can finally kill L."

Near's eyes grew wide at that. L was in danger?

-0-0-0-

Matt tossed Mello onto the bed, satisfied that he had caught him. He pulled out his squirt gun and went to refill it. Mello laid on the bed, excited yet nervous for he didn't hear the sound of running water. Matt returned with the handcuff key in hand. He hopped onto the bed and unlocked one of the cuffs.

"You're letting me go?" Mello asked, a little disappointed.

"Not a chance." Matt said, pushing Mello more towards the front of the bed. He took the one end of the handcuffs and looped it around one of the bars of the headboard. It was unusual to see such a headboard design in a hotel, but then again maybe it wasn't.

Mello tried to get up but only managed to get to his knees, "Matt?"

"Didn't I tell you," Matt said, forcing Mello's head down, "That it's Officer Matt to you?"

Mello, with his arms resting on the pillows, looked over his shoulder to see what Matt was up to.

Matt saw him looking and playfully flicked him on the nose. With that he reached around Mello to the straps of his leather pants. Skillfully with one hand he undid them. Mello thought he was going to reach inside but instead he pulled his hand away. Matt instead grabbed the top of Mello's pants and pulled them down.

Matt whistled, "No underwear?"

"I never wear underwear when I wear leather pants."

"But you usually wear leather… oh." Matt blushed, he was glad Mello couldn't see him. It would have ruined his character's image.

Matt leaned over Mello and in his ear whispered, "That sounds very naughty, maybe I should spank you."

"Matt…" Mello exhaled.

Matt pulled back his hand and went through with his threat, "Officer Matt."

When Mello didn't say anything Matt realized he needed to explain it better, so he smacked Mello again and this time said, "I want you to say it."

"Officer Matt." Mello mumbled.

SMACK!

"Louder." Matt demanded.

"Officer Matt!" Mello yelled.

Matt smirked, Mello was so cute! "That's better."

-0-0-0-

Misa moved Near to the dining cart. She finally removed the gag, though he refused to talk to her, which drover her insane. The booze also seemed to have finally set in her system.

"Do yuh think you're too goo to tak to meh you brat?" Misa slapped Near across the face. "Ugh!"

Misa walked over to the liquor cabinet, "I know what'll make yeh talk!"

She pulled out some booze and walked back over to Near who was seated at one of the dining tables. She opened the bottle up and snatched Near's face. He tried to get away from her, but he was still tied up.

"Stop." He cried out.

"Too late now!" The drunken Misa began to force the brown liquid down the minor's throat. She made sure none went to waste.

Ryuk watched for a moment then asked her, "You didn't want to kill him, right?"

"Nooooo, why?"

"You're going to with the way you're going." Ryuk pointed out, "The kid could get alcohol poisoning."

Misa looked over at the boy's already flushed face, "Damn it Ryu, ruin all meh fun.

-0-0-0-

"Ah! What is that?" Mello tried to turn around but Matt wouldn't allow him.

Matt had very carefully pushed the tip of his squirt gun into Mello's anus. The blond fidgeted, trying to get comfortable. Mello finally caught on to the item that was penetrating him, "So you're going to spray my insides with water?"

Mello laughed.

"This is no normal water," Matt informed him. The laughter died in Mello's throat.

"Then what is it?"

Matt pulled the little purple trigger, "You'll find out."

Matt kept pulling the trigger, slowly filling Mello up. Mello didn't know what he was expecting but suddenly caught on when his rectum began to feel on fire. Matt pulled back the gun and explained, "We need to do a cavity search, so I've given you some enema to clear the way."

"!" Mello tried to pull away from the bed, "I have to get to the bathroom!"

"I agree." Matt undid Mello's handcuffs, picked him up bridal style, and dropped him off at the bathroom door. "You have one minute."

-0-0-0-

The room was spinning.

Near tried to lift his head but that made him feel sick so he placed it back down on the table top. He felt on the verge of tears, but that could have been the alcohol's doing. Misa had gone off somewhere and left him. He felt so sick…

"I can't think straight…" Near tried saying, but to anyone else it would have sounded like gibberish. "Isn't someone going to save me?"

-0-0-0-

Matt and Mello were already back on the bed. Matt had gone through with his "cavity search", stripping Mello of all his clothes. The blond was handcuffed again, but no longer to the bed. Now he laid on his back, watching Matt, feeling very aroused.

"No stolen item in your clothing, guess that means I will have to search deeper." Matt determined. With silent permission he inserted a finger into Mello, who in turn shivered. He very carefully wiggled his finger. He rummaged around for a moment, then inserted another finger. He pushed in farther, making Mello jump. Panicked, he looked up to see if Mello was in pain, but instead was reassured by the other's placid expression. Eventually he pulled out. "Nope, no stolen item there."

Mello laughed because of the fact Matt had continued playing the game up until this point, "Maybe I swallowed it. Or maybe I hid it while running."

"Which is it?"

Mello said nothing.

"I guess that means I'll have to force it out of you." Matt slowly ran his tongue over his lips.

Mello followed Matt's gaze to his growing erection, "Normally you wouldn't even consider this… Maybe it's because you're Officer Matt."

At those words Matt looked dejected, "It's just a hat."

Mello sat up, grabbed the hat, and tossed it onto the floor, "I know."

Matt stared at him with his puppy dog eyes. Mello smiled at him, "As sexy as this is, for our first time actually doing anything, how about we be ourselves?"

"Sounds good to me." Matt said, taking off the handcuffs and tossing them beside the hat. He then leaned in, kissing Mello. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and pulled him down on top of him.

"Oof."

"You're so cute." Mello cooed.

"Hey now, I'm still leading this." Matt said, pulling back to stare down at Mello.

"Oh?"

Matt leaned in, placing butterfly kisses all over Mello's chest.

"I tickles!" Mello said before pulling Matt into a kiss, pulling his head down to deepen it.

The redhead pulled away, wiping off a strand of saliva from his mouth. Without hesitating he moved down towards Mello's feet and took a hold of Mello's erection. He examined it with interest.

"Are you going to stare at it all day or-AH!" Mello gasped as Matt took the head into his mouth. The sensation was wonderfully indescribable. The warmth sent a tingle up his spine, making his toes curl into the sheets.

Matt kept moving up and down the shaft, sending Mello writhing. He pulled his mouth away, and began to assault it with just his tongue instead.

"Ngh!" Mello tried to sit up, but only ended up falling down again, "Matt-"

Matt looked up with just his eyes, "Hm?"

"You're way too good at this… how?"

Matt grinned, his tongue flickering out for one quick lick, "I've practiced."

"What?" Mello growled, angry at the thought that Matt might have done this with other guys.

"Not on people, silly," Matt said, taking all of Mello back into his mouth.

It didn't take much longer before Mello was sent over the edge. Mello's orgasm made him arch his back off the bed. Matt had been prepared for the explosion of semen and was able to swallow it all without problem. After Mello relaxed he removed his mouth.

"Matt…" Mello mumbled, reaching out to the other. Matt scooted up and laid down beside him. He wrapped the other boy in an embrace, grabbing the edge of the blanket and covering Mello up more.

"Not fair, why am I the only one who got naked?" Mello pouted.

Matt kissed the nape of his neck, "Next time."

"I can handle more now." Mello insisted, turning to look into Matt's eyes.

"Sure you can."

"Can too…" Mello said, already slipping into a light slumber. Matt placed a kiss on Mello's nose. It didn't take long and Mello was out like a light.

Matt was smiling like an idiot. He couldn't believe he had just done that! With Mello! It felt… nice though, and he was looking forward to experiencing other things with him. Matt frowned. Even through all his happiness he couldn't escape his worry for Near. He knew Mello was worried too, that's why he had offered to distract him, because he couldn't sit back and watch Mello fret like that. However he felt so helpless… and even though he felt exhausted, there was no way he could sleep until he heard word of Near.

-0-0-0-

"Hey, there it is." L pointed at the D.C Express in the distance. It was painted black and seemed old fashioned. It must have been real popular in the olden days, and now it was more of a tourist attraction than a train.

Light gave the train a good look over, "It's not moving!"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note**- There are two kinds of cops, the dumb kind, and the sexy Matt kind. Okay so I hope you all liked this. Our poor Near has been kidnapped by that bitch Misa! That part wasn't the part I hoped you all liked. xD Anyways… yeah, I hope it wasn't lame. Consider this my Christmas gift to all of you. Happy Christmas, and I'll post the next chapter before the New Year! :D


	22. Chapter 21 I Fell for You

I Fell for You 

"Wake up you little snot!" Misa yelled in Near's ear. She was still drunk, but she was starting to talk normal now. Near however, noticed there was lipstick on her arm where she must have used her head as a pillow. She was glaring at him, and pulled on his sleeve. "Get up!"

"My legs are tied up. I can't move on my own." Near informed her, "You of all people should know that since you're the one that tied me up."

"A wise guy huh?" Misa pouted, "Whatever, soon my Light will be here."

"Your Light? Last time I check he liked L." Near knew he wasn't helping the situation any, but he was still kind of out if because of the alcohol, and it was worth it to see her face. "Do your fans know you look like that?'

"You shit! I should just kill you now!" Misa grabbed an empty bottle.

"What about your plan?" Ryuk asked her, almost sad to see the small boy go, the kid was funny.

"By now Light's already on his way here, I don't need the boy anymore."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Near asked her.

"I'm not talking to myself, I'm talking to Ryuk." Misa said, pointing at the shinigami, the shinigami that Near couldn't see.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Near smiled, "Do you always talk to your imaginary friend Ryuk?

"Forget it!" Misa sighed, frustrated, "We have to get going. I'm going to untie your legs."

Misa was about to do so when she stopped, "If you try anything I'm going to use my gun on you."

"Someone let _you _have a gun?"

"Yup." Misa said cheerfully, not picking up on the insult. She pulled it out from her purse. It was black and with pink hearts on it. "Now let's move!"

-0-0-0-

"It's empty." Light punched the metal door.

"We must have just missed them." L said, "When I went into the engine room it was warm, and the conductor hadn't set into complete rigamortis."

Light looked around. There wasn't much to the area. It was mostly barren wasteland. There were no trees anywhere, and the sun would be setting soon. "Where could they have gone?"

"Let's look at a map." L said, returning to the cop car, and rummaged through the glove box until he found one. He unfolded it onto the hood of the car. "So we're about here."

Light looked over L's shoulder, his eyes scanned the paper. There really wasn't much in the area. Then he noticed something strange, "What's that?"

L looked at where he was pointing, "Why it's a warning that there's a cliff there. Why?"

"Shit, we should hurry." Light said, figuring out which way that would be.

"Why would she go there?"

"Misa once told me about a dream she had, I wasn't really listening, but I do recall her saying how brave I was that I pushed you off the cliff we were on." Light figured out which was East and began running, L easily matched his pace, though his run was a little funny. "I think she wants to recreate her dream."

They were about half way to their destination when Light stopped. L stopped as well. "What's wrong Light?"

"This is such a flat area, she'll be able to see us coming for miles." Light looked at L, "Stay here."

"No."

"If it's because you don't think you can trust me I assure you I-"

"I trust you Light." L cut in.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Then why?"

"Because whatever happens I'm going to be there. Now let's quit wasting time."

"Wait!" Light pulled out a paper mask from out of his pocket. "At least wear this, to protect your name."

L smiled, "I was so worried about Near I didn't even think about it, thank you."

After that they began running again. It didn't take long until Misa was in view. Her blond hair, and Near's white, stood out against all the brown.

"Near!" Both men called.

Near heard his name and looked up. He could just make them out. So someone _had _come to save him.

Misa seemed to perk up. She called out, "Light!"

"Misa." Light hissed under his breath.

He and L and stopped running, and walked the rest of the way at a leisurely pace. They finally stopped a few feet from Misa.

"About time you got here, we were getting bored." Misa giggled. She turned her attention for a brief moment onto L, "I see you brought the trash with you."

"Misa, he's only here to get his friend back, now why don't you return Near to him so he can go?" Light said, trying to reason with her.

"Why would I do that?"

Light put on a fake smile, "That way we can be alone together."

"But we can be alone another way." Misa said playfully.

"Don't Misa." Light said, trying to keep calm.

Misa looked at L once again. Sadly she couldn't read his name. "I want you to suffer like how I've suffered. You took Light away from Misa, and now Misa will take away something of yours!"

"NO!" Both Light and L yelled.

Before they could stop her she effortlessly pushed Near off the cliff. The small boy's eyes grew wide in terror as he fell backwards. He was out of sight before anyone had a chance to stop it.

"How could you?" Light yelled at her. He moved forward, preparing to hit her.

"Nuh uh." She smiled at him, pulling out her gun. "Don't move."

Light hesitated.

"L, if you don't take off your mask I'm going to shoot Light." Misa announced.

"Don't do it L, I'm going to die anyways…" Light said, planning on grabbing Misa and jumping off the cliff.

"Yes, but not like this. I gave you until Japan." L said as he took his mask off.

Misa squealed in delight, "L is really your first name? Haha, L Lawliet, what a lame name!"

L just shrugged.

"And now my revenge will be complete!" Misa laughed victoriously. She pulled out the Death Note from the purse hanging off her shoulder, "With this!"

"Misa I'll give you all my love, just don't do it." Light pleaded.

"Stupid boy," Misa spat. "I'm not dumb, I can see that you love him. I regret to say that there is no love in your heart for Misa, so I'll have the one you love the most shoot you, and then once I die we can finally be together in the world of nothingness." "What?" Light struggled to find words, "You want to kill us both?"

"I see, so you plan on using the Death Note to have me kill Light…"

"Yes, and then you'll shoot yourself, isn't Misa brilliant?" Misa opened up the Death Note. "But first, Light, I want you to relinquish your Death Note."

"What? Why?"

Misa laughed, "I want you to suffer, and the best way to do that is to have you not know that the Death Note is forcing L to kill you. That way you'll think it's L's will."

Light looked over at L who seemed to be wearing his most common expression. He looked back at Misa who was looking at him expectantly. "And if I refuse?"

Misa pointed her gun at L, feeling words were unnecessary.

"Okay, fine. I relinquish my Death Note." Light said the words, and as if a spell had been cast upon him, he seemed to look around with new eyes. He saw Misa pointing her gun at L. He knew that she had kidnapped Near, and had pushed him off the cliff. He knew that she was trying to kill them because she was jealous, but he no longer had memories of the Death Note.

"L!" He called, attempting to take a step forward. Misa quickly redirected her gun at him.

Misa laughed. She was the owner of the Death Note now. She pulled out her pink sparkly pen so that she could begin her revenge.

"Misa, one question before I die." L interrupted Misa's victory squeal.

"What is it?" Misa snapped at him.

"Isn't it true that once someone's name is written in there you can't write it again and have it be affective?"

"Yeah, why?"

L smiled, "Because my name is already in there."

"What?" Misa gasped. Light just blinked at them confused.

"I don't believe you! He loves you, so why would he do that?" Misa yelled, her face became distorted when she said the word loves.

"I wrote it in there myself." L smiled, "I found it, and wanted to turn in Kira before I died."

"Lies!" Misa shouted, though she didn't sound so sure, "That still doesn't explain why you would write your name in it!"

"I was worried that once he found out I was on his trail he would panic and try to kill me."

Misa looked down at the notebook, her eyes scanning it for answers.

"If you'll allow me, I'll show you." L stepped forward, and with Misa's gun pointed at him, he reached for the book.

"Not so fast, I'll hold it." Misa said. She watched as L flipped through the pages. He seemed to be taking forever, "Hurry up already."

L began to hurry, his quickened pace made the book wobble, and then fall from Misa's hands.

"Sorry," L said, bending down to pick it up.

"Misa!" Light called the girl's name. She looked over at him. "Why are you going to such lengths? You could have easily found someone else who could love you."

Misa huffed, "No Light, there could only be you."

"You're right," Light sneered at her, now furious with the girl, "You're such a bitch, I doubt if anyone else could put up with you for as long as I did!"

"Why you!" In a rage Misa dropped everything and aimed her gun at Light.

Light squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the pain.

_BANG!_

Light waited for the feeling of death to take him. He was so afraid his heart pounded heavily, but it didn't stop beating. Slowly he opened his eyes. Misa was standing before him, her lips parted in surprise. Her eyes darted to the side of her head. There, pointed at her own temple, her hand held the very gun she had planned on using for revenge. Her body suddenly crumpled, she stumbled backwards, and fell of the edge of the cliff. That's poetic justice for you.

Light, stunned at what happened, looked over at L. L was holding the corner of something that was on fire, and he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Thanks Matt," L stuffed the lighter back into his pocket. He looked down sourly at his handwriting, Misa's name was scribbled so recklessly, and in such an ugly shade of pink. Beside her name was the word 'suicide'.

Ryuk looked down at L, "So you, the new owner of the Death Note, choose to burn it instead of relinquishing it?"

L looked up at the shinigami, not at all surprised by his gruesome appearance, "I don't want to forget any of the hideousness that it brought, and this way no one will ever be able to use it again."

Ryuk laughed his wheezy laugh, "There are plenty more where it came from."

"And when they show up I'll be here to destroy them as well." L said, smiling as the last bits of the Death Note turned to ash and floated from his hand. He looked up and the shinigami was gone, though remnants of his laughter lingered in the detective's ears.

"L…?"

The detective turned to the man who had occupied all of his thoughts for the longest time. The brunette stood there, his eyes so full of innocents, his face filled with confusion. He walked over to Light, shoving one of his hands into his pants pocket. When he finally got to Light he grabbed one of the man's hands, interlacing their fingers, and pulled the other man closer to him.

"I don't understand…" Light muttered.

"Misa was crazy," L said, looking at the puddle of blood on the ground, the only remaining evidence that Misa was ever there, "And she had poor balance it seems."

"That's not funny," Light said, a few strings of laughter escaping his mouth.

L leaned against Light, placing his head on his chest, "You know, this means we're going to be together forever."

"Of course!" Light hugged L tightly, squishing the other man into him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"… now even in death." L muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." L smiled, at least this way they could be together longer. After all, there was no point in turning in Light to the police when he no longer possessed the memories of Kira. It would be the equivalent of throwing some random person off the street into prison for the rest of their life.

They stayed like that for a moment, neither wanting to let the other go. They might not have, but their peaceful moment was ruined by a loud noise. Both men turned their heads in the direction of the cliff.

"Don't you think that sounds like a…?" Light began.

"A helicopter?"

"Yeah…"

It didn't take long for them to see the chopper. It rose up from out of the cliff like a dragon from some medieval movie. On it's side was a military logo. As it flew over them, sending their hair in a frenzy, they could see a familiar sight inside. Damir! It landed a good distance away. Both L and Light ran towards it. As they got closer they saw the side door slide open. Inside Damir was waving at them madly, and held in his free arm was Near.

As soon as they were close enough Damir yelled to them, "Look who fell from the Heavens and into my lap! Does this mean I get to keep him?"

"Near!" L didn't wait for the boy to get his feet on the ground before snatching him up into his arms.

Light looked to Damir admiringly, "How?"

"I was following the train by air. After they got out of the train we had to turn around so I guess we were just in the right place at the right time. I had the door open, ready to shoot the kidnapper, but instead I caught a falling angel. I would have given you guys backup sooner, but I had to make sure he was okay."

As an afterthought Damir said, "Another person fell from up above. I hope I wasn't suppose to catch them as well…"

L and Light shared a look before laughing, borderline hysteria.

Near finally got away from L and Light, who had joined in on the hug, and his face was now red from embarrassment. He turned to Damir, "Thanks again, you… always seem to be in the right place at the right time."

"It must be fate." Damir smiled, "Now how about I get you three home? I know there's a couple of teens who are worried sick about you."

L and Light climbed into the helicopter. Damir was about to do the same but Near stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hm?" Damir smiled at him.

"You wont tell anyone about…?" Near blushed, biting his lip. Before Damir had caught him he thought for sure he would die. He had been so terrified that he hadn't even heard the noise form the helicopter blades. When he was saved he had broken down in tears, an embarrassing state to be in, and now he didn't want anyone to find out about his moment of weakness. Especially Mello. It had taken them such a long time because Damir had been quick to comfort him, and for his sake, Damir hadn't had the helicopter flown up until he was completely composed. Damir had said that L and Light could take care of themselves, and that he had needed his help more than them.

"Of course not." Damir bent over so he was at eyelevel with Near, then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, and winked. "Your secret is safe with me."

Damir helped Near back onto the helicopter and got in himself. They all buckled their seatbelts, the helicopter lifted into the air, and Damir asked, "So do any of you know if your hotel has a helipad?"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note- **I hope the climax didn't disappoint you, in the next chapter there is a different kind of climax. Haha, but really, did any of you think it was lame? Tell me the truth now. I liked it, but then again I wrote it. I always wanted to kill Misa… and I know many of you wanted her to die as well. It feels good to get that out of my system. Did any of you actually think I killed Near? I love him WAY too much for that. ^^ This story has many plot loop holes, and impossible stunts, please ignore those… heh heh…

See you in the next chapter my beloved reviewers! Addicted to Dreams~


	23. Chapter 22 The Start of A New Beginning

The Start of A New Beginning

"Strange," Light said after opening the door. It was pitch-black in the room, making it impossible to see anything inside. His hand groped for the light switch located somewhere on the wall, and when he finally found it he flipped it on. It only took a moment for a head of red and blond hair to appear in the doorway of the connecting bedroom.

"Near!" Mello gave a flying leap towards the younger boy. He wrapped his arms around Near practically squeezing the life out of him. It was like watching a boa constrictor wind its body around its prey on the discovery channel.

"You're crushing me!"

Mello pulled back though he kept his hands on Near's shoulders. He gave him a quick look over to make sure he was okay then smacked him upside the head, "That's for making me worry."

"Come on Near. I bet you're exhausted after going through all that." Matt said, dragging both other boys back to the bedroom.

"I hope you know you're telling us all the details tomorrow."

"Mello, be more sensitive." Matt scolded even though he was curious too, "He might not be up to talking about his experience yet. Give him some time."

L silently followed after them, mumbling something about the bed in that room being his and Light's.

Light looked over at Damir, who in turn looked at him.

"That was quit an adventure today." Damir said thoughtfully, "Though there always seems to be one just around the corner with you guys. What fascinating lives you live."

Light gave a slightly crazed chuckle, "I think I need a vacation."

"I thought that was what you were on." Damir and Light both laughed.

"I feel bad for dragging you all here to America to have all this happen." Damir ran a hand through his hair, "Anyways, I think I'll say goodnight to the others now."

As soon as they got into the other room they stopped in their tracks. On top of the one bed, piled on top of one another, were all the Wammy House boys. Mello was snuggled between Matt and L in the middle of the bed. Matt was on the edge, his arms wrapped around Mello's waist. Near was positioned at L's other side where both of his hands were tangled in the other's shirt. L was on his stomach, one arm under the pillow his head was supported on, whereas the other arm rested over Near. All four of them were already out cold, dreaming of faraway places and sugary things.

Light became absorbed in watching their chests rise and fall as if their mere breathing was a work of art.

"It seems I'm too late."

"Yeah… they crashed really quickly." Light noted, "It's been a long day for everyone."

Damir placed his hand on Light's shoulder, "Take care of them."

"We take care of each other."

Damir smiled and turned to leave. He was almost to the door leading out when Light called after him, "Come back here tomorrow and we'll all do something fun together."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

-0-0-0-

"Wow this place is huge!" Mello said, dropping his load of stuff onto the sand.

"When I said something fun I hadn't been expecting you to fly us to California just to go to the beach." Light said, tromping up to the others. He was loaded down with towels, a cooler, and a couple of umbrellas.

"Well you have to go back to Japan tomorrow and I wanted to see you off with style." Damir said as he took off his shades and placed them atop his head.

"I really wish you would have told me the plans beforehand." L said while looking rather placid. "I must admit though this is a nice surprise, and the hotel you have us in tonight is well known for their room service deserts."

"I want you guys to have no worries today and just relax!"

-0-0-0-

Men in black suits were scattered across the beach, a good distance away. They were the presidential bodyguards assigned to Damir for his little trip out. His advisors hadn't been too happy about it. Mello and Light were currently in an intense game of beach volley ball one man style. They were already on to their second ball because Mello got angry with the first and stabbed it with his switchblade. Matt was seated in the sand fixated on his DS. Mello had teased him about bringing it to the beach, but not even that stopped him from trying to beat the boss of the tenth level. Every once and awhile a trail of smoke could be seen from his direction. L was busy examining a starfish he had miraculously found. He seemed interested in its soft squishy body and its feelers. Near and Damir sat under a huge umbrella hiding from the sun. Near's skin burned easily, even with sunscreen.

"I can't believe you got such a large section of the beach closed off."

"Not many people can say no to you when you're the President."

"You idiot! That was clearly past the line." Mello said, pointing to the spot the ball hit.

"Think again leather boy, that was clearly in." Light said while crossing his arms defiantly.

Mello looked down at himself and his leather shorts. Who cares if he wore leather to the beach? He hadn't been planning to swim anyways. He glared up at Light, "Leave my leather out of this and just admit that you lost."

"They're arguing again." Near sighed.

"Those two are so full of energy." Damir agreed.

"That TV broadcast never happened, I bet that caused you a lot of trouble."

Damir shrugged, "Not really, besides it doesn't matter, after all I was too busy doing something more important."

"Like hanging out with us and coming to save me?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hm." Near thought a moment, "You know, it was very irresponsible of you to leave your duties as President to come after me."

"What kind of a President would I be if I couldn't even save one person? A person very important to me might I add."

"Crap! I got sand in my DS." Matt began shaking the device upside down.

"Matt, you should come referee our game." Mello called over to him, "Light's cheating."

"Am not!" Light said, throwing up his arms into the air.

"So…" Damir began, "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Near asked. He didn't want to have to look at Damir as he talked so he reached over to the ice chest and pulled out a popsicle. It was one of L's but he didn't think he would mind.

Damir watched as Near unwrapped the frozen treat, "What are your plans for the future?"

"I'll go home I suppose. Why?"

Damir took a deep breath as if he were preparing to give a speech and was a little nervous, "Well I got to thinking and I would really enjoy having your company at the White House. You see I'm not the best guy to be President out there, but with your help I think I could become a better one. I feel guilty for doing it, but I asked L about you, and he said you were all orphans. So I was thinking-"

"Sorry but I have no desire of becoming your son."

"Oh no," Damir said quickly, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I want to hire you to work as my top advisor."

"I don't know…" Near dug his bare toes into the warm sand just outside the shade of the umbrella. He eyed his popsicle with a thoughtful expression on his face. He was L's number one successor and that came first. Right?

"We could have tea parties with our stuffed animals or race around the halls in go-carts. Or we could even build a kingdom out of Legos in the Oval Office…" Damir said eagerly.

"Sounds to me like you want someone to goof around with more than an advisor."

Damir frowned, "Can't I have both?"

Near looked down, "Would we have to dress up for the tea parties?"

"Only if we want to." Damir gave him a cheeky smile.

Near dug his toes deeper into the sand not quite sure how to read Damir's expression, "I'll have to think about it."

"Splendid! Now let me have a lick." Damir reached over, grabbed Near's wrist, and maneuvered the popsicle so he could get at it. His tongue lashed out, slowly licking up the melted juices. Near blushed but the President was so concentrated on the tasty snack that he didn't notice.

"So who won?" Both Light and Mello asked turning to Matt.

"Um… sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the score."

"Damn it Matt!" Mello spat, but then playfully tackled the redhead into the sand.

"Ah my DS!" Matt cried out.

L walked over to the three to see what the fuss was about. Light and him shared a smile, then Light looked down and commented, "What's with the starfish?"

-0-0-0-

"Are you sure you're okay with it? They can be a handful."

"Don't worry about it L! Leave everything to me."

"Hurry up Damir, or else we're going to be late for the movie!" Mello called from down the hall.

"You two have a good time now." Damir said waving as he closed the door behind himself.

Light walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains, and watched as the four walk out of sight. Apparently the movie theater they were going to was nearby enough that they could walk to it. He turned around to L and smiled, "Alone at last."

"Why did you not want to go see the movie with them?"

"You weren't going to go." Light said walking over to L and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"If you're going to kiss me do it right."

Light smirked, then stamped his lips onto L's. He grabbed the back of L's neck with one hand, forcing their mouth closer still.

"That one any better?" Light asked after pulling away.

"A little." L said, looking at his fingernails, bored. He then looked into Light's brown eyes and said, "I'll show you how it's done if you want me to."

Light's breath caught in his throat. L had never looked so alluring than he did right then. L's big black eyes continued to stare at him questioningly.

"Glow-chan." L's voice brought Light back to his senses.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want me to show you or not?"

As L spoke all Light could do was follow his lips. Those full tasty looking lips…

L was watching Light intently. He had yet to get a verbal response but he was well aware of the answer. He knew Light's eyes were glued to his lips and so he teasingly ran his tongue across the bottom one. Light's eyes grew wider.

L took a step closer and leaned into Light's chest. His lips formed into a smile, "I'll take that as a yes."

L started at the base of Light's neck and left a trail of kisses leading up to his lips. Once he got there he stopped. At first he just hovered there allowing their breaths to mingle, then he slipped his tongue out and ran it over Light's bottom lip.

Light couldn't wait any longer and he pushed his tongue into L's mouth. The older man didn't seem too surprised and recovered the lead quick enough. When they finally pulled away a line of saliva connected them.

"Your tongue is amazing." Light breathed out, "I wonder what else it can do. Care to show me that as well?"

-0-0-0-

"So why did L and Light stay behind?" Near asked as they were walking on the sidewalk towards the movie theater.

"They needed some alone time together." Damir explained.

"Why?"

Damir smiled, "Well when two grown men, who are quite fond of each other, have a lot of pent of frustration-"

"And haven't had sex, ever."

"Thank you Mello." Damir kept his smile up, "Sometimes they need to-"

"Do it."

"Mello!" Damir shouted, slapping a hand over his own face, "I was trying to say this in a way that-"

"Near understands? He knows about sex." Mello interjected bluntly.

"Matt!" Damir turned to the other teen desperately.

"Near, what Damir is trying to say is that L and Light are really turned-on right now and the only way to quench their wild desire for each other is to fuck it out of their system."

"Matt!" Damir's jaw dropped.

"So they wanted to have intercourse with each other, big whoop I already knew that, but what I don't get is why they couldn't have waited a few more hours and gone to the movies with us." Near deadpanned.

"Near…" Damir felt like crying. Was there no one left in this world uncorrupted?

Near looked over at Damir who was making a funny face and blushed, "I only know about that stuff because I live with Mello… not because I'm into that sort of thing or anything."

Damir turned an angry eye at Mello, "You did this…"

-0-0-0-

"Ah L!" Light gasped as his finger nails dug deeper into the chair's wooden arms, "Please-!"

L was in the middle of giving Light the world's best blowjob ever, no offense to Matt. His tongue worked on the head treating it how he would a strawberry covered in any topping. He licked it back and forth, changing the rhythm as he saw fit, giving special treatment to the very tip. Every once in awhile he would lick the shaft up and down like he would a soft served ice-cream cone. Light was already so erect that drops of pre-cum were oozing out.

"L!"

"Be patient Light." L said, smiling up at him.

"I can't take much more…" Light confessed. Beads of sweat covered his face, neck, and back.

"You know Light…" L said, taking another lick, "I really was surprised to see you so well trimmed down here. You take good care of your hair."

"L, now is really not the time for this!"

"I suppose not." L said, taking the entire thing into his mouth in one go. Light reacted immediately. His body squirmed about, his nails dug farther into the wood, and he began making incoherent noises.

"Room service!" The hotel door swung open and a bellhop pushed a cart into the room. The man's eyes grew wide and his pants grew tight at the scene before him.

"Ah, perfect timing." L said, pulling his mouth away just as Light was about ready to cum.

L walked over to the bellhop, grabbed a bill from off the table, and placed it in the man's hand, "Thanks for being quick."

The man nodded his head and stumbled out of the room.

L picked up a glass cup from off the cart and turned to see Light's face had turned cherry red, "Embarrassed?"

"A little. I wish you would have told me he was coming." Light pouted.

"Then that would have ruined the surprise."

"Surprise?" Light looked up to see what L had in his hand, "Ice-cream?"

"I was hoping you could help with the topping."

-0-0-0-

"I want two buckets of popcorn, one Root Beer, one Mountain Dew, one Dr. Pepper, and one Sprite." Damir said to the girl in a stripped shirt behind the counter. They had just gotten their tickets and still had time to get snacks before the movie began.

"I want chocolate." Mello demanded from his elbow.

"Okay," Damir apologetically smiled at the girl, "And a chocolate bar please."

-0-0-0-

"This brings back memories." L said, taking another bite of his dessert.

"I don't recall ever doing this before." Light said, still surprised that L had chosen to sit on him instead of the couch while his pants were still around his ankles.

"I mean the taste, it's like the time when you put your salted nuts into my ice-cream." L scooped up another bite, "This ice-cream here tastes salty and sweet."

Light blushed, "You're weird…"

"Thanks for helping me make my ice-cream again, Light." L kissed him on the cheek and then lifted the spoon up, "Do you want a bite?"

-0-0-0-

"What? We're going to different movies?" Mello felt flabbergasted, "When did this happen?"

"You weren't paying attention when Damir bought the tickets." Matt said, poking Mello in the side. "We're going to see that action movie you wanted to see, the one where that one guy shoots a bullet through that one guy's ear and it goes out the other."

"And we're going to go see an animated movie about a toy robot." Near said while trying to balance a bucket of popcorn and two sodas while he waited for Damir to get out of the restroom.

"Sorry to make you wait." Damir returned and immediately helped Near by grabbing the popcorn and his soda, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Near chirped, then waved bye to the others, "See you later."

"Do you also get the feeling that we've been ditched?" Mello asked, just slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but who cares? You've still got me."

Mello leaned in and kissed Matt, "And that's all I'll ever need."

"Oh really?" Matt asked skeptically, "What about chocolate?"

"Don't ruin the moment."

-0-0-0-

"Need any help?"

"No."

"L…"

"I'll get it."

"Here, let me."

"No, I'll get it."

"Ack! You're choking me!" Light quickly loosened his tie and pulled it off his head.

"Why wear something that can so easily kill you?"

Light glared at L, "It's only deadly to me if it's in your hands."

"Sorry." L said as he stared down at Light, "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Light's only reply was soft moans as L's lips skidded across his neck. Stopping only to take small nibbles here and there. The two at some point had relocated to the floor and were in the process of taking off their clothes. L already had his shirt off and he was helping Light with his.

"There, it's off." Light said, feeling self-conscious about being naked in front of L but only because it was his first time being naked in this type of situation. L's long fingers began running around his exposed skin, sending goose bumps up his spine. Sure they had been naked in the shower before, but never intimately like this before. He stared at L's jean pants.

"Something the matter?"

"You're still wearing your pants."

"So I am."

"Take them off."

"Are you going to make me?" L asked as he cupped Light's face with his hands.

"Is that a challenge?" Light's eyes sparkled. Before L could say anything he pushed him to the floor and climbed on top of him. "Does this mean I win?"

"Go ahead. Take them off." L said, giving him the okay.

Light undid the button, unzipped the zipper, and carefully pulled them off. It was finally when his fingers reached the top of L's boxers that he hesitated. He looked at L's eyes for approval.

"Afraid?" L teased him.

"Of course not." Light said, ripping the boxers away. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed L, "So now what?"

"Now the really fun part." L said, grabbing Light and rolling so that now he was on top.

"L?"

"This is the part where I'm suppose to say something like I'm going to make you feel good."

"Suppose to?"

"But Light," L said, gazing into the other man's eyes, "I'm not going to make you feel good, I'm going to blow your mind away."

"L…" Light wrapped his arms around L's neck, pulling him closer, "But aren't you a virgin? I mean I just always assumed…"

"I am."

"But you sound so confident!" Light stammered, "Do you even know what to do?"

"Not a clue."

"What?"

"Just kidding, Light." L smiled, "I have a very deep knowledge of how the human body works, so this will be cheesecake."

"Great, you're comparing sex to cake…" Light muttered. Then he thought about it, "But if you've never done this before how are you so good at kissing and giving blowjobs?"

"Lot's of practice."

"But you just said…"

"Light I've been perfecting that technique for years. All I eat is candy and desserts, and those very same foods require such action to eat them. Therefore eating you was very similar and I was very familiar with it."

"So I'm just like one giant dessert to you?"

"Of course not." L lovingly caressed his face, "You mean much more to me than that."

"Oddly enough that makes me happy." Light kissed L's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Flesh rubbed against flesh, bodies fused together to create one. Hands flew everywhere. Saliva trails went every which way. Each breath was shared. Each heartbeat was felt.

"L…?" Light panted out of breath.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." L promised, wiggling his index finger inside the brunet.

"Ngh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's bizarre."

"Sorry."

"No, it's just, it feels good…"

"That's good because I have to stretch you quite a bit."

Light laughed, "You are rather big."

"That's why I wear baggy jeans." L inserted another finger.

"Really? I always thought it was because you had a strange fashion sense."

"I believe you are thinking of Mello."

-0-0-0-

"Something wrong Mello?"

"I think someone just insulted my taste in clothes."

"If anyone it was probably Light."

"Probably. Remind me to kick his ass later."

-0-0-0-

"Now this might hurt."

"Don't worry, just do it."

L genteelly and gently pushed into Light. The other man tensed up, squeezing L, "Relax."

"I'm trying." Light took a deep breath, "Start moving."

L moved his hips. At first it made Light feel like his insides were being ripped apart, but as soon as L picked up the pace he began to feel tingly. That tingling sensation made him feel warm, causing him to sweat, but it also made him feel incredibly good.

"Faster." He encouraged L.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" L asked, his lips stealing kisses whenever they could, "I know I'm enjoying you."

"L!" Light blushed.

"You blush a lot." L said, licking his earlobe, "How can so much blood run to your face when it's all down there?"

At those words he grabbed Light's shaft and began stroking it, giving it a good squeeze when necessary.

"Ah-" Light gasped automatically thrusting his hips.

L ran his finger over the tip getting semen all over it, "You recover rapidly."

"Huh?"

"That's a quality I like." L placed a hand over Light's heart, then moved his other to his own. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"We're in sync."

-0-0-0-

"Damir?" Near tried to get the man's attention. He needed to talk to him when no one else was around, and he figured this was his last chance to.

"Yes Near?"

"I can't stay here with you. I'm obligated to continue working as L's replacement. I prey that day never comes, or at least not any time soon, but I have to be prepared. As the President you have your duty to work hard for all Americans, and I can't be there to distract you. If you need a better advisor I'm sure you can find someone else far better suited than me."

"I lied." Damir said softly, "I didn't really need a new advisor."

Near blinked, trying to figure out the weight of those words, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand your reasoning. Thank you for telling me."

-0-0-0-

"Ngh…ah!"

"Wow Light, you ejaculated so much."

"Whose fault is that?" Light asked from his position on the floor. He could feel L's warm sperm dribble out of him. The experience had been amazing but now he felt exhausted.

L laid down on top of him and held him close. Light ruffled his black hair, "That was incredible."

"Yeah it was… ready for round three?"

"What?" Light sat up, moving L with him. "I need time to recover!"

"Fine, but we really should clean up before the others get back. Want to take a shower with me?"

"Just like old times." Light staggered as he stood up.

L grabbed his hand, dragging him along, "Yeah, but with way more kissing."

-0-0-0-

"There you guys are," Matt said, getting up off the bench, "How did your movie go?"

"From the looks of it not too good." Mello commented. He noticed a pair of puffy red eyes, "What happened? Did the little robot break in the end?"

Neither of the two commented, they couldn't, because neither had paid much attention to the end of the film. Both had been too busy lost in their own thoughts.

A stream of little kids filed out of the same doors they had come out of. They were all smiling and laughing talking about how the little robot saved the planet and found its maker.

"Awkward…" Mello mumbled as he rocked back and forth of his feet.

"I should get you guys back to the hotel, you have to catch a plane tomorrow." Damir said over his shoulder as he walked out of the building.

Matt looked over at Near, "Hey, what happened in there?"

"I don't know."

"Near doesn't have a clue? That's a first." Mello snorted. When Near didn't react his eyes softened and he said, "Why were you crying?"

"I'm not sure." Near said as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey now," Mello said as he wrapped an arm around Near's shoulders, Matt did the same on the other side, "I'm not sure what's going on but you always have Matt and me."

"He's right." Matt said enthusiastically, "And don't you ever forget that."

Near sniffed, "Thanks guys."

The three teenagers walked out of the movie theater to see that Damir was waiting for them. It appeared he had recovered himself, though he seemed deep in thought. It was a quiet walk back to the hotel.

-0-0-0-

"We're back!" Mello called when he opened the door. He wanted to give them some warning incase they were still getting it on.

"Welcome back, how was the movie?" Light asked from the couch. L was sitting uncharacteristically on his bottom so he could snuggle with Light. Both of their hair was still damp.

"Tolerable." Mello said, stomping his black boots on the floor as he made his way inside the room.

"We have dessert if anyone wants some." L got off the couch and showed them where the treats were. Mello grabbed a piece of German chocolate cake, Matt took a slice of key lime pie, and Near passed altogether.

"Do you want one Damir?" L offered.

"No thank you, I think I'll be going now. I have a lot of work I need to get done."

"Oh, than I guess this is goodbye." L said sadly. "It was nice meeting you Mr. President and thank you for everything you've done."

"Sure, no problem, it was my pleasure." Damir smiled then walked out the door.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note- **I hope that wasn't too awful. :D I've always thought that Light as Kira would be on top, but when Light isn't Kira he would be on bottom, so that's why I did it that way. Reviews are loved~ This is after all the last official chapter and everything.


	24. Epilogue Full Circle

Full Circle 

"Settle down guys." Light snapped. Watari had sent another private plane to pick them up. They were all packed up and ready to go inside the plane.

"How are you feeling today?" L asked as he sat down.

"A little sore but nothing I can't handle." Light smiled. He looked out the window at the runway below, "Though I admit I feel a little nervous about flying again."

"Don't worry about it, I can always land the plane if something happens again."

"Somehow that worries me more than the idea of flying."

They took off a quarter to nine. L had thought that Damir might have come to see them off, but he never did. Everyone settled down for the long haul home.

It had been several hours of peaceful bliss when Mello's voice bellowed, "Near open this door right now!"

"What is it now Mells?" Matt put his DS aside.

"Near has been in the bathroom for an hour now, and I don't think he's backed up if you know what I mean." Mello banged on the door, "I bet he's doing this so no one else can go to the bathroom."

"Maybe you shouldn't have had so many bowls of Cocoa Puffs for breakfast." Matt commented.

"But they're so chocolatey and delicious!" Mello glared at the offending door, "Near open up this damn door!"

Aggravated Mello began kicking the door.

"Now let's not ruin this plane too. What seems to be the problem?" Light asked.

"Near wont come out of the bathroom."

"That is a problem." L examined the door, "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes!"

"Did you talk to him or scream at him?" Light asked unbelievingly.

"Near, it's me L, can you tell me why you wont open the door?"

Suddenly the door flew open. Near blankly stared at all of them, his cheeks slightly pink, "Can't someone use the restroom without everyone making a commotion?"

With that the small boy went back to his seat.

"He was not going to the restroom for that long!" Mello pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Let it go." Light grumbled, maneuvering L back to their seats as well.

"But!"

"Don't worry about it Mello. Just finish you business and than we can tackle that next dungeon." Matt smiled before bouncing back to his DS."

Mello grumbled but he went into the bathroom anyways.

-0-0-0-

Near gazed at the land flashing by. He felt a sudden presence beside him and turned to see Mello. The blond had an usually large grin on his face.

"Mello?"

The blond leaned in, "I know what you did."

"Wh-what?" Near blinked at him.

"Don't try to deny it."

Near's face relaxed, "What are you talking about?"

"The reason you were in the bathroom so long wasn't because you were doing number one or two, but because you were masturbating."

Near laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"Really? I don't think so considering I have _this!_" Mello held out a clump of toilet paper and waved it under Near's nose.

"Ew. Don't do that!" Near scooted as far back as he could. "That's gross, why are you touching that?"

"So you admit to it?" Mello asked, moving the paper closer to Near.

"Yes. Okay?" Near turned redder than a stubbed toe.

"Ha! I knew it." Mello sat down beside Near, tucking the toilet paper back into his pocket. Near gave him the most disgusted look. Mello saw it and laughed, "Relax, that was fresh off the roll. I figured you had been in there for that reason, and thought if I could convince you that I had evidence you would crack and tell me."

Near stared at him.

"And I'm second in line to succeed L? Hogwash!" Mello rested his boots on the top of the seat in front of him, "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Masturbation?" Neat scrunched up his face.

"No. What's been bothering you." Mello folded his arms behind his head. "Though I do know for a fact that even a beginner shouldn't take an hour to satisfy themselves."

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"…" Near sighed.

"Him right?"

"What?" Near sat up straight.

"You have a crush on Damir."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"I don't!"

"It's okay to have a crush on an older man as long as it stays a crush at least until you're eighteen." Mello said nonchalantly.

"…" Near looked out the window.

"So jerking off to the image of the President huh? I didn't think you had such behavior in you." Mello teased as he got up to leave.

"Mello!" Near cried in horror. If the blond was any louder someone else might hear.

Mello laughed, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Mello rejoined Matt who was in an intense battle with some overlord.

Near stared off into space. Mello's words were parallel to Damir's from that day.

-0-0-0-

The Wammy house was a large mansion protected by an iron gate, its secrets hidden deep inside its walls. The plane landed and everyone got out to see the boys off.

"You three!" Roger's voice boomed. All three boys cringed. The man grabbed them and engulfed them into a tight hug, "I missed you guys. It's been too quite here without you."

"We missed you too." Matt said before all the air was forced out of him.

Roger let them go and shook L's hand, "Again, I'm sorry about the trouble they may have caused you."

"Don't worry about it. The trip would not have been the same without them. In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing them more often." Despite any danger that would come up from them being seen together L meant his words. He had really grown attached to them. Besides, if trouble did show up together they could surely conquer it.

"Yeah, it's been fun you guys." Light said in earnest. "Maybe next time we can hang out in none near death situation."

"Don't count on it." Mello said before breaking down and giving L and Light a hug. Matt and Near were not far behind him.

Mello let go, "Oh yeah, Light, I owe you something."

"Really? What is it?" Light asked before Mello kicked him in the butt. Light's eyes grew wide as pain shot through him. He still wasn't fully recovered from yesterday. He glared at Mello, "So this is what people mean by pain in the ass."

"What are you implying?"

"That you're a pain in the ass!"

"Well we should get going." L tried to pull away.

"Um, do you think I could give my proper goodbyes before you do?"

Everyone turned to see one Damir Vardinon.

The man shifted awkwardly under everyone's gaze.

"Oh yeah, this man showed up earlier claiming to be a friend of yours. I thought it was strange but he talked about you guys as if he knew you so I figured it was legit." Roger explained.

Damir walked over to Light and L and shook each of their hands, "It was so nice meeting you. I hope we can have more adventures together in the future. Please stay in touch."

"Of course." They both said and with that L and Light got back on the plane and headed for Japan. The five stood there and watched them until they were only a spec in the sky.

"I should go check on the other children…" Roger said walking off.

"We should go too." Mello said dragging Matt away before he could protest.

"You flew all the way here to say goodbye? How irresponsible. What happened to all that work you had to get done? Skipping out on that as well as your other duties as President?"

"I'm no longer President."

Near stopped his rant, "What?"

Damir beamed at him, "I resigned. It made the Vice President very happy."

"You can't just do something like that on short notice!"

"Too late for that now. I told you I was a crappy President." Damir laughed, "And you're wrong, I didn't fly all this way to say goodbye. In a way I came to say hello."

"Hello?"

"Hello to my new home." Damir twisted around to get a better look at the place, "I think I'll be happy here."

"You're going to be living here? What is the meaning of all this?"

"I thought about it, how you said you couldn't stay with me because of your responsibilities as L's successor, so I figured this was the best option."

"This is your idea of the best option?"

"Yup." Damir smiled. "I plan on staying here and helping Roger with all you kids."

"And why do you care? I don't understand. Why would you quit being president and move here? What is that suppose to mean? How am I suppose to take it?"

"I don't know."

"You are the most negligent person I've ever met, more so than Mello!"

"I'm sorry." Damir bent down to look Near directly in the eyes, "Should I have not come here then?"

"I…" Near's vision became blurry.

"I can always go back to the states. Maybe I'll open up a shop, that sounds fun." Damir stood up, "I'm really sorry for troubling you, maybe I did need an advisor after all."

Near watched as the man turned and walked towards the gates. His mind had never been so foggy before. Before he could debate his decisions his legs began to move on their own.

A weight slammed into Damir's back and he came to an instant stop as short arms tried to wrap themselves around his waist. "Don't go."

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I really didn't want to go." Damir turned around and snatched Near off the ground, hugging him tightly.

Once both of Near's feet were back on the ground he tried to hide his blushing face behind his hair, "I really like you."

"I like you too Near!"

"No I mean I _really _like you." Near's blush grew.

"And I _really _like you too, enough to give up my Presidency over a powerful nation and move to a foreign land to be with you."

At that Near looked up at Damir, "So does this mean you're a pedophile?"

"Erm, more like cradle-robber."

"What's the difference?" Near asked. Though he figured Damir's mental state _was _closer to his age, maybe even younger.

"Good point." Damir smiled, "But I'll wait for you to grow up some more."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

-0-0-0-

"So did they make up?" Matt asked, trying to grab the binoculars away from Mello.

"It appears so." Mello said pushing Matt away, "Now they're holding hands!"

"What! Really?" Matt looked out the window but it was hard to see at such a distance.

"Yeah, I think he's giving him a tour of the place. So does that mean Damir is staying?" Mello put down the binoculars and sat back down on the bed.

"Maybe…" Matt sat beside him, "Either way I'm glad they made up. Its horrible seeing them miserable."

"Yeah…" Mello rested his head on Matt's shoulder, "Hey Matt?"

"Hm?"

"Let's have sex."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes right now!"

"But Mello!"

"The only butt I want from you right now is yours, now strip!"

-0-0-0-

"Welcome home!" Everyone shouted surprising Light and L as soon as they walked through the front door of their old headquarters and L's pad.

L looked at Watari who had picked them up from the airport and had said nothing, but the old man just smiled and said, "It was Matsuda's idea to throw you a surprise party."

Soichiro Yagami walked over to them. He clapped his son on the shoulder, "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home." Light said right before his mother and sister came over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"So how was your flight coming back?" He asked.

Light and L shared a quick look before he said, "Much more peaceful than the trip there."

After Soichiro left go mingle with other people Matsuda leapt at the chance to talk to them, "So did you two have fun? Any romance?"

On his way to the kitchen for a snack L said over his shoulder, "If you're asking whether or not we had intercourse then yes we did, and I would like to report, before you even ask, that I was in fact on top."

Light's jaw dropped and his face became red, "L!"

_The End _

**Author's Note- **Are you sad it's over? I am a little. I started this sucker on this very same day in 2009, which was two years ago. Can you believe it? Sorry for dragging it out so long. I'm horrible. If I ever wrote a second story connected to this it would be a hell of a lot shorter and I think I would finish writing it before ever posting it so I wouldn't have to make people wait so much. I really do hope you liked it.

I would like to thank all my beloved readers who stuck with me through this thing and for giving my story a chance. I love you guys! Addicted to Dreams out~


End file.
